Chuck Vs Mephisto
by tshdow
Summary: Takes over from Chuck Vs Say You Will. Based on Chuck and Bryce working together. I am a bit slow in updating it sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **_This is my first story for here on FF. I have several others that take place before this one. You will need to read Chuck Vs Say you Will, before you get the background on this story. links to youtube are not working though which sucks.

--

The scene opens with Chuck and Bryce in a small plane heading south. They have been flying for several hours and Bryce can see that Chuck is pretty much out of it from the painkillers. They will have to land soon and rest up, but he wanted to be well out of Mexico before they did.

He knew that Sarah would be making calls as soon as she had a chance. He had planned it where she was with Crystal, so she would have to wait till they got off the plane. Crystal was the wild card in this equation. He did not know anything about her background. He planned on changing that later, but it would turn out to be much later.

You see the plane start its decent into Guatemala. Bryce figures that this should hold them for a few day to a week, if necessary. As they are land Chuck wakes up and takes a look around. He is trying to focus his eyes, but when they touch down, the jolt brings his wound pounding back into his head.

They get out and Bryce has them refuel the plane, in case they need to get out fast. He pays the worker to keep an eye on the plane, which the worker is more than happy to do. They hail a cab and get a ride to a nice but secluded hotel.

Both are in the same room so that Bryce can keep an eye on Chuck without any trouble.

As they enter the room, Bryce has already mentally mapped out all of the exits and escape routes. He puts the usual traps around the door and window. Chuck immediately goes to one of the queen beds and lays down. His head is spinning, but he will not sleep till he can leave Crystal and Sarah a message that he is okay.

"Well, this sucks! My cell phone is not getting any service down here."Chuck says to Bryce," How am I supposed to make a call?"

"That is because your not supposed to nimrod", Bryce says.

" I need to let Crystal and Sarah know that I am alright", Chuck replied!

"OK, then you will have to leave them an email", Bryce nodded. "That way you can let them know you are okay and it will be hard for them to track us through the Sat link. Do not tell anyone that you are with me. Not even Sarah and Casey can know at this time!"

Bryce gets out a briefcase and hooks up the sat link and his laptop. After a few minutes he hands it over. Chuck opens up the Thunderbird email application and starts to send Sarah an email.

' Sarah, please don't be too mad at me but I am on a new assignment. I will not be able to communicate with you or Casey for a while, but I will when I can. I am working with the handler that was assigned to me after I left you and Casey. I don't know when I will be back, but it could be a while!

Please remember your promise to me. I am fine and will see you at Elle's wedding. I hope that you will be there as well. You can save me later. ;)

Love You Always,

Chuck'

You see him hit the send button and then start another email. This time it is to Crystal.

' Crystal, I am sorry that I had to leave you alone in Mexico. I was called away to help a friend. It was unexpected and I was not ready for it to happen this way! I will make it up to you when I get back. It could be some time before I make it back but know that I am fine and in good hands. Please remember the good times on the boat and I will explain more when I get back.

Your Best Bud,

Chuck '

Both of the emails were shorter than he liked, but that was what he was told to do. He hoped that both of them would not kill him when he got back. That is IF he got back!

Chuck remembered from their college days how Bryce liked to be the top dog and would do whatever is necessary to win. He even cheated at their game of dart tag in the library.

It brought a smile to Chucks lips as he wished he could go back to a simpler time. Then he realizes that even then Bryce had already joined the CIA and was using their game to sharpen his skills. He lay down on his bed and fell quickly asleep.

When Chuck finally woke up it was still daylight out. He felt like he had slept for hours, but how can that be? He sat up and looked around till he spotted Bryce at the table. He had all kinds of maps and documents out reading through them.

Bryce looks up to see Chuck is finally awake. He gives Chuck a smile and throws him a sandwich. He is sure that Chuck has to be hungry, since he has been sleeping for the last 22 hours.

Bryce had already scouted out the town and gotten them provisions for their continued trip. He had to get Chuck some training or he would get them both killed.

There was only one place to take him for this kind of intense training and it sure wasn't back in the US. There was also the matter of convincing Chuck to start the second phase of his plan. There was more than just the Omaha project that the CIA had been working on.

Since the Omaha project had worked on Chuck so well, it is only common sense that the Mephistopheles project will work on him as well! Now the hard part will be to get him to do it.

Bryce is trying to figure out an angle that Chuck will bite, but all he can think of is by using Sarah to drive his point home. This is not what he wants to do, but he will if he needs to. After all he needs Chuck to be viable for other than just the intersect data.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful. They get a local doctor to check out Chuck and the wound is healing nicely. They have redone his bandages and there seems to be no permanent damage done, other than the pain when he moves it.

As they are heading back to the room, Bryce feels that the best way is to take Chuck out to see some of the sites. This should loosen him up a bit before they talk about his plan and then bring up the subject at that time. He has the perfect spot and image for the project!

Chuck is having a bit of a problem going to sleep as he is still worried about Sarah and Crystal. He finally comes to the conclusion that he will have Bryce check with his contacts to make sure they made it back to LA. That will take a load off of his mind. He finally nods off to sleep only to see Sarah in his dream.

--

The scene opens a few days earlier with Sarah and Crystal getting off the plane. As they get their luggage, you see both of them on their cell phones.

During Crystals marriage she had make several important contacts with Government officials. One of them was a Senator that was part of the Select Committee on Intelligence for the United States Senate. He had direct access to the highest levels of the Military community. She left him a message that would get his attention and get her some help finding out what happened.

At the same time Sarah was on the phone to the CIA trying to contact Agent Carlos down in Mexico. She left him a message and then called her contacts to get any information that she could.

As soon as she had left her requests she was sent a text to contact Director Graham. This was not what she needed at the moment! She walked to a respectable distance from everyone and called the Director.

" Hello, Agent Walker! I see that you completed your mission. I also hear that you are trying to locate the intersect", Graham informed her.

" Yes Sir. The mission was a success and we kept them from completing their mission. I was escorted out of Mexico with the intersect missing", replied Sarah. " I believe that we need to immediately get a crew down there and retrieve Chuck."

" The intersect is fine and is working with his new handler", stated Graham. " There is nothing for you to worry about. Is that a problem?"

" No Sir. I was just trying to make sure that the intersect did not fall into enemy hands. May I ask who the handler is?" she asked.

" That is a need to know basis and you don't need to know Agent Walker. They are on a new assignment and I can assure you that he is being taken care of", Graham stated strongly.

"Thank you Sir and may I request some time off? I need some down time after that last assignment", Sarah requested.

"That should not be a problem Agent Walker. Contact me when you are ready to get your next assignment", he stated.

"Thank you Sir and have a good day", She said as she hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Sarah received a call back from Agent Carlos. He provided her with the following details.

'A man and Chuck where seen leaving the airport via a twin engine Piper aircraft by agent Carlos. They filed a flight plan back to the US, but about 1 hour into the flight, they went below the radar and was not seen again in Mexican airspace. There was no report of a crash, so it was believed that their radio was inoperative and had made a detour to another destination.

There was a search of the last know location, but nothing was found. It was in a dense forest area, it was quite possible that they could have crashed and the wreckage would never be found, Agent Carlos reported.'

This was not what she believed, not Sarah. She was sure that they were covering their tracks and she would hunt them down!

This was the unmistakable mark of a CIA ploy and she was sure that he was the man that Agent Carlos had seen. The only problem is that Agent Carlos did not get a good look at the man.

After Sarah got off of the phone with Agent Carlos, she needed to tell Crystal something. She walked over to her and waited for her to get off the phone. She is wondering who Crystal could be talking to, but that would have to wait till later.

Crystal sees that Sarah is waiting for her and ends her message.

"Did you find out anything", Crystal asked?

"Yes, I talked to a friend that had seen Chuck and another Man get into a plane. They where seen heading towards the US, but there is no way to know where they are headed", Sarah explained.

"Well, I have a call into a friend of mine and if I hear anything I will let you know", Crystal said. " I just need to know for sure that he is okay. "

"I will let you know when I hear anything as well! But it could be a day or two, so hang in there and we will get to the bottom of this", Sarah says.

They both understand that they have a link between them now and there was no getting around it. They got a taxis and headed to their respective directions.

The next day, you see the vast forest and a person standing on a hill overlooking the valley. As you get closer, you can see that it is Sarah with a cold determined look on her face.

She is calculating the many different directions and landing areas that could be used to refuel their plane. Each and every one of them would be tracked, traced and verified to her satisfaction. There was no escape from her, when she put her mind to it!

--

As Sarah is overlooking the forest, we pan back to Bryce and Chuck at a Mayan temple.

Bryce had picked this temple for a reason. It was used for testing of warriors . It would be a good location to talk to Chuck about duty and the perfect symbol for him to use for the Mephistopheles project. Little did Bryce know that part of the project had already been encountered by Chuck.

Bryce had not read the report that Casey had provided just before Chuck had caused both Casey and Sarah to make their decisions. But what Bryce did know is that Chuck believed that both Casey and Sarah were not coming back to the team.

"Chuck I am sorry that Sarah and Casey are no longer working with you. I know how close you got to them, but you know that they are agents. They don't get attached to people. It is just to dangerous for the job that we have to do."

" I am not so sure about that Bryce! Sarah seemed to be coming around. I think she would come back."

"Chuck, she is already reassigned and I would not be here if she were coming back", But Bryce knew that he was lying and Chuck would believe him. He could be just as convincing as Sarah, as he knew all the right buttons to push. " And Casey was in Mexico. He should have been back in LA already if he were coming back as well." He was planting the seeds to keep Chuck helping him as well as breaking down his resistance for what was coming up next.

"I don't know Bryce but you are right, Casey should have been back in LA. Still I think Sarah was hinting about coming back."

"It is possible Chuck, but are you sure that she was not just in handler mode and not trying to control her asset?" He knew that would put a wedge into Chucks thoughts about Sarah.

Chuck was thinking about all that had happened and maybe she was just trying to control him. He didn't want to believe it, but she is CIA and he has seen what she has done to other men.

His mood turns dark and toon starts playing in his head. How fitting he is thinking to himself, he feels like he is starting to drown in all of this mess. (

**/watch?vUZjf9C6atT4&NR1**

is playing in his head )

" Chuck do you know where we are now?", Bryce asked as he turned to look at him.

"No, I have no idea Bryce, but it is very humbling to say the least. To think that the Mayan's built this so long ago is amazing!", Chuck stated with bewilderment in his eyes.

"This is the great city of Chichén Itzá in present day Yucatan. It is called the Temple of the Warrior for good reason. People died here to prove that they were good enough to be a warrior for their people.

The principal deity in the Classic, Creator God, is a reptilian deity, Itzam Ná, Main God. In the daytime he is also the Sun God: Kinich Ahau. His feathery serpent mode was Kukulkán. He was a winged serpent that the warriors used as a symbol. They would die for their cause. Do you understand what I am getting at Chuck", Bryce said as he was watching him for any sign.

Chuck was thinking and could not really understand what Bryce was getting at. He was no warrior and was just a computer nerd. He did know that it would not be good for him in the long run though.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Bryce. I am no warrior and I am not really one that wants to die. Your the super spy and I am just the tag along for intersect support. Just come out and say what you want already", Chuck demanded.

Chuck was still tired from his previous ordeal and was not in the mood for games. When it came to Bryce, it seems that he always seem to get the short end of the stick. In fact, he usually got beat upside the head a few times with that stick. School, Jill, the intersect to name a few and then there was the knowledge of Bryce and Sarah as lovers to really cap it off.

"Chuck you know that I wouldn't ask you to do anything unless I thought it was for the best. But to be honest, the only way that I can see us making it out of the alive is if you agree to some training. The only problem is that we don't have a lot of time for the training so we will have to cut some corners", he finished sheepishly.

Bryce was watching Chuck closely at that last part. He was wondering if Chuck had taken his meaning about cutting corners. He could see the wheels spinning in those brown eyes of his friend, but waited for him to speak.

Chuck is going over Bryce's words very carefully. The training was expected, but the part that worried him was the cutting of corners. This could not be good as Bryce was never good at thinking through his quick decisions. If he had Chuck would not have the intersect in his head and there would have been no reason for them to be here now.

He looks at Bryce and braces himself for whatever he was going to be asked to do. He started to shiver as there were alarm bells ringing in his head.

Finally Chuck asks," What corners are we going to cut exactly? The last two times we did that, I ended up with the intersect and then getting almost taken by Fulcrum!"

Carefully planning out what he wanted to say, Bryce finally feels that he will have to pull out all of the stops.

"It usually takes an agent years to perfect their skills. We don't have years for you to train. We have a very short time and that is a big problem. You need to learn these skills at a very accelerated pace. Do you get me so far", he wonders?

"Yes, I understand what you are saying, but I don't see any solution? I don't have the same skill set as you", claims Chuck.

"Well actually you do have most of my skill set, but just not the training that I went through. You were always good when we played dart tag at Stanford. You are very good at COD which uses a lot of the same techniques that the agency uses. There is reason those games are so lifelike Chuck.

Now having said that, there are serious differences between playing and real life. A normal person keeps repeating an action over and over again till it becomes an instinct. It is burned into our subconscious.

That way there is no thinking involved and the brain just tells the muscles what to do faster than you conscious can process it. Do you follow me so far", he says as he sees a spark of realization in Chucks eyes.

"I think I understand, but I don't see how this applies to me", Chuck states.

"There are two ways to get this repetition into the subconscious part of the brain. The hard way is through years of practice, but there is another way. It doesn't work for everyone, but I think it will work for you. It kind of works like what happened with the intersect. Are you willing to try it" Bryce pleads.

"Listen, the last time you did something to my brain, I have been forced to endure life and death situations. I don't want you doing something that will make my life any worse, no offence", Chuck flatly stated.

"Chuck, I cannot force you to do it, but think of all of the good it could do. You would not have to rely on putting Sarah in dangerous situations any more! One of these days she will not be able to cover for you and will end up dead! Do you want to be the cause of Sarah's death because you did not want to learn how to protect yourself when you could have", exclaimed Bryce!

Bryce knew that he was playing dirty now, but he had to get Chuck to agree. Not only would this help Chuck, it would also help Bryce out. If Chuck were to agree, the training would only take week or months at the most. That would not only help them to achieve their mission, but it would put a huge feather in his cap with the brass back in DC.

Chuck was still thinking about it and Bryce knew he almost had him convinced. He was waiting for Chuck to come back with the most obvious question. How would he live with himself if he had to shoot someone.

"Bryce, even if I learned the skills, I don't think I could actually shoot someone. At least not to save myself. I would rather die than live with that on my conscious", he flatly stated with his eyes to the ground.

This was the moment that Bryce had been waiting for. He knew that this was the reason that Chuck would not have made a good agent. This is also why the Mephistopheles project had been created! To expedite training and to remove the emotional problem out of the picture.

"What if I told you that your emotions would be taken out of the picture? That anything that happened during certain times would have no emotional attachments? There is a way to expedite the training and remove all emotional ties to adverse actions! Trust me on this one Chuck", Bryce smiles.

Chuck knows that there is something that Bryce is holding back. Something that can only be bad. If what he says is true, then he could help Sarah, instead of her placing her life in danger. The one thing that Chuck has always feared is Sarah dying because of him.

Against his better judgement he decides to hear Bryce out. "Okay Bryce, explain it to me and we will see", he finishes.

Bryce knows he has him at this point. He knows that Chuck would do anything to protect Sarah. He also knows that Sarah could more than handle herself in any situation, but he needed Chuck to do this and a good agent does anything necessary for the mission. To Bryce this was necessary, even if it may tear Chuck apart.

"There was another project that the CIA was working on. It was based on the same theory as the Omaha project. But instead of simple subliminal images, there were multiple images frames that contain the data just like a movie" Bryce stops seeing something in Chuck's face.

"Did you say like a movie?", Chuck asks. This hits a nerve in the back of his mind. He feels like this has already happened to him but where or when?

"Yes, that is correct." interested in Chuck's body language to that bit of news. " The theory is that the action will play like a movie as it loads into your subconscious just like you had done the same thing practicing the same move for a long time.

This is exactly what your brain does when you do continuous movements over and over again. They become imbedded in your subconscious and then they are involuntary actions at that point. Your brain acts before you realize it.

There is another part of the project that is used to remove any emotional attachments to actions. That is, you can determine a image or a song that will trigger this action. There will be no emotions or fears, but your actions will not be hampered. You will be as close to being a real agent as you can get" Bryce smoothly concludes his speech.

"What is it that your not telling me Bryce", Chuck says. "This sounds too good to be true or they would have been doing this already!"

Bryce looks down before speaking. "There are some possible side effects. First is that you need to retain the images, which you already show that you can do with the intersect. The second is that the process can be painful. There is no telling what type of damage can occur during the process. But the real issue is continuous usage of the emotional detachment can be permanent or cause a split personality. It is a small chance but there is still a chance. Though this is all theory at this point. There was never anyone that could retain the images before."

"If it means that I can protect Sarah, then I am willing to take the chance", Chuck states strongly. He had already made up his mind when Bryce had said that he could keep Sarah safer but doing this.

Bryce felt a bit bad about using Sarah to push Chuck into doing this, but he did what he did for the sake of the mission. For Bryce, it was always about the mission and he would not think twice about hurting anyone if he needed to. That included Chuck and even Sarah, though he still had a thing for her. He did not love her but she was still in his thoughts and her beauty was hard to ignore.

"Well, since I need an image to use, I think I know what image I will be using. What do you say to using winged serpent god Kukulcan. I need to change it a bit, but I think it is uncommon enough to not cause a problem. I also have the perfect song as well", Chuck says without hesitation!

He is thinking of Sarah but the song

**/watch?vSU6GoNrALvM&featurerelated **

comes to his mind. How the words will fit the situation. He will has no doubt that this will burn a hole into his soul, but if that will keep her safe then so be it. He just hopes that she can bring his lost soul back to life. If not all will be for nothing.

Bryce is smiling as things are starting to take shape as he had planed. If the General or Director knew what he was about to do they would have stopped him. It is a good thing he is in deep cover.

--

Panning back to Sarah and Crystal at the very same moment that Chuck makes his decision, both of them start to shiver. They both have a strange feeling that things have just changed for the worse.

Sarah has been going to different airfields trying to find out if a Piper Comanche had landed there recently. This is no small task as there are a lot of airfields to cover. This is not like the US, they don't report aircraft to any central location.

After several days she finally finds the airfield. They remember two men and one of them was hurt. They paid with dollars and left heading south. Sarah starts plotting out what would be the next logical distance considering the range and fuel reserves to be safe.

Feeling that she owes Crystal some news, she dials her up on the cell phone.

"Hi Crystal, this is Sarah", she says.

"Hi Sarah, thanks for calling me. Do you have any news on Chuck yet", she asks with a bit of urgency in her voice.

" Yes, I have been able to confirm that he is okay, but I still don't know where they are yet", Sarah continues. "He is with another man, but I don't know who yet. I will let you know more when I find out."

"Sarah, have you checked you emails yet? I received an email from Chuck, but I was not sure if it was really him. I think he send you one also. Now that you say that you have confirmed that he is fine, I believe that the email is really from him." Crystal says in a brighter tone.

Sarah has been so busy trying to look for the airport that she never thought about looking at her email. She immediately pulls out her briefcase and logs in to get her email.

As she reads the email she feels that Chuck has finally gone too far. He has gone under deep cover and he is no agent. He makes way too many mistakes and wears his emotions on his sleeves. What agent would be stupid enough to take a chance like this with the intersect.

"Thanks Crystal, I did get an email from Chuck and I believe that it is real. This takes a load off of my mind. I am sure he will be ok", not really believing a word she just told Crystal."He says he will be back for Elle's wedding so we will just have to wait for him to get back. You know Chuck he will always help a friend out no matter what."

Sarah is hoping that Crystal buys what she is saying. She really doesn't have time for this but she promised Chuck and she keeps her promises.

"Okay Sarah, I guess we will just have to trust that he is fine. I sure would feel better if he would call, but I am sure he has his reasons", she replies back.

"I need to head back to DC, so I will see you at Elle's wedding. Let me know if you hear anything from Chuck and I will do the same", hoping that will end the conversation with Crystal.

"Sure thing Sarah and it was nice getting to know you", Crystal says as she hangs up the phone.

As soon as Crystal hangs up she calls her Senator friend again. This time he is there, but insists on calling her back. A few minutes later she gets a call from her friend.

"Crystal, I don't know how well you know Chuck Bartowski, but he is one very sensitive subject for both the NSA and CIA. I don't know all of the details but he could be trouble with a capital T. It is dangerous for you to be around him", the voice finishes.

"He is a good friend and I just cannot let him get hurt! He disappeared while we were in Mexico and I need to know he is okay. Is there anything that you can do to help me? You know I wouldn't ask if it were not really important to me", Crystal pouts. She knows that this will get her into something that she should stay out of but she cannot just leave alone.

"I dare not ask about him again, but there is someone that I can send your way to help you look for him. He is a spook and a bit burned out, but he is very good at tracking down people. If anyone can do it then it would be him and he owes me a favor. I will give him a call and have him contact you sometime this week", says the voice.

"Thank you very very much, I owe you one for this. If there is anything I can do just let me know", Crystal says. She knows what it is going to cost her, but she is willing to do it for Chuck.

"Well, I will be out there next month. I am sure we can work out something then", the voice says trying to be sexy. "I have to go and expect to hear from my friend this week. Take care and look forward to seeing you soon." He hangs up the phone and Crystal knows why he will be making his trip out here for.

Why is it that men can only think of one thing, she thinks to herself. Well all except for Chuck so far and he turned her down. The one man she felt a connection to ever since...

Crystal immediately pushes all thoughts out of her mind and now has to wait for this mysterious person to call. She hopes that it is soon.

As Crystal was talking to her friend back in DC, Sarah had been trying to figure out where Chuck and his handler may have gone next. Her logical choice was south, but why south. What could they be looking for that would lead them in that direction.

She was still thinking about who would possibly be that arrogant to use the intersect like this. Suddenly she felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She knew of only one person that would be that arrogant and it did not bode well for Chuck.

Sarah calls up Director Graham, as she is plotting a course to Guatemala. she was pretty sure that he would go there next. He was trying to cover his tracks and knowing him like she did it all started to make sense now.

"Director Graham line secure. Hi Sarah are you ready for your next assignment?"

"Not just yet, but I do have some news that I suspect you will want to hear! You do realize that Agent Larkin is using the intersect to go after Fulcrum? With Chuck's lack of skills as an Agent, it is most likely that they will be captured", She advised!

"Yes, Agent Larkin is watching over the intersect, but he is not going after Fulcrum. He is to bring him back to LA next week after they finish their assignment in Cabo", Graham shot back.

"Well sir, they are no where near Cabo. They have gone into deep cover and are south of Guatemala, I am pretty sure."

"Hold one sec", he says leaving Sarah for several minutes. When he returns she can tell that something is up.

"It seems that the last reports of his location is like you said. They were last in Guatemala before they broke off complete contact. We cannot afford for this to happen. I need you to pursue them and get the intersect back. If you cannot convince them to come back, then you must terminate them."

Sarah is shocked at what she just heard, but she knew that it was coming. They could not afford to the intersect to be captured and she did not want Chuck to die.

"You understand your orders Agent Walker? You cannot tell anyone about this and at this time both Larkin and Bartowski are still listed as under assignment. If the NSA get wind of this, they will put out the order as well. At least this way Bryce and Chuck have a chance with you."

"I understand, I will pursue post haste. I will not let you down", she says as she hangs up her phone. She is thinking, what have you gotten yourself into this time Chuck!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **_This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted, but had to get it out of the way to move the story forward, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

"You understand your orders Agent Walker? You cannot tell anyone about this and at this time both Larkin and Bartowski are still listed as under assignment. If the NSA get wind of this, they will put out the order as well. At least this way Bryce and Chuck have a chance with you."

"I understand, I will pursue post haste. I will not let you down", she says as she hangs up her phone. She is thinking, what have you gotten yourself into this time Chuck!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever.

I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

Bryce is trying songs that he knows was used during the Mephistopheles project for skill sets. So far Chuck has not reacted to any of them. As he is going through the songs, he see Chuck pull out a picture from his wallet. It is a picture of Sarah.

"Chuck, I am sure that she is back in DC by now, but I will put in a call to check on her like I promised", as Bryce picks up the phone. He puts in a call to CIA headquarters and request status on Agent Sarah Walker.

To his surprise she is not there, she is on vacation. When he asked where she is vacationing at, he gets back a response that she is in Mexico according to the GPS in her phone.

"Chuck, we have to get out of here tomorrow. Sarah is looking for you and we cannot afford for her to find us. She will compromise the mission and could possibly get hurt in the process!"

The songs had continued to play as he was talking, not really expecting anything at this point. He was watching Chuck and seen the alarm in him when he mentioned Sarah. He notices that something has changed and that Chuck is acting strange.

Chuck is looking at Sarah's picture when the latest song come on. There is something familiar about the song, but not sure what. When Bryce mentions that Sarah is looking for him and she could get hurt his head starts throbbing.

The next song comes on and Chuck suddenly freezes. ( You hear www dot youtube dot com/watch?voDAPtrsWSmk playing in the background) Something in the song triggers a flash in Chucks mind.

Something is very familiar about this, as if it has happened before to Chuck. The flash is different than what usually happens!? It is not an image, face or name, but the song that triggers it and it is painful! The images start out with a picture of a Gibson guitar, Bruce Lee, then a session of pictures moving through his mind like a movie.

He has the feeling that he is in the movie doing the moves that he is watching! The pain from the flashes are getting stronger, feels like a red hot branding iron is pressed to his head! The pictures come faster and faster, then suddenly stops with a white hot flash of pain. He feels the pain in his head explode as a darkness falling over him. He falls back onto the bed like a dead weight, as it ends.

Bryce is a bit shocked at what he had just seen! It was like someone had been using electric shock paddles on Chuck's body. He had gone into spasms and kept jumping ever few seconds. It had lasted for over 10 minutes and Bryce was about to take Chuck to the hospital when it stopped.

He is thinking to himself, is this what they were talking about when they said minor side effects to the treatment? This was more than a minor side effect, but then he was not sure that it had anything to do with the Mephistopheles project yet. He needed to wait for Chuck to wake up first.

They did not have much time since Sarah was getting very close to them. He gently shook Chuck awake. It took Bryce about 5 minutes to wake Chuck up as he did not want to jolt him awake. He knew that Chuck needed to slowly wake up.

Chuck finally opened his eyes and quickly shut them again.

"Turn off the flood lights already", Chuck moaned! "Wow, that really hurt, what happened? All I remember is that song and then several flashes and pain! Is that supposed to happen?"

"I honestly don't know Chuck. I was not personally working on the project and only know about it", Bryce conveyed. "What did you flash on? Do you feel anything different?"

"I feel like I have been worked like a dog! What you do, beat me with a stick while I was out", Chuck joked. "All I remember is the usual picture and then some kind of kung fu movie. The strange thing is that I was the one doing the moves. It was just like you said, like I was watching a movie. The last thing was a bright light and pain like someone stabbed me in the head."

"Well it sounds like it worked, not sure how this works yet. We can explore it some more tomorrow. Right now we need to get some sleep, because we are leaving in the morning Chuck."

"Yea, I need some sleep after that. I sure hope it gets easier, because I sure don't want to go through that each time."

Bryce settles in to sleep, but throws a glance back in Chuck direction. He knows that this is just the beginning. He has not even started phase 2 of the project.

The next one will entail emotional separation. This is where the really dangerous part begins. Either Chuck will come though it or he will no longer be the person everyone knows.

Chuck is quickly asleep, but Bryce takes some time before he dozes off. He feels a bit sorry for Chuck, but only a bit.

--

We see earlier that day a Senator making a call to a man. The Senator had left a few messages already, but he is calling again.

As the Senator is about to hang up, the someone on the other side picks up the phone.

"It is safe for you to talk", questioned the Senator?

"Line is secure, what is it that is so urgent that you are interrupting my vacation", grunted the man.

" I have a friend that needs your services. She is very special and I have given her my word that I would get her some one to help", finished the Senator.

"What is it that you need done? You know I don't interact well with others. Isn't there someone else that you can contact", the man requested.

"She needs you to help her find someone."

"WTH, I am not a gumshoe! Why don't you get her some Private eye or something!"

There is a silence for a few minutes, then you hear the Senator reply. " The person is very hot with the NSA and CIA. I am calling in my favor on this one."

Knowing that he had no choice, the man grunts and then replies,"I guess I don't have much choice. Send me the info and I will give her a call. We are even after this one!"

"That is fine. I am sending you a secure email with the info now. Thanks for what it is worth", the Senator finishes.

"I should have this wrapped up pretty quickly. I am sure it could not be that hard considering my last assignment. Okay, I have go. I will see you the next time I am in DC" the man said as he hung up the phone.

The man is thinking to himself, what a waste of my time. I bet it is a husband and he is off with a mistress or something. I will find him and milk it to make sure they feel that I had to put a lot of effort into it.

As the man pulled up the files, he started to look them over. As he was reading the woman's background, a picture came up.

"Oh Crap!" he mutters. This is going to be a problem. He was looking at Crystal. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **_links to youtube are being stripped and not working which sucks, but just add in front of the links. If you use the links to the music, you can get a bit of a picture of what I am thinking while writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

As the man pulled up the files, he started to look them over. As he was reading the woman's background, a picture came up.

"Oh Crap!" he mutters. This is going to be a problem. He was looking at Crystal. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

--

As Sarah was working her way to Guatemala, Crystal was still waiting for the phone call. It had been 2 days and still nothing! She was starting to think she would have to do this on her own.

She had been out of the game for a few years and did not want to go back! Resigned to her fate, she could not stop this nagging feeling that Chuck was in serious trouble.

Crystal heads for her closet and reaches for something on the wall. As she finds the small notch in the wall, she opens it and slides her finger into the hole. There is a faint light in the hole. After a few seconds, the back of the closet shifts and a panel slides down.

As she steps into the closet, she punches in some numbers into her alarm system activating a lockdown on her house. If anyone gets within 100 yards the alarm will sound giving her enough time to act.

Moving to the panel, there is an array of computers and LCD viewing screens. She places her thumb on a scanner and then has to place her eye on a retinal scanner, before the equipment becomes active.

The monitors take a bit to come to life. The system looks like it has not been used in for quite some time.

Crystal sees the login screen finally appear with a symbol of Earth with a circling satellite. There is a shiver going up her spine, while looking at the three letters NRO. She knows that by access the system, they will be looking to have her work for them again.

She cannot help it, there was no turning back now. She felt that she was alone and hollow, but Chuck helped to make her feel like a person again.

It was a small price to pay for a friend! The logo was something that very few people know even exist, but every intelligence agency used in one way or another.

She starts to put in her search patterns, when a screen pops up.

"Hi C! This is a pleasant surprise. I though that you were done working. )" The words flashed across the screen.

She starts typing her reply, "I am, but I have a friend in need! I had no choice but to access the SIGNIT system. I don't plan on staying on long."

"You know that they wont allow that C! Either your in for a while or your out completely. I am surprised that you would think otherwise. This must be some friend, someone new?" came back across the screen.

"Yes, we hit it off and became good friends. He just up and disappeared while we were in Mazatlan Mexico! I need to locate him, to make sure he is ok. I could not live with myself if I didn't", Crystal summed up her plight.

"This is why you have to leave the last time C. You know how much it messed up your head the last time. I just don't want to see you go through that again", the screen blinked!

"I know", Crystal responded with a very sad look on her face. " I have to do it or I would be worse than last time. Do you think you can help, please?"

"Okay, I will help you with this one, but don't be surprised if they ask you to do a few Favors for the information. What is the name of the person your looking for? I will see what I can dig up."

Crystal types in, " His name is Chuck Bartowski. I will hang on while you look it up."

"I am checking it out now. Should not take long", the curser spit out.

"C, this is not good! You need to log out now and leave this one alone! Whatever happened to him is highly classified. This goes way over my pay grade and you know what that means! Have to go..", and the window disappears.

Crystal is a bit shocked at this new information. Since her old employer provided information to the intelligence agencies, there is a good possibility that Chuck was abducted.

She knows that if her friend could not access the info, then there was only one safe way forward. She would have to wait for the contact from her Senator friend.

There was one other option, but she was not ready to even think about that yet. The last time had almost cost her everything.

Without warning her phone rang. It startled her for a second, as she was deep in thought. Crystal picks up the phone," Hello?"

Voice on the line says, " I hear your in need of my services. What is it that you need done?" The man is hoping that he is wrong, but he knows what is coming next.

"I am looking for a friend of mine. He disappeared down in Mazatlan Mexico. I need you to help me find him. I need to make sure he is okay", she explains.

Cursing under his breath, he has to ask," And what is the name of the person?"

"His name is Chuck Bartowski and he is a very good friend. I will pay half your fee now and the rest once we find him", she continues. She feels like there is something familiar about this voice.

She hears a "Son of a B--..." coming through the phone, before the voice on the other line catches themselves. There is a long silence and Crystal knows better than to say anything more just yet.

Finally the man spoke,"I will take the case but I will do this on my terms! When I find him, I will send you a photo and the info. I don't know how this will turn out, but at least you will know your answers."

"Wait a minute, I am coming along! The Senator said that you would help me and if not then I will do it myself!", but she knew what that would mean. There would be serious consequences to that path.

Again there was silence for several minutes. She was sure that he would not help, when he finally spoke.

"I will help you, but you will do what I say. If you get in my way, then it will be over so fast that you cannot even comprehend it! This is going to be dangerous enough by myself, but taking you along will up the odds. How soon can you get to Mazatlan. It seems that is where we will have to start."

Breathing faster than she realized, "I will be on the first plane out tomorrow. Where will we meet at and how will I know you?"

"I will meet you at the airport. Don't worry, you will know", is all the voice will say.

The phone goes dead and Crystal hangs it up. She is sure that the voice is someone she has meet, but who and when? No since worrying about it now, she will find out soon enough tomorrow.

The man on the other end is looking through his file on Crystal. There is something odd about it. There is some missing data on her and it was just too clean. He knows that there has to be more to this woman and he intends to find out what.

--

The scene opens with Sarah in a Cessna 310 heading for Guatemala. She knows that she needs to get there before they leave. Hoping that Bryce has not figured out that she is after them, as she knows he will change his normal

patterns.

She has been going over what happened in Mazatlan and the pieces are starting to fit together. The fire fight in the bar had distracted her enough to not noticed who came in and helped out. The other person had taken care of the two behind the bar.

That was the problem with her and Chuck. He caused her to forget parts of her training and she would have investigated who the other person was otherwise.

Sarah had assumed that it was either one of the bouncers or one of Cathernia's bodyguards.

When Chuck had gotten hurt, she did not even think to filter out all of the details. Normally she would have made sure she knew every detail, before moving on.

If Bryce is involved, then Chuck is not safe. He will use Chuck and as long as things go he way, then Chuck will be safe.

Problem is that since Chuck is no agent, there was bound to be trouble.

There was also the issue of him doing whatever is necessary for his mission. That obviously included using Chuck to find his foes.

She was 2 hours out of La Aurora Airport for Guatemala City. It was hard to hold back her mood. She was really starting to hate this assignment, even though she was the one that asked for it really.

Sarah was tired and needed to find them soon. She did not know how long it would be till the NSA found out. She was sure that they would send someone like Casey after him then.

Casey was already in Mexico and would be the logical choice, she thinks. That could play to her advantage, as she knows he knows that Chuck would not do anything wrong. There was also the fact that Chuck had something as backup to keep the Agencies off his back.

A break in the landscape finally appears and Sarah realizes that she is about 30 minutes out from the airport. She begins checking in with the tower to get her permission to land.

After getting her instructions to land, she taxi's to the holding area and proceeds to park the plane.

There is a boy there to help her tie down the plane. She hand him a 20 dollar bill and tells him to clean the exterior of the plane and have it fueled up for her.

Asking if there was any Americans that landed recently, the boy responds that he was not aware of any.

She looks around at the planes on the field and finds what she had been looking for. There is a smile on her face and she is about to go looking for her pray.

As tired as Sarah was, she went out front and hailed a taxi. She was tired, hungry and needed a shower, but not just yet. They were here and she intended to find them.

It was due to the tiredness, that She did not realize there were people watching her. As she drove off, two men stepped out of the shadows and watch her drive away.

There was a sad look on the tall one, but the smaller one was smiling with an evil grin, the boy noticed. He was about done with the pretty ladies plane and would need to be ready for the next plane to land.

The two men hurried to their plane and put all of their baggage in and did the walkthrough. The plane was fully fueled and ready to go.

One of the men walks over to Sarah's plane and opens the cowling and starts poking around. Soon the man heads back to his plane.

He had the pleads from the engines. There was no way that Sarah was going to use that plane any time soon. It should only take her a few days to get them in, but that was plenty of time to get lost again.

Bryce knew that he would have to deviate from his original plans. He would have to move up the training with Chuck as well. He just hoped that Chuck would be able to handle it.

"I don't like this at all Bryce. I don't like leaving Sarah stranded at all", Chuck fumed!

"What o dyou want then Chuck? Do you want her to find us? If she does then she will either want to tag along or end up taking you back. You have not even begun to scratch the surface of the potential in that big brain of yours", shoots back Bryce.

"Besides, I would be willing to bet that she is just here for the job anyway", studying Chucks expression. "There is no way to even know what she is really feeling. Last time we were together, she was going to come with me. She did tell you that right Chuck? Problem is that I had to leave her behind last time, but I am not sure that I could do that again!"

Bryce knew that he was lying to him again, just like at Stanford.

Bryce knew that it would make Chuck doubt how Sarah really felt about him. He needed Chuck and he would do whatever is necessary to keep him off guard. If Sarah were to actually find them, he would have to do the same to her.

"Let's just get out of here", Chuck almost shouted. He felt that Bryce was lying to him, but she was very good at switching on and off her emotions. That would also explain why she was so upset after Bryce left last time.

It sure felt like she cared for him back in Mazatlan, but was she just trying to get him back as her asset?

He did not know how agents move up the ranks, but having the intersect as an assignment had to help it along.

Then again Bryce had already screwed him over a few times now. But he had to trust that he was not doing it this time!

Chuck had always wanted to understand Sarah. He knew that the agent side of her was cold and unmoving. He wanted to know more about it, but he was in for a very rude awakening.

By choosing to do what is necessary to protect Sarah, he was going to find out just how and why agents are the way they are.

Just as he had drawn some humanity back to Sarah, his love for her was about to take away his from him.

Chuck was about to find out why they had decided on the name for the project. After all Mephistopheles was the devil or at least his second in command.

Chuck was about to descend into the very Hell that great stories are made of. The problem is will he be able to come back out of it.

Chuck and Bryce are off and flying to whom knows where again. Chuck just sits back and lets him mind wonder.

How will he live without Sarah, he thinks? She had done so much to protect him, how can he not do the same for her!

As that last thought leaves Chuck's mine, he is reminded of a poem.

"Hell is a place, a time, a consciousness, in which there is no love."

He believes it was written by Richard Bach or was it Johnathan Livingston Seagull, he could not recall. What really bothered him was, how will Sarah feel about him after it was all done!

Why those words came to him was a bit unsettling. He puts him headphones on. His Ipod is set to random when the song /watch?vYjLgbHKVrn0 come on.

Well, now that is a good question. Ingram Hill sure had the right question. Now it was Chucks turn as he also wondered, Will I ever make it home!

--


	4. the decision

_**Author's note: **_I hope it is not dragging to slowly for everyone. I do appreciate your comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

--

recap:

Chuck and Bryce are off and flying to whom knows where again. Chuck just sits back and lets him mind wonder.

How will he live without Sarah, he thinks? She had done so much to protect him, how can he not do the same for her!

As that last thought leaves Chuck's mine, he is reminded of a poem.

"Hell is a place, a time, a consciousness, in which there is no love."

He believes it was written by Richard Bach or was it Johnathan Livingston Seagull, he could not recall. What really bothered him was, how will Sarah feel about him after it was all done!

Why those words came to him was a bit unsettling. He puts him headphones on. His Ipod is set to random when the song /watch?vYjLgbHKVrn0 come on.

Well, now that is a good question. Ingram Hill sure had the right question. Now it was Chucks turn as he also wondered, Will I ever make it home!

--

The scene starts with Sarah searching for both Bryce and Chuck. She knows that they are there, but is too tried to continue on. She grabs a hotel and heads to her room.

She enters and doesn't even realize the beautiful view out her window. It is beyond her comprehension at this point. She just lays her head on the pillow and falls fast to sleep.

Sarah starts out in a deep sleep but you see her start tossing. You can tell that she is dreaming and it is not a good one at that. Then again not much good to dream about lately.

Sarah is searching for Chuck and Bryce and finds them on a remote beach. She cannot place where it is, but it has to be in the Southern Hemisphere.

Watching them as they are setting at a beach bar, trying to see what Bryce is saying to Chuck. She tries to get closer, but she cannot move. All she can do is sit and watch.

The two of them are having a good time it seems. There is something different about Chuck. He has taken on an air of confidence. He is standing tall and conversing with several ladies at the bar. Bryce is watching and joining in the conversation.

To Sarah's amazement and amusement, Chuck is hitting on one of the women there. She watches as he smoothly gets her to laughing and then they walk away.

She can see that they are heading out to be alone and she tries to call out to Chuck. As they enter a room, she knows what is about to happen and she still cannot move. Anger fills her and she will not put up with this from Chuck!

She yells out one more time to Chuck and he emerges from the room. He looks right at her and then says,"Anything for the mission right Sarah. Just trying to be an agent, just like you."

Bolting up in the bed, she feels the sweet running down her back. The moisture from her face is a different story. She was clearly crying from the hurt she felt from her dream!

Yes, she thinks, it was just a dream. Chuck is not an agent and he is not being trained by the farm! She still has a feeling of dread from the dream and decides that she has had enough sleep.

Getting dressed, she starts making phone calls looking for two America men, that had checked in recently.

After several hours, she finds the hotel that they are staying at. Little did she know that Bryce had paid for a few extra days, to make her think they were still there.

Bryce knew that Sarah would stake out the room for at least a day, before she realized what he had done. At that point she will know they know she is looking for them.

The cat will be out of the bag and they had better be gone or she would surely track them down quickly.

--

We flash back to yesterday when we see a plane landing in Mazatlan. You see a beautiful woman getting off of the plane.

There is a man waiting for her at the baggage claim. It is not long before she had gotten her bags and is looking for him.

Deciding that she has waited long enough, the man steps out into the open area. Immediately she recognizes him and frowns at this change of events.

Knowing that one of Chuck's close friends is a government employee, is one thing but this was unexpected.

There are only a few agencies that her Senator friend will even deal with. So he is either NSA, CIA or Secret Service and not FBI like she had thought. If he was part of the NRO, she would have know about it.

Casey is trying to figure out this woman. It seems that Chuck is a trouble magnet, why cannot he just attract normal people!

He is thinking, well there is nothing normal about the people around Chuck. Take the people at Buy More. There is Lester and Jeff, which are anything but normal!

Actually Lester is very sneaky but no backbone, while Jeff is just a drinker with really no sense of where he is half the time.

Then there is Morgan the sidekick, the annoying sidekick he corrects himself. There is Anna which is an enigma in herself, but the closest to being somewhat normal.

Last but not least is Big Mike. Which is anything but an inspiring leader, but leaves well enough alone.

Sure Elle is normal, but Captain is always on a Xgame rush. Now we have Crystal that is beautiful and pretty straight forward. Working with a Senator is anything but normal and especially this one.

Crystal walks up to Casey and gives him a good looking over. It had not been long ago she had been with him in this very city, helping him out.

"Well this is a most unexpected surprise indeed! I had thought that you were working with the FBI, but I see that I was mistaken", Crystal says.

This takes Casey back as there was definitely something more to this lady. He had said his goodbye's to Cathernia earlier today. He had watched her plane leave to go back to her home in Spain.

"So how do you know the Senator? I am sure it is not because you grew up with him", Casey looked at her sideways. "Not to mention he doesn't ask for favors for just anyone."

"No we worked together several years ago. I helped him out of a situation and we were friends from the whole thing", she said.

This has Casey working overtime on where she could have worked. There are few, if any agencies that could hide peoples histories from the NSA databank.

"Well, we need to get started. No sense of just setting here chatting Casey. Where do we begin", she says as she is walking out the door.

"I have been in contact with a few people and it seems that we need to head south. Seems that our mystery man and Chuck has headed down to Guatemala City. Not sure what they are up to yet, but we will catch them", Casey conveys matter-of-fact. "I have a plane ready and we can take off after we have a bite to eat."

"Good, I want to get out of here as soon as we can, but I could use some walking around." Crystal has already walked through the doors, not waiting for Casey.

They go to a nice restaurant and enjoy their meal. Both know it could be a while before they have time to sit down anywhere.

Casey is still sizing up Crystal as they eat. She is clearly aware of what he is doing and decides to talk first.

"OK, you have looked me over enough already. What is it that you want to know? Obviously Chuck trusts you and so does the Senator. I would have to say that I trust Chuck more though", Crystal finishes.

Eyeing Casey as he is trying to figure out what he wants to ask. "I know that you could only be either NSA or CIA and guessing from your demeanor, I would say NSA."

Casey is again taken back by her observations and how blunt she is. He is clearly dealing with someone in the intelligence business. She has him at a disadvantage and he is not liking it one bit!

"Why do you say that, and why do you believe that I am not FBI", he continues? "Plenty of undercover FBI agents out in the field. What makes you think I am NSA?"

"Well for one, you know the Senator and he recommended you. He doesn't run in the FBI circles much. Then there is the fact that you are wondering where I used to work and not doing a very good job of it either", she says knowing that this will tick him off. "Then there is the fact that you always look pissed off, which is something a CIA agent would never do. How am I doing so far?"

"Batting 1000 so far, but there are other agencies.", Casey throws out there. He knows that she has him dead to rights, with pisses him off even more.

"Well, I don't have time for you to figure it out. I want us to be up front and maybe you will stop holding back. I know that Chuck is of extreme importance to the NSA and CIA. I also know that since you obviously did not find out about my background, you have to be in the NSA. The Senator was very vague about anything else on Chuck, but I have my suspicions", Crystal stops at that point.

She eyes Casey waiting for him to give her a sign to continue. He finally lets out a grunt.

"I was working for the NRO for several years. As you know the NRO is made up of CIA and 'Other' DOD personal. As I was near the top of the agency, I was privy to almost all intelligence information. After all, the NRO provides all Satcom data as well as other sources of intel to all of the Agencies. "

" I worked several projects but only one had both the NSA and CIA working together. I left before it was completed. I suspect that since both the CIA and NSA are working together, it has something to do with that project", Crystal had flatly confirmed that she was indeed more than she seemed.

Casey was now impressed and concerned about this woman. If she was part of the NRO, then she was either a pencil pusher or one of the few Field Ops. Either way, she knew way to much for his taste.

"Let's just say that I agree with your assumption, why should I trust you", Casey says. "If your in the intelligence community, then you know the rules."

"I was in the community, but I left a few years ago. I just did not have the desire to deal with it any more. Things can change you and at some point it is either you don't care or you quit. I decided that I was worth more and quit.", she spoke softly.

Casey could see that something had hurt her and that she had a few ghost that she did not want to talk about now. He prided himself on a good judge of character and she seem to be genuine.

The fact that Chuck had also found her trustworthy as well. Chuck seemed to have a knack for finding good people. Okay, so most of them were odd as well, but usually good people.

"I will say that you can trust your feelings on this one, but that is all I can say. Let's get one thing clear, I am the leader here. This is not a democracy and I don't take chances. Can you live with that? If not then it is best we part ways right now."

Crystal takes a few more bites of her food, before answering. She carefully thinks about what she is going to say.

"I will agree with your rules, but understand one thing. I will do this with or without you. I can take care of myself and don't think for one minute that I cannot get the job done. I just don't want to go down that path unless I have to, if you know what I mean. If not, then you are wasting my time already",Crystal offers. "Chuck means something special to me and I hope he does to you as well. But if you get in my way, I will shoot you and leave you for dead!"

Casey smiles at that last statement. This may be more fun that he thought!

Finishing up, they get a taxi back to the airport and load up the plane Casey has waiting for them. It looks ruff on the outside, but it is clearly loaded when they get in. The fact that it contains a glasspack for the instrument controls, with some of the newest electronic features is impressive.

It takes no time for Casey to get going and soon they are heading down to Guatemala City. Little did Casey realize that his old partner was already there.

--

We pan back to Bryce and Chuck. They had been flying for about 18 hours leaving a trail for Sarah to follow.

Bryce had a pretty good idea what Sarah would expect for him to do, so he did just what she expected.

Well, he would till he was ready to get lost again. He also needed to take a chance and contact Director Graham.

He knew that Graham would not be happy, but after he explained what they were up to, he would sanction the mission.

Bryce knew that Sarah was aware they were heading south. So he flew to Santa Rosa De Copan City first.

They ate and refueled and headed to Tegucigalpa, then to San Antonio De Flores before they stopped for the night. Bryce was pretty sure they would have a day, if not two on anyone tracking them.

As soon as the plane was taken care of Bryce contacted Graham. He convinced Graham that everything was under control and as expected Graham sanctioned the mission.

They found a cheap place to stay. It was a hole-in-the-wall, but it would do.

It was good for Chuck to see what agents had to put up with anyway. They seldom were able to stay at 4 star hotels. It was common to stay in a dump, to stay below the radar.

Bryce was sure that it was time for him to start the 2nd phase of the Mephitos project. It was one part that he had left out of the Graham conversation.

This was going to be the hard part and would tell if this was going to be a bust or not.

Chuck had picked out his design and it made sense to Bryce as well. He was going to use two symbols. One to induce the change and another to help exit the metamorphosis. This was less risky than waiting for the effect to wear off.

The symbol was a picture of a black mamba snake for it sleek form, with Bat like wings to induce the metamorphosis. There is a discrete difference to bring him back out of it.

The wings were the difference and that small change meant a lot to the project. Bryce was not sure why, but it was clearly documented that it was necessary.

They had arrived about mid day and were a bit tired. They had eaten and gotten some rest. This would make it a bit easier to talk to Chuck, at least he felt it would be.

Setting in the hotel, Bryce is about to embark on a path that there was no turning back. He was about to change Chucks life yet again. He was not sure why people trusted him so often, but he had always been able to manipulate them.

"Chuck, it is time we started the hypnotherapy portion of the process.", he said as he bowed his head."This is the part of the process that will remove the emotional barriers that you have. It is not painful, but it will keep you from beating yourself up emotionally. As you know agents cannot afford to be emotional. If we do, it will end up killing us or someone we are with. Either is an unacceptable loss."

"I think I understand what your saying so far. I need to remove the emotional factor or I may end up getting someone killed. You know I am not a big fan of people dying.", Chuck acknowledges.

"When you are guided by a hypnotherapy process, your concentration is even more intense, heightened by diminished physical sensations and awareness of your surroundings."

"While in this state, the part of your mind that's capable of making change becomes very receptive to messages that will lead you to your goal."

"The thing is that people cannot really be Hypnotized to do something that they would not normally do! That is unless it was a goal for them. So if you don't want something to happen, you cannot really be hypnotized into it."

"Now to be clear, people usually choose to be either good or bad. The problem is that everyone has good and bad intentions. You Chuck have always had good intentions, but we will have to change that."

"If you are to help, you will need to want to change. Otherwise, this is a waste of time and sooner or later you are going to get someone killed. Now, I am sure that you would sacrifice yourself, but are you willing to let Elle or Sarah die for you?"

Bryce waits for Chuck to think about all he has said. This is a hard decision for Chuck, even though he would do anything for the people that he loves.

It is all up to Chuck at this point, as he is the only one that can make this decision.

He must want to change for it to work, The skills will continue to work, but the real test is the emotional detachment that is needed for them to succeed.

Chuck lays back on the bed and is in deep thought. He knows that he would give his life in an instant. But now he is being asked to give up his identity as well!

Closing his eyes, he pictures all the people he loves. There are many more than he really thought about. In the end, there are only two that he cares enough to give up his identity/soul for! Elle and Sarah are worth everything to him, even unto his death.

"Bryce, will this be a permanent change or can it be reversed.", Chuck wonders?

"It should not be permanent, but there is always a risk. I wont lie to you about that, but there is risk in everything we do. The question that you need to answer is, is it worth the risk to save the people you care about", Bryce countered. He knows that Chuck would take the risk, having it put into that prospective.

"The images will help you go into and out of the metamorphosis. This should limit the risk. Why don't you sleep on it and we can continue this talk in the morning. Lets get some sleep and be fresh for tomorrow."

Chuck doesn't speak, but just continues to lay down on the bed. He has a lot to think about and will not make a rash decision this time. This time it is up to him to determine his fate!

Chuck takes quite some time to fall asleep. He had listed all the pros and cons of proceeding.

The lists were both long, but in the end the real factor was who's life is more important. Was his life more important than Elle or Sarah? There really was but one answer to that question.

He goes to sleep with the images of Sarah and Elle on his mind. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	5. Lost Soul

_**Author's note: **_links to youtube are being stripped and not working which sucks, but just add in front of the links. If you use the links to the music, you can get a bit of a picture of what I am thinking while writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! Just ask if you want to use any part of it, with a simple acknowledgement given somewhere. )

BTW, I try and use real locations and information when possible. If you don't know who the NRO is, send me a email and I will tell you. )

--

recap:

Chuck doesn't speak, but just continues to lay down on the bed. He has a lot to think about and will not make a rash decision this time. This time it is up to him to determine his fate!

Chuck takes quite some time to fall asleep. He had listed all the pros and cons of proceeding.

The lists were both long, but in the end the real factor was who's life is more important. Was his life more important than Elle or Sarah? There really was but one answer to that question.

He goes to sleep with the images of Sarah and Elle on his mind. Tomorrow would be a big day.

--

The scene switches to Sarah as she is staking out the Hotel that Bryce and Chuck had been staying in. She had been there for several hours, is hungry, hot and a bit pissed off that they had not showed back up yet.

She was cursing herself for taking time out to sleep, before going out looking for them. She had a bad feeling that she had already missed them, but they had not checked out?

Setting there in the corner watching the Hotel, it was hot and annoying. As she was getting angry, her phone started to ring. She simply looked at the phone without missing a beat.

"Sarah, I have some news for you on the intersect and Bryce", Graham announced to her. "Bryce called and discussed his plan to take out a group of Fulcrum agents in South America. They are on their trial and Bryce needs Chuck to help him identify them."

"South America, but that puts the intersect at risk! There is no way he can protect Chuc..., I mean the intersect by himself. ", Sarah almost spit out. " I should meet up with them and help with the mission."

"Bryce said you would want to do that, but he is afraid that it will interfere with the intersect", he explained.

"He has underestimated what he can do this time Sir", she exclaimed. "I can be there in.." When Director Graham cut in.

"Agent Walker, I agree with you to a point. I want you to trail them and cover them from a distance. Don't get involved unless something is going down. You are still not assigned to the intersect officially", He reminded her.

Feeling that this is the best that she can do at the moment, she agrees to cover them from a distance. And if she just happens to run into Chuck, oh well.

"Sir, where are they at right now? I have not seem them come back to their rooms yet", she requested.

"They are in San Antonio De Flores now. I assume that you can get down there and catch up to them. Remember to keep your distance, but be ready to back them up."

"What? They are in Honduras? I will get right on it Sir", she says feeling a bit silly for being fooled by Bryce.

The phone goes dead as Graham hangs up. She gets up and heads for her Hotel. Knowing that this is going to take a long flight, she needs to get some sleep. Flying without sleep down here is just asking to die.

Sarah arrives at her hotel and and lays out what she will need when she wakes up. She has the rest of it packed and ready to carry it out when she wakes up.

Laying her head on the pillow, she quickly goes to sleep. Soon she will see Chuck and Bryce is putting him in harms way again! She dreams of Chuck and she hopes that they will soon be reunited.

--

As you see Sarah laying down to sleep a twin-engine plane is touching down in Guatemala City. It taxi's it way to the general layover area right next to Sarah's plane.

Two people get out and we see that it is Casey and Crystal. It had been a silent flight, as Casey was still trying to size up what he had learned earlier from her.

Crystal stretches out and the tight clothes that she is wearing show every curve on her body. Casey pulls his eyes from the view and notices a young man coming to attend to their plane.

As Casey is talking to the boy, he asks about the plane next to him with America N number. Within a minute, he knows that the plane belongs to Agent Walker and has been tampered with.

He decides that they will get something to eat and then look for Walker. She is bound to have information on Chuck by now and should give them a head start. He also wants to see what is going to happen with Sarah and Crystal meet up again.

With steak and eggs on his plate, Casey is enjoying his meal. Crystal has toast and pancakes and seems to be really deep in thought. She still is not sure how far she can trust Casey.

Crystal also feels that she will have to call Sarah when Chuck is found. Little did she know that they were about to be reunited again. It seems that Chuck has a way of bringing people together, even when they do not want it.

Exiting the restaurant, Casey starts calling around and finds Sarah's Hotel. He would get them a room for the night and start out fresh in the morning.

They checked into the Hotel and he left Sarah a note. He knew that she would check for any messages before she would leave.

Crystal was grateful for the chance to shower and get some sleep. She had been flying for some time now and needed a break. She laid down and was asleep in 2 minutes.

Casey was different. He setup traps and put a chair against the doorhandle to keep anyone from breaking in. After he showered, he placed his pistol under his pillow and went to sleep.

It took him an hour before he could fall asleep. He kept wondering what he did to cause him such karma to end up with both of Bartowski's women.

He was asleep for several hours, when he heard a knock on the door.

Pulling his Desert Eagle 50 cal from under his head, he started looked out the peephole. It was Walker and she did not look to happy, to say the least.

Casey opened the door and allowed Sarah into the room. She could see that he was sleeping, but it must be important if he was there.

"So I got your note. What was it you wanted to see me about", Sarah requested?

"Well hello to you too, Agent Walker. Since you want to get right to business, then I should let you know that someone messed with your plane. You are missing your pleads.", waiting for her to pop a gasket. After she did not show any anger, he continued," I know your looking for Chuck and so are we. You can ride with us until we find Chuck."

"Who is WE or do you have a rabbit in your pocket", she said with a bit of amusement. "Is the NSA after Chuck too? Director Graham said that they were authorized for this mission with NSA's blessing?"

"What mission are you talking about Walker? I am here with Crystal, looking for Chuck. It seems that our wallflower is not what she looks like. She used to work for the NRO and has some pretty serious pull with a certain Senator."

"OMG, you mean to tell me that Crystal is here and looking for Chuck also? This is not good! How are we going to work together without her suspecting" she questioned Casey?

" She knows that the NSA and CIA are working together. She just doesn't know the whole story. I suspect that she will know your working for the government, when she finds out that you are here. No sense worrying about it at this point", he informs her. "Besides, we will need to work together on this one."

"Okay Casey, but I don't like the direction that this is going. Since she is NRO, it could be easy for her to find out about who we work for. We will get together in the morning and go from there", Sarah finishes.

"Actually, she already is pretty sure who I work for. I would not be surprised that she will figure you out as well. Her contact is very highly placed. Still we are all out to find Chuck and help if we can, so no since in trying to skirt the issue", he grunted.

With that, Sarah went back to her room and Casey went back to bed. It was going to be a long next few days.

--

We switch back to Chuck as he is tossing and turning in his bed. He wakes with a start as he recalls the nightmare.

He is reliving the nightmare, it had Sarah being captured and tortured by Fulcrum because of his mistake! He had lead them to her without knowing it because he did not know he had a tail.

Sweat was running down his face and back, it seemed so real. She was dying because of his failure. He was always screwing things up, because he did not know any better. Chuck knew that the agencies would not train him, so what choice did he really have?

He had only Bryce and that scared the hell out of him. But the dice where cast and he just hoped that it was not snake eyes this time.

As Chuck looks back on his life, he has always had bad luck. His parents, college, girlfriends, jobs and now the intersect.

Elle had always been there for him and recently so had Sarah. They had sacrificed for him so may times, now it was his turn.

They were his life, his love, his reason for living, his whole world!

Okay, so Sarah was a bit of a strange situation and it was a one sided love. He thinks about it and even with everything that has happened, he would not change loving her for nothing.

Having made the decision, he was not looking forward to telling Bryce. Even though he knew that Bryce thought he trusted him, Chuck knew deep down that he did not trust Bryce.

True friends don't stab you in the back, no matter what the situation. That and he still felt that Bryce would take Sarah away from him.

What Chuck did believe is that he would end up getting someone killed, if he did not learn to control his emotions. Sarah had told him as much on several occasions

It was impossible for him to control how he felt, every time she got close to a mark. They had been lucky so far and none had cause any permanent damage to the team.

Laughing to himself at that last statement, there was no Team Chuck any more. He had secured his freedom and at the same time destroyed the team in the process.

It was for the best, they were better off without him. Safer for them at least, okay safer for Sarah.

Laying there staring at the ceiling, Chuck feels so alone. He is comforted by the fact that no one can get hurt due to him, at the moment.

Some time later, Bryce wakes up and starts getting ready for the day. He is shaving when Chuck starts talking.

"I have thought about what you said and I will go through with this experiment of yours. I sure hope you know what your doing, because you are really putting me into a serious mind game with this", Chuck said as he looked out the window. "I really don't want to end up like some unemotional robot agent. I want to still be me, when this is all over!"

Bryce had stopped shaving at that last statement, trying to not get angry. He knows that he has to remove all emotion, a lot of the time. He just never thought of it as being a robot.

"Chuck, we have to be that way or people die. We don't like it any more than you do, but we have no choice. Do you think we really WANT to be this way?! I sure as hell hate it and wish it were not that way, but I made a commitment to me and my government. To do the BEST that I can and that is part of it", Bryce was seething! "You try living from day to day with no one you can trust and people trying to kill you. It is no picnic in the park!"

"You made the choice Bryce, I did not! You made it for me, two times now. Both times I am the one getting the short end of the stick or did you forget about what you did to my life! Now your going to screw with me a third time and this time I may end up some unemotional monster, if it goes wrong", Chuck shoots back! "It is not your brain that is being screwed with or your personality that is being split in two. I never wanted this, but I get it shoved down my throat! Now I have _**no choice,**_ as I will NOT shirk my duties no matter what! But I don't want to turn into you Bryce, No offence!"

Bryce just turns back around and continues his shaving. He knows what Chuck means and it actually bothers him. He doesn't know why, but for once Chuck seems to be the better man in his mind. It doesn't take him long to shake it off, after all he is the superspy and not Chuck.

After breakfast and setting up the equipment, they are ready to begin. Bryce has scanned in the symbols for Chuck.

He cannot help but notice, that the Snake is in the shape of an S with it's tail coiling at the end. With the Bat like wings in this drawing, it looks ominous to Bryce and actually caused him to shiver.

There is something dark and almost evil in its style, like giving Bryce a glimpse into what the future will hold. He shakes it off as just being ridiculous.

Chuck puts on the sound reduction Bose headphones and settles on the bed to relax. He is not sure why he needs to do this, but he does it anyway.

The first symbol comes onto the monitor and he begins to hear the song that he picked out in the background. He is trying to listen to the music, bring me back to life ( /watch?vSU6GoNrALvM&featurerelated ), but it is very faint. This causes him to concentrate harder, when a voice starts calmly and smoothly talking to him about relaxing.

The voice is so calm and inviting, while mixing with the music. He starts to fall asleep to the combination.

Chuck is unaware that the process has begun, but he is not fighting it. He allows it to proceed. It starts by getting him to relax, then adds in the necessary filters to his subconscious. This is what would take a normal person several days to months to do without the hypnotherapy.

Bryce had included the key works such as the symbol, Sarah, Elle as well as the threat to their lives. This will reinforce the subconscious, to let the treatment be recorded deep into his brain.

This goes on for a few hours before it is done. Chuck starts to awake, feeling refreshed and actually a bit happy. He is not sure why, but he feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

Having never done something like this before, Chuck is not really aware of how it works. Though it is evident that it did and Bryce doesn't let on. He just let's Chuck have his moment, after all he will have to be tested.

Bryce puts on a smile and knows exactly how he will test Chuck, to see if it is working. They will have to do this a few more times, but by the end of the week!

Chuck feels a bit more attached to Elle and Sarah, but not sure why. He just knows that he is doing something to protect them and he feels good about it.

The one thing that pops into Chuck's mind is, how he wished he knew the Agent side of Sarah. It was one thing that they have never been able to reconcile.

Sarah was always telling him, he did not understand. Now he was with Bryce and he still did not understand!

Chuck thinks to himself, "Well, I guess I will never understand how agents get to be the way they are. How they can conceal their emotions and not let anyone in. I guess I just don't have what it takes." You can see his displeasure at that last thought.

Oh how wrong Chuck was about to be. There was no way he could have know, that the pain it will take to use for this skill. The detachment and lack of feeling love could change a person so much.

It is a hard lesson that a few of us really ever know. Those of us that do, are never the same. Some can handle it and move past it, while others end up alone and bitter.

Some end up with slit personalities and are never really whole again. Which would Chuck become is yet to be seen. A piece of his soul had been lost and he wasn't even aware of it yet.

While Chuck turns his thoughts to Sarah, he feels a poem rise to his mind's eye. He cannot help, but think about the words and hope they are not a warning to his future!

The poem in his mind is Lost Souls by Sweet Madness!

_In this heartless creation  
It is hard to understand  
Why some souls choose to wander  
Forgetting_

Yet I am lost without wandering  
My love is a ghost  
Ancient - with wisdom  
Vital - with tears  
Not able to move on  
Unable to let go

It's hard to remember a love  
You don't recognize in this life  
Yet the memory is without thought  
Agony - without knowledge  
This love - is without mercy

Passing through eternity  
Life to the next  
Forever searching  
In a labyrinth of whispers  
For a blissful love  
Lost

Longing for the touch  
I'll sense when I feel  
Whispering to my heart  
Comforting this stoned soul

Our love burns within me  
But I am lost in the shadows  
This entity of dreams  
Forever killing me

I believe this love is eternal  
The flame will not relinquish  
Forever circling me  
The very matter of my existence

But for now I simply breath  
Awaiting your rescue  
Music - bonding our souls  
Pain - stirring the memories  
While silence shouts out this melody 

--


	6. a little rain must fall

_**Author's note: **_links to youtube are being stripped and not working which sucks, but just add in front of the links. If you use the links to the music, you can get a bit of a picture of what I am thinking while writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! )

BTW, I try and use real locations and information when possible. If you don't know who the NRO is, send me a email and I will tell you. )

--

recap:

Oh how wrong Chuck was about to be. There was no way he could have know, that the pain it will take to use for this skill. The detachment and lack of feeling love could change a person so much.

It is a hard lesson that a few of us really ever know. Those of us that do, are never the same. Some can handle it and move past it, while others end up alone and bitter.

Some end up with slit personalities and are never really whole again. Which would Chuck become, is yet to be seen. A piece of his soul had been lost and he wasn't even aware of it yet.

While Chuck turns his thoughts to Sarah, he feels a poem rise in his mind's eye. He cannot help, but think about the words and hope they are not a warning to his future!

The poem in his mind is Lost Souls by Sweet Madness!

_In this heartless creation  
It is hard to understand  
Why some souls choose to wander  
Forgetting_

Yet I am lost without wandering  
My love is a ghost  
Ancient - with wisdom  
Vital - with tears  
Not able to move on  
Unable to let go

It's hard to remember a love  
You don't recognize in this life  
Yet the memory is without thought  
Agony - without knowledge  
This love - is without mercy

Passing through eternity  
Life to the next  
Forever searching  
In a labyrinth of whispers  
For a blissful love  
Lost

Longing for the touch  
I'll sense when I feel  
Whispering to my heart  
Comforting this stoned soul

Our love burns within me  
But I am lost in the shadows  
This entity of dreams  
Forever killing me

I believe this love is eternal  
The flame will not relinquish  
Forever circling me  
The very matter of my existence

But for now I simply breath  
Awaiting your rescue  
Music - bonding our souls  
Pain - stirring the memories  
While silence shouts out this melody 

--

That night Sarah was woken up by the sound of rain on the window. A storm had settled in and started to pour down. This was another delay in her attempt to reach Chuck!

Only good thing is that he will not be able to go anywhere in this rain either. She would not be denied getting what she wanted.

Sarah was not the kind of person that took no for an answer. She was extremely good at risk assessment and rain in Central America was not a risk she could afford to ignore.

Dark clouds were overhead, when Sarah came down to the restaurant for Breakfast. She ordered eggs, fresh fruit and a glass of milk.

Not wanting to talk to anyone, as her mood was as foul as the weather, she did not motion for Casey to join her.

Casey noticed that Agent Walker had a very serious look on her face. He decided that he would wait for her to eat and wait for her to make the first contact.

While the waiter was taking his order, Crystal had came down and saw him setting at the table. She went over and sat down in the chair next to him.

Casey just raised his eyebrows, then went back to finish his order. As he finished, he looked at Crystal for her to order as well.

It did not take long for the waiter to bring them their drinks. There was a uneasy silence between them this morning.

"Well, it looks like we will be here for a few days", Crystal said."I don't think we should try to fly in this weather, do you?"

"No, I would have to agree. I am a pretty good pilot, but I am not stupid enough to fly in this weather", Casey remarked.

Crystal just looked up at him with that last statement, weighting her next words.

"Do you know if we are going in the right direction to find Chuck? I am sure you have talked to someone by now."

"Actually, I talked to a mutual friend and she said that he was in San Antonio De Flores, Honduras. It will take at least 18 hours to get there, if not more. We have to be careful to make sure they don't go someplace else, while on our way down there."

"So you think this source is reliable? I mean do you trust them? If not, I can make some calls and do a bit of snooping as well."

Starting to smile, Casey finally decides to answer the question."Well, I am pretty sure this source is reliable. I think you will to and besides they will be coming with us."

Crystal hikes up her head, as she is trying to figure out what he is talking about. She knows that he thinks this is funny and this puts her on alert.

She starts looking around and there in the corner is Sarah Walker. The woman that Chuck seems to be completely in love with. She can hardly believe her eyes.

As if talking to herself,"Beam me up Scotty, I think the shit is about to hit the fan!"

Not really knowing what to make of this, but the wheels are starting to turn. It cannot be a coincidence that she is here.

Okay, so if Casey is an NSA agent, then could Sarah also be working for them as well. No, she is too smooth, strikingly pretty to be in the NSA.

Well, it sure as hell could not be the FBI or the NRO, as she is well aware of how they operate.

That only leaves a few options, but from how she is blending well to her environment, she would have guess her to be CIA?

But that doesn't make sense as the NSA and CIA don't get along. She has seen it first hand on more than one occasion. Could she be a Mercenary, Nah that is just ridiculous.

Well, if she is CIA, then something is very big and she has put her foot in it for sure now. Why would two rival agencies be associating with a single person?

Crystal is positive that Chuck is not an agent for either group, he just doesn't have the skillset or training. From what she has seen, it doesn't look like they trained him for anything.

Still, this is something that she will have to inquire about. Too late to worry about it now, she is neck deep in it and not about to stop.

At least she wont have to call Sarah and update her on what she finds out. Crystal lets out a sarcastic laugh and Casey stops what he is doing and looks at her.

"So, anything you want to tell me before I go over there? Is this just a job for her or does she actually like him," she spouted to Casey.

He was about to take a drink, when she had asked the question. He did not realize that it frozen him in his tracks.

Casey was not sure what he could tell Crystal safely.

Anything that he said could cause Sarah trouble, but he knew that Crystal was here for Chuck and would not stop till she got her answers.

"For the record, I don't know. Personally, I would have to say you already know the answer to that question", he replied.

It was enough to keep any official statement acknowledging saying she feelings for chuck from happening. It also let her know that she was probably right.

"Thanks for the solid answer", she whispered as she rolled her eyes." You know your not on an assignment right? There are no secrets that will be going back to anyone. That you have my word and I don't say that lightly."

Getting up from the table, Crystal walks over to Sarah. She did not notice her approaching, till it was too late.

"How's the weather in DC, I hear it is sunny. But then again you have to be there to find out, a Sarah? I guess I wont have to wait for that update from you now."

Smiling as she was looking at her. Crystal can see that Sarah was not ready for her this morning.

"Well, I must say this is a pleasant surprise. Care to sit down and have some breakfast", Sarah asked?

"I am already setting with Casey. He was kind enough to let me know you were here too. Amazing how luck keeps bringing us together," Crystal finished. "Then again, maybe I should set down. I have a few questions, If you don't mind?"

Knowing that this was not going to be good, she still motioned for her to set down. Upon setting, Crystal looked her dead in the eyes and waited a few seconds before proceeding.

"I understand why Casey is here, because I got him involved. What I would like to know is why your involved? I am pretty dam sure that Casey is NSA, but I had thought that you were just an analysis for some agency. Now, seeing you here, I have to think that your CIA", she whispered. "The problem is that the two agencies just don't get along. Since you obviously are getting along, there is something big involved."

"I am not at liberty to discuss it Crystal! You know that or you should if what Casey says is true", She blurts out. "Let's just say that, we have been working together for the sake of National Security."

Spooked by Sarah's words, She leans back for a few minutes, taking in all of the data. All of the things that have occurred since meeting Chuck.

There is something that is just not right and it revolves around Chuck. Man she sure knows how to pick them, she thinks to herself.

Well if Sarah is CIA, then he is a job. This is either good for her or really bad for Chuck. If it is bad for Chuck, she will steal him away from Sarah.

Somehow though, she feels that it is more than a job for Sarah. CIA operatives don't get emotional about their assets, unless he is not an asset?

Whatever it is, she will have to find out later. Right now she needs to figure out if Sarah cares for him or not. Might as well bite the bullet.

"I will not ask this but once, I need you to be honest. I will not breath a word to anyone, you have my word. If you are CIA, then you know that what I say I mean. I used to work for the NRO, but I got out." Crystal had lowered her eyes at the end and it was not lost on Sarah.

Knowing that something devastation must have happened to Crystal, she did not press for a reason yet. She knew that sooner or later she would find out, but now was not the time.

Thunder boomed so close, that it made both of them jump in their seats. Bringing Crystal back to reality and Sarah to appreciate that maybe she understood her situation. That is, if she ever gets the courage to tell her the whole story.

"I need to know if you really care for Chuck or is it just an assignment? I hope that I already know the answer, but don't think you can lie to me. I have been with the best of them and I will know Sarah!"

For some reason, Sarah believes that she is telling the truth. If she tries to lie, she would know it and use it against her with Chuck.

Taking a deep breath,"I care for Chuck a great deal. In fact, I came down here after I was reassigned. The problem is, now there may be an issue and I have been assigned to watch him again."

"Again? What do you mean again? Never mind, we can talk about it some other time. I will be honest, I am not 100 percent sure you are being straight with me. I guess I will have to trust you, till I find out different", Crystal concludes. "I am sure that we are all in this to help Chuck and that is enough for now. I will be watching and I have no problems being more than a friend to Chuck, if your lying."

Sarah has no doubt that Crystal is telling her the truth. But she also knows that this woman is here to find and help Chuck. They are kindred spirits in their devotion to him.

"BTW, Casey seems to think highly of you. That in itself is enough for me to know, that you are good at what you do. I never seen an NSA agent that actually though anything good about the CIA." Crystal smiles as she finishes.

Sarah seems to have gotten a bit of a shock out of that. It made her feel a little better, but the rain was still weighting down her mood.

Getting up from the table, Crystal goes back to Casey and sees that her food is already there.

They eat their breakfast and go to back to their rooms. There is not much else they can do at this point.

Sarah and Crystal are on their beds trying not to worry too much, about Chuck. Casey is in his room cleaning his pistol, he knows that they will find Chuck.

He just doesn't trust Bryce, knowing that he will do whatever is necessary to get Fulcrum. That includes sacrificing Chuck, if it will get Bryce his man.

--

Earlier that same morning Bryce had taken Chuck to a local tattoo shop. He had already checked out the owners handy work and was pleased to find an artist in this town.

He had provided the drawing to the Inker and was assured that he could do it without a problem. Bryce had wanted Chuck to place it on his upper arm, but he had refused.

Chuck did not want a large tattoo anywhere one could see from a distance. He had settled on a two inch or so size. It was to be placed on the inside of his wrist, where he could cover it up with something like a watch.

Both Bryce and Chuck were happy with the end result. It felt strange to Chuck to have a tattoo.

The snake head looked like it was following him with it's eyes. Almost like it was alive and calling to him!

Shivering, he covered the tattoo up with his watch. Something clicked in his mind and he knew that things may never be the same again. Chuck shrugged it off as nothing and walked out the door.

It was around midday, when Bryce and Chuck head out to a small cantina. Need for fresh air had brought Chuck along with Bryce, that and hunger.

This was after the third session Chuck had gone through, for emotional detachment. He did not feel it had done anything, other than he felt fresh and renewed after each session.

Entering the Cantina, they both headed for a table. It is not too crowded, with only a few people there due to the rain. Bryce had scanned the room for faces and exits, taking into account each and every one of them.

Chuck was there and hungry, he really did not notice how people were checking them out. He had a lot to learn, about being a agent.

A woman, with hair as dark as midnight, came to the table. She stands between them and ask,"Que puedo hacerle?"

Before realizing it Chuck says,"Dos Cerveza, por favor. Tiene un menú?" He had a nice genuine smile on his face.

She looked at Chuck and with a smile said,"Yes, we do. I will be right back with your beer." She kept looking back at Chuck. She seemed to have been impressed, that he had made an effort to answer her in Spanish.

Most Americans just assume that everyone speaks English and don't attempt to try and speak the native language. He had done both and with a smile.

Bryce had a look on his face as well. He was taken back by Chuck, no way he could have know that was the right thing to do. Actually, he had almost ordered in English, before Chuck had spoken up.

Then again, Chuck was always thinking of others and that was his big flaw. It was how Bryce, as well as Sarah, had gotten him to do anything.

Even in college, he had been able to talk Chuck into almost anything.

Wondering if he had not gotten Chuck expelled, would he have ended up a good spy? Chuck is a natural at a lot of the necessary skills for an agent. He just doesn't know it yet.

Recalling their days at Stanford, Chuck was a completely different person than the one he is now. There was no fear in him back then, as he had pushed himself to excel at everything he did.

Even when he introduced Chuck to Jill, he was fearless. Chuck had stepped up and started up the conversation with her immediately. Chuck was confident, but never cocky back then.

Nah, Chuck still would have been looking out to help people at any cost, Bryce consoles himself.

Chuck will never make a good spy, but he may be able to get him good enough to not get them killed. Bryce is sure that he is right about that last thought.

The woman returns with a menu and the beer. She sets them down and places one in front of Chuck. She has a big smile and is clearly flirting with him and Chuck doesn't even realize it!

Amazed by this, you see the wheels start to turn in Bryce's eyes. He knows what the first mission will be for Chuck. Now we will see how Chuck will do withholding his emotions.

The corner of Bryce's mouth arches up a little and you can almost see him say,'Yep, this is going to be fun!'

Lets see how Chuck will do, knowing the way he feels about Sarah! It will kill two birds with with one stone, since Bryce knows Sarah will be getting here soon.

After a pleasant meal and drinks, they both get up to walk out. The Lady is watching Chuck as they leave, she blurting out, " See you tonight?"

Turning to face her, Chuck says, "Sure, but I don't know when we will be back tonight."

"I will be working till 10. If you make it back by then, I will show you around the town", she hints to Chuck.

Taken a little off guard, he says," Okay, we will do our best to make it." Then he turns around and starts walking a bit nervously.

Bryce just smiles and follows him out. He knows that it is going to be fun now!

This will be a a real test and if it drives a small wedge between Sarah and Chuck, oh well!

She is about 5 ft. 6 inches tall, coal black hair, firm body, with a walk like a dream some Hollywood writer would come up with.

The funny thing to Bryce is, that she came on to Chuck instead of him.

No matter, she would be Chuck's first test. There are always people in these towns that are drug runners or such.

She should know about their activities and Chunk was going to have to get it from her.

He was so pleased with himself on this one. Not only would Chuck have to put the moves on her, he would probably be doing it while Sarah was watching from a distance!

Chuck would not even know about it, but Bryce would use this later. He was not sure why, but he still was a bit jealous that Sarah had not come with him.

He believed that she was still in love with him, but somehow Sarah decided on Chuck. Bryce did not take rejection well, that was his big flaw!

Opening the door, they started another session for Chuck. This time Bryce had Chuck look at his tattoo, when the session started.

At first, nothing seem to happen. But after about 5 minutes, the tattoo seems to start to come to life. It was as if it was moving, but Chuck knew that was not possible.

Eyes started to close, but the winged snake seems to force itself into Chucks mind. As his eyes close, he thinks he can hear the wings beating in his ears! Now the snakes head was looking at him.

Suddenly, the winged snake opened it mouth and seems to encompass Chuck into complete darkness. There was a white hot blinding pain, as the darkness descended on him mind.

It was a cold, solid darkness that covered all his emotions. As if the burning sensation had burned them right out of his body!

One by one, love, kindness, caring, hate, fear, despair, anger seemed to be burned away till there were none left.

In contrast, his senses were alive and everything seemed to register.

He could hear the rain outside and the voices talking in the background. But he could not concentrate on the words? He could hear breathing and knew it was Bryce and the people in the next room.

The burning slowly abided. as the last bit of feeling seems to leave his mind. Only his senses were left and it seemed like a small part of himself was lost!

The words seemed to have stopped, as did the burning in his brain. But he felt cold, almost like in a void in his soul. He felt completely void of fear or death. The were just a means to an end now.

He thought of Sarah and Elle, but there was not the usual desire to be with them. He knew that he loved them still, but it was different, cold, isolated in some distant location in his heart.

The rest of his senses were sharper, almost focused to a razor-thin edge! Chuck was glancing around, noticing things in the room that he had take for granted.

The way the beds were positioned to face the door. The chair setting lopsided. The smell of cigar smoke, left behind by the previous tenet.

All of these were obviously there before, he had just not noticed them. Why was he noticing them now?

For some reason, they stuck out like a sore thumb, but he really did not seem to care. Chuck was focused, attentive to details! But something was wrong, he had no emotional attachment to any of these observations?

It was strange, as he was sure that he hated smoke? At this moment, he did not care one way or the other. It was almost like he was in a dream or movie.

That's when Bryce spoke up,"Chuck, that woman earlier has information about the drug runners in this town. I need you to get that information from her by any means possible."

Looking to see Chucks reaction, there was concern that he would make a big deal out of it. To Bryce's surprise, Chuck did not argue about it at all.

"By any means necessary, I take it you mean sleep with her, if necessary", Chuck responded?

"It is important that we find out Chuck. If that is what it takes, then yes. But that is up to you to figure out", he confirmed. "Since she showed interest in your, then you are the one to do the job. Is that a problem?"

"You know I don't like it one bit Bryce, but I will do what is necessary. I said I would help you and I will help. I just don't have to like it!"

"None of us like it Chuck, but this is what agents have to do. No one ever said our work was easy."

Chuck knew that Bryce was up to something, but what he did not know. He also knew that if it were Sarah here, she would do whatever it took for the mission.

He wanted to be as strong and brave as Sarah had been for him. By them going after Fulcrum, he would be safer and maybe they could actually have a relationship then.

Now the real question is how is he supposed to get the information out of this woman. Not to mention, he kind of like her.

Strangely, he knows a little bit more about the way Sarah feels. He just hoped he could do the job.


	7. Kicken Chicken

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! )

BTW, I try and use real locations and information when possible. If you don't know who the NRO is, send me a email and I will tell you. )

--

recap:

Chuck wanted to be as strong and brave as Sarah had been for him. By them going after Fulcrum, he would be safer and maybe they could actually have a relationship then.

Now the real question is how is he supposed to get the information out of this woman. Not to mention, he kind of like her.

Strangely, he knows a little bit more about the way Sarah feels. He just hoped he could do the job.

--

Crystal is lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. The look of 'enough is enough' on her face and she get out of bed.

Looking out the window, it is still raining and is bringing her down. This is not something that she likes to deal with. There have been enough sad moments in her life and she'll be dammed if this is going to be one of them.

Opening her door and down the stairs, she starts walking down the street. There are shops, but she is looking for a particular type of shop.

It only takes about half a block, before she finds what she is looking for. Looking through the stock, she picks out several items. Crystal is a bit disappointed that they don't have her favorite, but she can make due with what she has.

Paying for the items and leaving a good tip, she tells the man that he may need to deliver more to her room. He looks at the tip and shakes his head with vigor!

Knowing that he had just made more in one tip, than he normally does in a month, he is more than willing to deliver whatever she wants.

He smiles with what teeth he has left, as she leaves. Not only does she tip well, she is very pleasant on the eyes.

Dropping off the items in her room, she then heads to her compadres rooms.

Still soaking wet, she knocks on Casey's door and tells him to come to her room in 10 min. A bit suspicious of her request, he still agrees to come.

Next she walks down the hall a bit further to Sarah's room. She knocks on it and yells,"Meet me in my room in 10 minutes, No excuses!" Then she walks away without waiting for an answer.

Sarah sits up wonder what that was all about, but decides that she will have to go find out. After all, she had promised Chuck that she would try and be friends.

Ten minutes later, both Casey and Sarah show up at Crystals door. They look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

Promptly the door opens and she ushers Casey and Sarah in. The are looking at Crystal for some kind of explanation.

She eyes them both with a serious look, then smiles!

"You know, since I don't really know you two very well, I figure it is time to have a little pow wow", watching them as she walks to the table. "I don't know about you, but I relax more after a drink or two."

There at the table, were chairs with 3 glasses in front of them. Ice in a bucket and several different types of alcohol to chose from as well. There was also a shot glass next to each of the other glasses, with Tequila already poured into them.

Shocked and not really know what to do, both started to beg off. They did not like how this was starting to go already.

Crystal put on a very serious face and was not going to let either of them out of it. They would bond one way of another!

"Listen, either you sit down and drink with me damit, or so help me I will blow your cover wide open! I went out in the rain and got this stuff for all of us and got soaked in the process", continuing as she started to pace the floor. "We will not talk about anything serious, I promise. I just want to get to know you both better."

Casey was starting to like this woman, even if she was a bit out there. Sarah was not sure what to think, but she was sure Crystal would do what she said. There was no doubt in her mind on that, so it looks like she is stuck.

"Now, since we all seem to be connected to Chuck, it is my opinion that we might as well get to know each other", she concluded. "I don't intend to go anywhere and I don't see you going away any time soon either."

"Now, since the mood has been pretty gloomy so far, it is time we livened it up a bit. Casey, your so tightly wound up that I bet you could not get a needle between you cheeks with a sledgehammer", she smiled.

Sarah nearly fell on the floor from the dumbfounded look on Casey's face. She had never seen so much conflicted emotion on his face, Ever!

Casey started to say something, then decided he had better just keep his mouth shut. This one was quick with the wit and a tongue as sharp as a scalpel!

He slowly turned to Sarah, who was about to fall out of her chair from laughing. He gave her a push so that she fell flat on the floor. It did not slow her down one bit though.

Crystal turned to Sarah and was deep in though, watching her get back into her chair. Finally deciding to go for broke, she starts to speak.

"I don't know what your laughing about? You're just as tight as Casey over here. I doubt that you have been laid in months! And from how sexually frustrated Chuck is, I can bet that you are just as up tight. What no batteries for your play toy to keep you relaxed", Crystal said with a up turned eyebrow?

Sarah had stopped laughing and turned about 3 shades of red. Her mouth was so wide open, that you could have fit a whole loaf of bread in it.

A sudden thud brought Sarah out of her embarrassment, as she looked to see Casey laughing with tears coming out of his eyes. She stood up and kicked him in his butt, then proceeded to down the shot of Tequila in front of her.

Sarah is looking at Crystal like she wanted to shoot her, but could not figure out how to do it without going to jail. Actually, jail would be better at this point.

Noticing Sarah's change of mood, she decides that at least the ice is broken. Now it was time to include herself in the ribbing, at least she could control it if she said it first.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed Sarah, you think I don't get sexually frustrated. Hell there are very few men that I would bed down and the one I tried seems to be in love with you", she confesses. "Lord knows toys are the best invention men ever came up with. I have a few with me, if you need to borrow one."

Casey had stopped laughing at this exchange, sits in his chair and downs his shot and pours himself another one. This could be a long night, but it was going to be anything but boring for a change.

"I would offer you my favorite whiskey, but they don't have the 'Kicken Chicken' down here. So I bought what I could find and we should have enough to tide us over for the night. I also have a deck of cards for our entertainment pleasure as well", still smiling.

It was working, because both Casey and Sarah were starting to smile at her.

"What is 'Kicken Chicken' by the way. Maybe I can get some later", Casey inquired.

"Well, a good fiend of mine introduced me to real Kentucky bourbon whiskey. We had some great times back then", she said with a smile. Both noticed that the smile went away as she downed her shot.

Obviously something had happened between her and this friend. As they were watching, she looked up and seen them studying her mood.

"Well, that was a long time ago and we all have to move on, Right? Now where was I, Okay we need to have a drinking game. Here is what I propose, the first game should be the Name game", says Crystal.

"What is the Name game", asks Sarah?

" What! have you been living under a rock or something? Ok, One person starts the game by saying the name of a famous person. This is important, it HAS to be a famous person. The next person then has to say a name beginning with the first letter of the last name of the name just said. For example, if the first person says "Donald Trump" then the next person could say "Ty Cobb". The next person might say "Jackie Chan" and so on. While a person is thinking of a name, they have to be drinking and if they cannot think of a name they must take a shot. Names cannot be said twice in one game. if they are then the person must take a shot. However, bluff names can be made up, if no one notices the game continues. It continues around the circle until the beer runs out or everyone is unconscious. ", Crystal finishes.

Both Casey and Sarah look at each other and know that they are in deep doo doo.

"I will start, then Casey, then you Sarah so that we are going in clockwise order. I will say Adam Baldwin", Crystal says.

"Brian Seacrest", Casey says.

"Ahh, take a shot Casey, that would be Ryan Seacrest! Not Brian Seacrest, for crying out loud. What you never watch TV? Never mind don't answer that", Sarah says with a big smile.

Casey grunts and then downs a shot, which Crystal had just poured. Filling it back up again, knowing that Casey was going to really suck at this game.

It didn't take long before Crystal knew, both Casey and Sarah sucked at the game and she just started to take shots at random to keep up. Not wanting to be left out and all.

After about an hour, Crystal took mercy on them and stopped the game. But she pulled out the cards and suggested a new game, strip poker.

Casey was a bit drunk by now, nodded his approval of the game. Crystal just smiled at him and he knew that he was going to regret it, AGAIN!

They took their time, making small talk and playing cards. All had plenty of cloths to spare, so nothing major really came off for quite some time.

They were actually smiling and having a good time. Crystal knew that they were good people, believing in what they do. This made her much more comfortable, but she knew that they would do whatever their orders told them to do.

Crystal finally had a good hand and they had all gotten down to their main apparel now. Eyeing Casey and Sarah, she bet her shirt.

Sarah also had a decent hand and figured her shirt was also safe. They both looked at Casey and he had a big smile on his face.

Looking at two pair, Kings and ducks, he bet his pants. He was pretty sure that he had them beat! He was going to see a bit more of Crystal and he kind of like the notion.

That and the fact that he was now, well on his way, three sheets to the wind. He took another drink of his Johnny Walker and coke and smiled.

He put his cards on the table and said,"Read them and weep, Ladies!"

Sarah was cursing under her breath with a pair of Queens and started to strip off her shirt. She had hesitated a minute to see what Crystal had before finished.

Crystal had a sad look on her face, as she was putting the cards on the table.

Casey had this big smile, waiting for her to strip off her shirt.

"SUCKER!!", she shouted as she threw down her hand. To his dismay, she had a set of 10's in her hand.

Shock on his face, he could not believe that she had three 10's in a stud poker hand!

Laughing hard, the women started chanting,"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

Acting like a male stripper, he got up and started swinging his hips. He pulled off his pants to reveal his boxers.

Suddenly Crystal and Sarah started laughing so hard that they could not stand! Casey was just looking at them and asked,"What the Hell are you laughing about?"

It took them a few, before they could point to his boxers. He looks down and sees, he has on the pair with little pink horses on them!

He had completely forgot, that he had on the boxers that Cathernia had given him before she left.

"Great, just great!", Casey says. Then he downs the rest of the bottle of Tequila, which was setting in front of him on the table.

It takes about 10 minutes before the women can get themselves under control. They play a bit longer, till they are all down to their bare essentials and decide that was far enough.

Sitting there, Crystal notices a scar on John's shoulder blade.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that small scar, John? No specifics just wondering."

He gives her a look, then says,"Bullet wound in Turkey, no biggy." He feels proud of it, she can tell.

"I have a knife wound in Prague here", she replies back showing a little bit bigger wound on her leg.

"Pitchfork wound in Chili,"Sarah says, enter the contest.

"Bamboo stick in China", Casey shows an even bigger scar.

"Stiletto in Holland", Crystal re-enters the contest, showing the back of her leg.

"Katana sword in Japan", Sarah shoots back showing her inner thigh.

"AK-47 in Canada", dropping his boxers and showing his scarred butt.

Having nothing to out due Casey, Crystal lifts up leg and shows a small nick. She then says,"Razor cut from shaving this morning."

All three of them start laughing and the contest is over. It is well past 2am by now and they all had a pretty good time.

There would be hell to pay tomorrow, but like Crystal already said, they were not going anywhere soon.

Sarah and Casey bid goodnight and headed to their rooms. All three plopped into their beds and were fast asleep.

--

"None of us like it Chuck, but this is what agents have to do. No one ever said our work was easy." Was still ringing in Chucks ears, as Bryce was staring him down.

Still trying to be strong and brave like Sarah, he is trying to figure it out without help. He is sure that Bryce knows what to do, but how does he go about asking without seeming stupid.

One thing that Chuck does know is, he is anything but stupid. Naïve OK, but stupid is not a category that he puts himself in .

Bryce is looking at Chuck and he understands what he is thinking. After all he was trained in this type of thing and Chuck had no idea.

How could he, when all of his time was spent working at the Nerd Herd at Buy More. He had not even gotten back into dating, until Sarah had come along.

No one ever accused Chuck of being stupid, just not trained. Not to mention, he was always looking out for others, instead of himself.

That kind of makes it hard for a person of his type to be devious, but anyone can be trained. After all he already showed, that he has the natural ability of a charmer type of seducer.

Taking pity on Chuck, Bryce feels that he needs to explain some things about seduction. This is not going to be easy, but he knows that Chuck will do his best.

He always does what is necessary, just usually lets his emotions lead him the wrong way at times.

"Chuck, let me explain a bit about Seduction. This is not really rocket science and to be honest you already seem to do it naturally. The only problem is, you do it without thinking and never take advantage of it."

Looking at his sideways, Chuck motions for him to continue. He is fully focused on what Bryce is saying. Maybe this will help him with Sarah as well. That is, if she still will speak to him after.

"To start off with there are Nine classification of Seduction types. I will try to give a brief understanding of each type. This way you may be able to recognize it when someone is using it on you."

Bryce looks into Chucks eyes and there is a focus and determination that he has never seen before. The only person that he though had that much focus was Sarah? Well he was not going to let it go to waste and spells out the quick lesson to Chuck.

"Let's start with the types in no certain order.

_**Siren**_ -- has an abundance of sexual energy and know how to use it. Kind of a person that is good looking and knows it. Then there is the _**Rake**_ -- they have an insatiable adornment for the opposite sex and their desire is infectious. They don't care about what anyone thinks and will go after their prey, taken or not. Next is the _**Ideal lovers**_ -- they use their aesthetic sensibilities and apply it to romance. Attune to what is missing in their partner. They use their ability to observe the way a person acts, more than what they say. It is usually necessary, as often the truth is found in contradiction. They have absolute devotion for their partner. Now the _**Dandies**_ -- like to play with their image and creating a striking and androgenous lure. They use the way they dress, walk and present themselves to seduce. Following is the _**Naturals**_ -- which are very spontaneous and open and very hard to learn. There is also the _**Charismatic**_ -- certain qualities are self confidence, boldness, serenity. Unusual very confidence in themselves, such as a politician. My favorite is the _**Star**_ -- as they are etherial and envelope themselves in mystery. It is the most powerful of all of the types! If you watch actors you will see this type very often. It is like they are some mythical being brought to life in human form. Uniquely is the _**Coquettes**_ -- which are self sufficient with fascinating cool at their core. They tease and use provocative appearances and attitude. They are the MOST effective at Seduction of all of the types. They are Masters of the selective withdraw, which makes them mysterious. This causes their mark to want them more as the emotional withdrawal is the key to enslaving desire. But you can tell them, because they are essentially cold and distant people. _**Does that ring a bell to you?**_"

Bryce waits for it to sink in and he can see the wheels turning in Chucks eyes. A new doubt is now racing where there was none before.

Continuing, Bryce says," Now we come to the interesting type for you Chuck. It is the _**Charmer**_-- they want and know how to please people. They are social creatures that LISTEN to their partner or mark. Listening is the key , using it to let the mark talk. They find out their strengths and most _important_ their weaknesses. They make the mark the center of attention, make them feel bigger and better about themselves.

They distract the mark from their problems, focusing attention, being lighthearted, energetic and a fun presence. The secret key to capturing a persons attention is by being subtle. There is always a subtle hint of sexuality, but subtract the sex itself and the mark will be the one to pursue the sexual aspect.

It will seem to the mark, as if they are the ones that came up with the desire. They plant ideas, insinuate suggestions, lull their mark into ease and comfort. It is a lot like what a hypnotist uses to trick or charm their patient. The more relaxed the target, the easier it is to bend them to your will. They will understand their marks spirit.

This works well with outsiders, as it shows that you share their values of their adopted group or their country. That you took the time to learn their language and prefer their customs is immensely charming."

Trying to put all of this information into prospective, Chuck is still thinking about what he just heard. It is not hard for him to realize why Bryce thinks he is a Charmer type.

He has always gone out of his way to be kind, learn peoples habits and adopt to their needs. Just like he observed how Sarah did not like olives on her pizza.

Like a bolt of lighting, he knows that he really does belong to the Charmer class and can use that to his advantage. How many times has his smile or his kindness to others, caused angry customers to become almost friends.

LOL, he has been using this skill, without realizing it, in his job every day at the Buy More. Just never realized that it could be used for other things like seduction.

Smiling while watching Chuck deep in thought, he knows there is bit more confidence coming from Chucks persona. Chuck will be able to take this information and actually use it to his benefit now.

"You know that you actually charmed that lady at the cantina today? She was eating out of your hands and you didn't even realize it. Then again, you have always had a way with people, but to kind to take advantage of it", Bryce stated. "Now that you know, you will have to use it to your advantage. This is one skill that you need to practice all the time. Social engineering or Seduction is a necessary evil in our business."

A sadness comes over Chucks face, as this is his first lesson for spy 101. Now to deceive and manipulate those around you.

He should feel like a scumbag, but he doesn't. There is a void holding it back, but for how long?

"Well, I see what you're saying Bryce, but I feel a bit cheap now. I am about to take something that I have always felt good about and turn it into something dirty!"

Bryce helps him pick out some cloths, as it is getting close to the time to meet the lady in the cantina.

Ten minutes before the designated hour, Chuck opens the door and heads out to his escapade. It will be his first adventure in trying to seduce the other sex, at least without really wanting them first.

Entering the cantina, he was immediately aware of the lady smiling at his presence. She was happy that he had showed up and he was calm for a change. There is no nervousness or dread about deceiving her.

From a distance, Bryce could see Chuck talking and charming this woman with easy. His smile and the attention he was paying to her was already evident. Chuck already had her under his spell, just like so many in his college days.

Following them around, Bryce made sure that Chuck was ok. He was not going to let anything happen, if things when south. Too bad that Chuck was not aware of that, but it could hurt his confidence if he did.

Bryce was able to see that the night went well for Chuck. They had been laughing and dancing most of the night. The woman never taking her eyes off of him. Actually he was impressed with the entire situation.

Chuck had passed his first test with flying colors. He had even been sure that the woman had actually tried to get Chuck to stay the night. He had watched as Chuck had kissed her goodnight and she was wanting more!

Bryce even laughed, as leaving your mark wanting more, was a sure sign of placing the hook in deep. Desire is a the ultimate result of seduction. And seduction is the ultimate form of power!

Now he just needed for a few things to come into place and Chuck would be forced into helping him more than he realized.

Friend or not, Bryce needed to take down Fulcrum. Chuck was the key to making that happen much quicker, but he needed to put a wedge between Chuck and Sarah.

She was the one person that could put a kink into his plans. The real question is, when will she get here? He needed her to be here, before Chuck finished his assignment. At this pace, it would not take him too long!

--


	8. Second base

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! )

BTW, I am not sure how well this one will be, but I decided to have some more fun with it and included a few hints to other people that I read as well. Enjoy or not. )

--

recap:

Now he just needed for a few things to come into place and Chuck would be forced into helping him more than he realized.

Friend or not, Bryce needed to take down Fulcrum. Chuck was the key to making that happen much quicker, but he needed to put a wedge between Chuck and Sarah.

She was the one person that could put a kink into his plans. The real question is, when will she get here? He needed her to be here, before Chuck finished his assignment. At this pace, it would not take him too long!

--

Waking from the drumming going on in her head, Sarah finally got up. It was about midday and she was hungry.

Jumping into the shower and getting dressed, decides not to even bother with makeup. She was in no mood for it, but was going to make sure that Crystal joined her.

Minutes later, she walks out of her door and straight to Crystals room. Banging on the door, she hears a stirring in the room.

"Wake up in there already. It's time to get something to eat.", knowing that would get a reaction.

"Jiminy Cotton Picken Christmas!! Do you mind not knocking so loud!", Crystal shouted. "I feel like the Blues Brothers are driving around in my head!"

"Don't blame me! Your the one that wanted to play the name game last night. I will be back in 15min, so get dressed and lets get something to eat. Be ready or I will really make some noise", Sarah laughed.

All she could hear was the bed squeaking, as if someone was getting out of it. She now headed to Casey's room. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened.

"I am awake Walker, not that I want to be. I hear that the storm is letting up and we should be able to get out of here by tomorrow", Casey finishes. He knows that she would want to know when they could leave.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Crystal was dressed and ready. She had been able to take a shower and even put some makeup on.

Sarah was showing a new found respect for this woman. Not only can she drink and have fun, she could also get showered, dressed and made up with a hangover.

Settling on a nice restaurant, they all sat down to eat. It was a pleasant meal, with small talk as if they had been friends for some time. Nothing personal, but still enough to further the bond they had forged last night.

Crystal had pancakes with maple syrup, while Sarah had French toast. Casey was eyeing the pancakes, but just had coffee and toast. He had to use a Sharp knife as their waiter, Leecan was slow in getting him a butter knife.

During their meal, a monkey was climbing down from a tree. A loud bang rang out, causing all three to look in the direction of the sound. It was just the backfire from a truck that had a Norcali sticker and the letters GCG loves HJB scratched into the side of the door.

The man driving looked like he was a Notorious bank robber or someone that had wrestled gators for a living. The bill arrived and as Casey went to pay, he came up a little short and need to borrow some money from Sarah.

The rest of the day went by fast, making plans on the fastest way to get to where Chuck and Bryce were last seen.

After a good nights sleep, everyone was up before dawn. Packed and ready, all three was quickly at the airport and off on their quest to find the one man that seems to bring them all together.

Once in the sky, even Casey seemed to be in a good mood. He was humming a few bars to some song.

It took Sarah and Crystal a few minutes till they both started in as well. It was clearly the right song for this group. After all, CCR was not only a good band choice, but the song "Bad Moon Rising" seemed to be what they were feeling as well!

--

It had been a few days now and the rain had stopped during the night after the second day.

Bryce moved the plane to a small strip, away from the main airport. No since in drawing any more attention than they needed.

Unknown to Bryce, the lady had actually known about some drug running in the area. She was somehow connected to one of the main bosses.

Chuck had not been able to get his name, but had gathered some very important intel.

After their night out, she had let it slip that he needed to be careful. It seems that someone important may get upset with her, but that did not stop her from flirting with Chuck.

Knowing better, Bryce should warn him to be careful. He decided to just watch over Chuck instead. Chuck was making great progress and Bryce actually worked better under the threat of danger.

Chuck, on the other hand, did not know about the danger. He was not used to always looking for hidden dangers, but he was very focused and could sense that there was something just not right. Bryce was holding back on him and Chuck had made a mental note of it for later.

In his report to Graham, Bryce had mentioned that her name was Marisol Cabezas. The CIA was running a check on her and would give him an update the next time he checked back in.

While under deep cover, there was no set communication routine. It had to be random and very infrequent to maintain his cover. He was not expected to make contact for a few more days.

Bryce had been observing Chuck for these last several days. They had move into separate rooms, to give him some space. He was a bit surprised how fast Chuck was picking up on what he was teaching him.

Each morning they would go through the same ritual of hypnotherapy, which seems to be working well. It was working better that Bryce could have ever possibly dreamed!

There was one thing that he had noticed. Each time Chuck used the symbol to induce his emotional detachment, the more he seems to lose a bit of his personality.

It was not the same old Chuck, when he got back. He was fine to start out with, but you could see that it bothered him. It was bleeding over to his good nature, seemed to be in a black mood for hours later.

Bryce was always able to get him to laugh, about some of the old pranks they used to pull. Sometimes they would just do something to have some fun.

He did not want Chuck cracking, because of this. He needed him whole!

Another thing they worked on was his reflexes. Every morning, they worked on the exercise of sticky hands based on Wing Chun. It not only teaches reflexes, but increases reaction time and attention to your opponent.

This was coming along quite well, along with the Tai Chi exercises. Rain or shine, they also ran 3 miles each day. At first Chuck's shoulder was bothering him, but he pushed through it, Bryce noted.

After the rains had stopped, Marisol had taken them to her special place in the jungle. It had a beautiful waterfall that cascaded into a river that was idea for swimming.

With the rains, the river was full,warm and inviting. Marisol had introduced Bryce to a friend of hers and all four of them had spent the day there. It was a peaceful and pleasant day.

The waterfall was not as high at the Pulhapanzak Falls, further towards the east side of the Honduras. Though he would not call a 90ft high waterfall a small one.

It had been a long time since Bryce had a day like this. The last time was in Cabo. A part of him still feels for the loss of his partner, but then again he was always better alone.

What he did note was, that Marisol was pushing herself on Chuck more and more each day. It was obvious that she was very interested and each time Chuck smiled, you could see her smile just as brightly.

Shadows were starting to fall on them, as the sun was being blocked by the trees. They would have to head back in a hour or two . Marisol wanted to show Chuck something up the cliff a bit higher.

She grabbed her cloths, pulling Chuck along after her. He scampered up the trail right behind her. She was clad in what could be loosely called a bikini! Her friend had been smiling at Bryce as well, knowing something was going down.

It was something that he was well aware of, but his buddy up the hill was about to be a bit surprised. A smile crept over his face, picturing how Chuck is going to react.

Snuggled on the blanket, Bryce was about to move his agenda along, when they hear someone coming down the trail. This was not good, was his first reaction.

Hobbling down the trail was Marisol, with Chuck helping her along. It seems that as he was leaning into her, something slipped and they had a tumble.

He could tell that Chuck had been at least to second base, as her top was tied differently.

Helping her back to town, she was not to be deterred. She had requested Chuck to stay with her, while her arm was getting looked at.

Not wanting to push his luck, Bryce headed back to his hotel room. As he got to the door, he pulled his pistol.

The door had been opened, the hair in the corner of the door was laying on the ground now.

Quietly, he unlocked the door and cracked it just a bit. In a single motion, he shoved open the door, rolling into the left corner and raising his gun ready to shoot!

Not showing any surprise, he put his gun back into its hiding place. "Well, it took you long enough. I guess Casey was the one doing the flying?", smiling the entire time.

There in his room was Sarah, with her arms crossed. She was not smiling and seemed to still be pissed about something.

"What the hell do you think your doing Bryce? You know that your taking a huge risk with the intersect!" She said. "Are you really this desperate to get at Fulcrum, that you would risk getting Chuck killed?"

"Hold on now! He is the one that wanted to come along. He is a big boy and can make up his own mind. Besides we have been working on his skill set and he is coming along pretty well!" he added. "As a matter of fact, he is doing much better than you can imagine."

"What, seducing women just like you? Is that your idea of training! You have no right to screw with Chuck like this. Have you not done enough damage already? When does it end?", she concluded with a low dangerous tone.

"When Fulcrum is no more, that is when! I did not mean to get him this involved. Once he became the intersect, there is no turning back. He made the choice to stay with me as his handler and asked to be trained! So step down from your high horse!", hissing through his teeth. "It sure did not look like you helped to train him. At some point you would not be there to save him Sarah, then what? At least this way, he has a chance to protect himself!"

Frowning at his last jab, she was at a loss for words. This was not going as she had expected.

She could not deny that she could have helped train him a bit to protect himself. She had always seen herself as his protector.

"I am starting out with a small mission first. It is just to find out the local dealer here. This will give him some experience, without too much danger. I have been watching his every move. I just need to make sure that you don't tip him off that your here Sarah!"

"I knew that you put him up something. Do you really think he can handle it Bryce? He is not like you and I. Chuck's emotions have always given him away."

"You would be surprised what he can do Sarah", Bryce smiles. "You just never gave him any help bringing it out. Then again, from your reaction, I would say he may be better than even I gave him credit for."

Watching her as she suddenly went tense,he knew he was right on his last remark. He already knew that she had feelings for him, there was no doubt about it. He had watched her reaction, when Chuck had been shot in Mexico.

Bryce did not like the idea, since she was his ex-partner and ex-lover. That just helped to reenforce his desire to split them up.

Not only would Chuck continue to help him hunt down Fulcrum agents, but she would not be his as well.

The trap was set and it was time to start pushing the pawns across the board. He had to be careful, Sarah was no fool. Then there was Casey, who would love nothing better than shoot him again.

"Listen Sarah, I don't mind you watching over Chuck. I just cannot afford for you to cause him to blow his cover. If he sees you, he will not be able to hold on to his emotions and it could get him killed. So can you please just hang back till this is over. Please."

Chuck was her weakness and he was going to play the hand dealt him. Sarah would keep Casey in line. With any luck, he would have them broken up within a day or two.

"Okay Bryce, I will give you three days. After that, I can make no guarantees. I cannot hold Casey off for much longer than that." She looked out the window, wishing that the three days were over already.

Having been here already for a day, she had seen Chuck with a woman. She had followed them to the falls and watched as the woman was putting the moves on Chuck.

It had taken a bit of will power to watch him with her. She had wanted to interrupt them, but she had not. Helplessly hidden from their view, she watched as the woman had taken his hand and guide Chuck to a secluded spot.

Positioning herself on the rock formation, Chuck had a full view of her body. The lady had pulled him down, just enough to put her hand on the side of Chucks neck.

Using her fingers to massage the back of his neck, she gently pulled him closer to her. Their mouths touched and he softly kissed the sides of her lips until she had opened hers to invite him in for more. He had one hand on the back of her shoulder, while the other was on her waist.

As they continued to kiss, she had been rubbing her body against his. He was still holding her waist, when she used her remaining hand to untie the knot to her bikini top. Removing it so that her bare breasts were firmly pressing into Chucks chest.

Sarah did not want to watch, but she could not tear herself away either. She had pictured herself in this position and not some local bimbo! She knew that Bryce was the blame for this, there was no way Chuck would do this on his own!

Sarah was about to make a distraction, when luck stepped in for her. As Chuck was laying her down, the rock formation gave way and they both fell over backwards.

Even as they were falling, Chuck had tried to place himself between her and the hard ground below. He had saved most of her body, but her arm had hit hard as well as her leg.

Sarah had a smile on her face as she watched. Chuck had always seem to have bad luck in these situations. Even when he had her about to compromise herself, something always seemed to happen to spoil the moment for him.

Knowing that Chuck was safe from this woman, Sarah had left her place and headed back to beat them into town. She had not let on to Bryce that she knew about the woman, she thought.

He had an agenda and she needed to know what it is. It had to do with Chuck and she was sure Bryce was planning something big. Now it was time to play the waiting game.

Done with the meeting, she walked to the door. While leaving she glanced back at Bryce. He was admiring her again, but not like when they were lovers. It was more of a lust, than a love.

Closing the door behind her, she walked to a nearby hotel. It was where Casey and Crystal were located.

She briefed both of them on the situation and to her amazement, it was Crystal that was livid and not Casey. He was pretty calm for a change. It may have something to do with possible gunplay, but she was not for sure.

After about 15min, Crystal had agreed to wait for the 3 days. At least she knew that Chuck was OK. He was still in danger and she was being a bit protective.

Casey was just shaking his head to himself. How is it a Nerd like Chuck can manage to get women to worry about him like this. He has been trained in several of the arts and is amazed still!

They set up a schedule of who will be watching Chuck, from a distance for the next 3 days. They have their shifts and a pretty good view of his room.

Casey would take the night shift, while Crystal and Sarah would split up the day.

It took about two hours for the doctor to see them. Chuck and Marisol had gone to have her arm checked out. It was badly bruised, but it was not broken.

The doctor had given her pain medication and Chuck had taken her home. He had not stayed, but he promised to check in on her tomorrow.

It was late and she would be out from the drugs soon anyway. As he was walking back, he had a strange feeling that he was being watched. Looking around, he could not find anything out of the ordinary.

Blowing it off as nothing, he continued on to his room. He gave a dollar to a lady laying on the ground, in front of his hotel.

He did not know that Sarah was watching him from across the street, in her hotel room. There was another pair of eyes watching as well, but they were not nearly as friendly!

Sarah was not aware of the other watcher either. Both were in the same hotel, just on different floors!

Chuck stopped by Bryce's room and let him know that Marisol was fine. He was tired and headed to his room for the night.

If he had looked back, he may have realized the trouble that was about to come his way.

Bryce was smiling, now that all of the pieces were in place! Tomorrow was going to be a big day for them all.

Little did he know that it was going to be bigger than even he had planned!


	9. Be careful what you wish for

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! )

BTW, I hope you enjoy it, I do appreciate it if you would leave a review one way or the other. Enjoy or not. )

--

recap:

Bryce was smiling, now that all of the pieces were in place! Tomorrow was going to be a big day for them all.

Little did he know that it was going to be bigger than even he had planned!

--

Sarah had been watching Chucks room for several hours now.

With the sun shining brightly, she took a drink from her water bottle. It did not quench the thirst that she felt.

Sweating from the heat of the sun, she splashed a bit of the water onto her forehead.

The cooling effect sent her mind to a place she had not let herself go for quite some time now.

Sliding down her face to her neck, exciting her senses as it went along its way. The droplets of water had her mind reeling, back to a vision of the beach. Playing two man volleyball, with Chuck as her teammate.

He had been wearing a blue sleeveless Nike top with tan shorts. She had a red bikini with a white floral pattern and white shorts. Having played a few games, both were hot and dripping wet from their efforts.

She had remarked to Chuck how hot she was and he had just smiled and said," Yep, that is an understatement."

Blushing," NO, I am physically hot", she corrected.

Looking at him smiling at her, " Yep, that is a no brainier as well! Here let me cool you off", Chuck finished. Then he poured his bottle of water on her head!

The water had run down her face and neck to her bikini top. The cold water had soaked her top, causing a noticeable reaction showing through the fabric.

She had grown used to men staring at her, but was excited by the bumps rising from the cool water and Chucks reaction.

Not being able to resist the physical change, Chuck's glaze shifted down and back to her eyes.

She had just smiled and slightly cocked her head," It's ok to notice Chuck, after all you are supposed to be acting as my boyfriend."

Desire in his eyes turned to embarrassment, turning he started towards the ocean.

She could barely hear him say," I need a dip in the water. A nice long cold dip at that!"

She still recalls the want, desire reflecting in his eyes, as he looked back just before running into the ocean.

He had been out there for ten minutes, before she had ventured into the water. It had originally been to escape the continuous men hitting on her, without Chuck being there.

Reaching her destination, she jumped on his shoulders causing him to go under. He came back up out of the water, splashing her with a vengeance!

Wrestling around with each other splashing hard, he swept in and gathered her up in his arms.

They felt stronger than she would have expected. She had instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. Expecting him to throw her into the water, his brilliant smile and glowing brown orbs radiated down on her.

They were connecting both physically and emotionally at this perfect moment. She was sure he was going to kiss her, determined to return it with sincere passion!

Moving his head towards her, the smile went from brilliant to one of shock! Her confusion was erased as a large wave crashed down on them. Sending both bouncing along the bottom, till they popped back above the water laughing.

Chuck just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Another perfect moment taken down by the Bartowski streak of luck! Always so close, but yet so far in the end.

Sarah heard a " Ah Hum!" coming from behind her. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to see Crystal staring at her.

"That must have been a nice daydream Sarah! It doesn't take a pro to know that sound and body language." Crystal impishly smiled.

Blushing bright red, Sarah turned back around saying, " It had a refreshing effect. Now if I we can just get back to those times, it would be even better."

Understanding there was a deeper meaning to the words she had just hear, she declared," We will get him back Sarah. We just need to be patience. He has been through a lot and I am not sure he is ready to go back yet."

" At least we know he is alive and well. We need to make sure he stays that way. I don't trust this Bryce guy, to be honest", Crystal confessed.

"Neither do I, Neither do I", Sarah repeated.

Both just looked out the window, knowing that the man they both cared for was in danger and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Sooner or later, they would have to let him know they were here. Sarah just hoped that Chuck would still be willing to talk to her.

She was never good with this part of her life. Needing to be in control, she was anything but in control lately. Chuck had pulled her out of her safe and secure emotional hole.

Not only did she care for Chuck, he was with her old lover and partner Bryce. It was clear to her that Bryce was trying to put some kind of wedge between her and Chuck.

Why he was doing this, was not clear to her at the moment.

--

Chuck and Bryce had gone through their routine again. But this time Bryce used a sonic jammer to make sure that Sarah and company did not know what was happening.

He did not want to tip his hand, as to what Chuck had been subjected to. There was no need for them to know about the Mephisto project. He was sure that Sarah would catch on, if she hear the recorded hypnotherapy session.

Having done their Wing Chun exercises and the 3 mile run, Chuck was heading to his room. The run had left Chuck a bit tired and he had decided to take a nap.

Bryce was not going to let his good fortune rest for long. He set out to find Marisol, to discuss a few things. It was time to execute his plan and today was as good as any other day.

Finding his mark, Bryce had a small talk with her. He had placed the thought of her surprising Chuck in his room.

That was sure to get Sarah upset and cause a larger wedge between them. Chuck would act his normal self and be humiliated and embarrassed. This would also put distance between those two.

Without Chuck knowing that Marisol was coming, he would not have time to use his new found ability to shut off his emotions. There would be no time for him to concentrate on the symbol, while she was at the door and in his room.

Now for the final touches, before the fireworks go off. Bryce was quite pleased with himself on this one. Hell, he may even get Sarah back, once she saw Chuck with another woman.

Not that she had any room to talk, but she had always been a bit touchy when it was on the other foot. He recalled she would always give him the cold shoulder after he had seduced a mark, when they had been partners and lovers.

With Chuck it went much deeper for her and he was sure it would hurt her much more. She did not see Chuck as an agent, so she would feel betrayed by him.

Almost dancing his way back to the hotel, he had let his guard down. He should have been scanning for potential trouble, but he was too busy patting himself on the back.

As he entered the hotel, a man across the street had just radioed his boss. They were on their way to have a little chat with these two Americans. It was not going to be a pleasant chat either.

It was unusual for such a big boss to come out in the open like this, but Carlos Cabezas was on his way! This could only mean two things and both of them did not bode well for the Americans, the man though.

Bryce did a quick knock on Chuck's door, then let himself in. Seeing him sleeping on the bed still, Bryce kicked the bed.

"Get up sleepyhead! We need to discuss a few things before tonight. I want to make sure you know where the dirt strip is to get to the plane? It is important incase something goes wrong", Bryce remarked.

"Yea, I know where it is for the umpteen time already. It is 2 miles past the waterfall. Take the road northeast to the waterfall, which is about a mile or mile one half from here", putting his head back on the pillow.

"Good, if anything happens head for the waterfall and through the forest to the plane. If we get split up, meet up at the plane. Wait in the woods, till you see me a the plane and starting it up. Don't take any chances Chuck, understand?"

"Sure, no chances. Run like the wind, I got it. Now do you mind! I need some more sleep", Chuck finished.

"Sure, but don't sleep too much longer. It is better to get small naps, than a long one." Bryce closes the door, smiling and whistling a tune on his way to his room.

--

Marisol had been wondering what to do next. She had been thinking about this new American stranger.

He was polite, kind, had a great smile and seems to care about what she had to say. She had never gotten this from her husband. He was always gone lately, not even giving her the time of the day.

Even when he was there, she seemed to be invisible. She would dress in sexy outfits and he would just glance at her. Never making any attempt to show his desire or even come to her bed.

She had enough and would put her efforts into this new man of hers. She was sure that he wanted her. But was a perfect gentleman, which was a bit new to her.

There was a sexuality with his confidence and charm. He was constantly complimenting her and touching her gently. An electric jolt would run through her body, even at the slightest touch!

She had been contemplating her next move, when she had ran into his friend. He had convinced her to go to his room, where they could be alone together.

Not sure up till now, she was going to make this a day for him to remember! He would know what a real woman would do for her man. Maybe he would even take her back with him, though she was not counting on it.

The one thing that she did know, was that he made her feel like a real woman. A woman that was loved and appreciated, even if it was just for a short while.

Every woman needs to feel wanted and if her husband wouldn't do it, then she would let Chuck make her feel wanted.

A wide sexual smile crossed her face, as she was deciding what position to start out in first!

What her husband Carlos doesn't know wont her him or her for that matter.

She picks out black lace panties and a nice skirt. She forgoes her bra, not expecting to have a need for it under her white halter top. Putting on ruby red lipstick and nothing much else, she opens the door and heads to Chuck's hotel.

--

Crystal is on watch, when she spots the woman that Sarah had told her to watch out for.

"Sarah, you may want to get in here. That hussy that you mentioned is on her way to Chuck's hotel. You want me to go out there and create a diversion or just maybe kick her in the head?"

Sarah thinks for a moment, which Crystal notices right away. Her suspicions are confirmed now and she know that this woman truly cares for Chuck.

"No, we have to maintain our distance. We said 3 days and that is what we will do. But if she happens to get mugged tonight, it is not our problem", an evil smile can be seen on Sarah's lips.

Laughing, Crystal notes to herself that she likes the way Sarah thinks. In the dark, who can say what happens.

She turns back around and watches as this Marisol woman enters the hotel.

--

The man watching the hotel also notices the woman heading towards the hotel. He immediately calls up his contact.

"You're not going to like this, but Marisol is heading to the hotel where the Americans are staying."

"Yes, I understand. I will keep you informed and will be looking out for your arrival. I will be ready when you arrive in twenty minutes."

There is a smile that comes over his lips. This is going to be fun. It has been a while since they had fun.

He wonders how long the Americans will last. The last ones died within a day or two. Not really much time for him to apply his trade.

Knowing that Carlos was leading this, he was sure that they would string this out for several days.

--

Chuck was sleeping still, when he hear a knock at his door. Thinking that it was Bryce, he got up and went to the door.

He slings open the door expecting to see Bryce, but Marisol is standing there in front of him.

Not know what to say, she looks down at his boxers, then back up again with a smile. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure, sure, come in. Sorry, I was expecting my friend." Chuck is still partly asleep, but moves so that she can come in.

She steps in and closes the door behind her. Steps up to him and places her hand slightly to the side and behind his neck. Pulls herself up to his lips and puts her desire into a kiss.

He is taken back and not expecting this from her. He knows that he needs to return the kiss and immediately puts a picture of Sarah in his mind.

She had noticed that he was tense at first, then felt true passion explode into his kiss. It was light with just the right amount of tension. Their mouths touching and separating just long enough to feel the electricity between their lips.

His eyes were closed during the entire kiss, needing to keep the illusion that he was kissing someone else. His emotions were starting to fail him, when they finally stopped.

He immediately started looking for a distraction, so that he could compose himself. Quickly thinking, he would use the morning breath tactic.

"I am sorry, I was not expecting you. Please forgive me while I freshen up a bit.", turning and heading to the bathroom, not waiting for a response.

She grabbed his butt on the way past her and he flinched a bit. All he could do is turn his head and smile as he entered the bathroom.

As he started looking at this flying snake tattoo, he realized that he was in nothing but his boxers and T-shirt! HOLY JIMINY COTTON PICKEN CHRISTMAS, he thought. No wonder she was so aggressive!

He was so glad that Sarah was not here to see this. He felt a bit sick in his stomach, wondering if this is how Sarah feels when she has to do this.

Not wanting to waste any time, he started his steps to remove the emotional part from this equation. He knew that it would take a bit to happen, but he could not wait that long.

After he could feel the effect starting to happen, he opened the door to find Marisol lying on the bed.

OH Boy, this is not good. There she was, a beautiful woman with nothing on but black lace panties. The rest of her was like a dream come true. With a body like that, she could easily have been the star attraction in a Playboy magazine!

Bracing himself for what he was about to do, he realized that the old saying, 'Be careful for what you wish for, you just may get it!', was true.

He had wanted to know how it felt to be an Agent. He had just never thought that it would be him doing any seducing. Hell, he was a Nerd for goodness sake.

This just doesn't happen! At least he would never have believed it, if it were not happening to him.

Walking over to the bed, he slowly sat down. She had gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her.

They had started kissing and exploring each other. Again he was picturing Sarah instead of Marisol. She was a truly lovely woman in all respects, except that she was not Sarah.

He knows that he was too in love with Sarah to ever do this again. He hoped and prayed that she would never find out about this! Just like he never asked her about all the other men that she had slept with.

At this point, they still had not removed all of their cloths yet. He still had hope that either his emotional detachment would kick in soon or he could hold her off somehow!

Little did he know that the Bartowski luck was about to kick into overdrive!

--

Crystal was still watching the hotel, as Sarah was listening to room. Casey had woken up by this time and was watching the women as they were working.

He noticed a sudden tension coming from Walker. He did not know what was happening, but both women were not happy about something.

"What's up ladies?"

"Oh nothing much. The slut has just entered the building is all", Crystal spat.

"Hum, and which slut would that be? The one for Chuck or the one for Bryce or both?"

"The one for Chuck numb nuts, which one do you think!" He could feel the heat radiating off of both women! Not wanting to ask Crystal any more questions, Casey turned to Sarah.

Just as he reached her, she threw down the headset. She got up and walked over to the window.

Picking up the headset, he could hear Chuck and this Marisol, making kissing noises. Then he could hear the bed springs and knew exactly why Sarah had put down the headphones.

Casey was smiling to himself, as he realized that Chuck was doing exactly what Sarah had done on a few of their assignments. Only this time it was Sarah that was upset.

"Seems our boy is getting busy, what do you think Sarah", smiling as he asked her.

Both women's heads yanked around to Casey. Giving him the evil eye, he started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Casey? You think that this is a joke?" Sarah shouted at Casey!

"Well yea, I think it is funny that you're getting a taste of your own medicine! How many times have you been on the seducing end of things and Chuck had to stand by? Doesn't feel so hot does it Walker!"

Still laughing," I guess you should have thought about that when you kept pushing him away. You've always been an ass, when it comes to emotions Sarah. Chuck has always been the one to deal with it. Now it's your turn and I am enjoying it very much thank you. "

He puts the headphones on and starts listening where Sarah left off. She was about to say something when her phone rang!

Knowing that only something really important would have caused Director Graham to call, she immediately answered the phone.

"Agent Walker, I assume that you are backing up Bryce and the intersect?"

"Yes Sir, we are backing them up as you instructed", Sarah replied.

"Good, get to them immediately! Bryce had reported in that they were working on a woman by the name of Marisol Cabezas. She is the wife of Carlos Cabezas. One of the main leaders of the Nicaraguan Drug ring. It is our understanding that he is on his way there now. He is a very very dangerous man and they need to get out of there now! Break protocol and get them to safety by whatever means is necessary.", Graham finished.

"Extract Bryce and Chuck asap. We will carry out those orders immediately", Sarah smiled.

"Who is we Agent Walker? Do you have a frog in your pocket?", Graham questioned.

"I ran into Agent Casey while I was here sir. He is with me now.", leaving out that they also had Crystal with them as well.

"Excellent, you may need him on this one. You have your orders, out.", as the phone went dead.

"Ok, you hear him. Let's get Chuck out of there and Bryce if we have time." Sarah said.

As they were grabbing their weapons and heading out the door, a group of about 12 men arrived at the hotel.

Casey handed Crystal a Glock 20 10mm. " You do know how to use this right? It has a 15 round clip and here is two more, in case you need them!"

"Does it look like I am wearing a training bra Casey? Of course I know how to use a gun", Crystal chastised him.

All three head out and try and flank the men. With Crystal and Casey setting up crossfire pattern.

Sarah will enter the hotel from the other side and get to Chuck. She makes it past the 12 goons while they are waiting for someone.

As she enters the other side, she knocks on Bryces door, as his is the first room she comes to. He opens it and sees Sarah there.

"You don't have to hold me at gunpoint Sarah." smiling and cocky.

She looks at him, like are you that full of yourself? Realizing that he really is that sure of himself, she turns away.

"You idiot, the woman that you picked as his mark is married to a Drug lord. He is on his way here now. There are already men outside, now get dressed and get ready!"

She then moves towards the corner to try and get to Chucks room. There are two men standing outside of his room already and 3 more heading down the hallway.

Just as she sees them coming, she hears Casey in her headset. " three more coming your way. Looks like the boss is with them. This is starting to get really nasty."

"Copy that, I have eyes on the three coming and there are already two here at the door. As soon as I get a clear opening, I will signal for you to start a diversion."

"Copy, diversion when given the signal." Casey starts pulling out a few flash bombs, ready for Sarah's signal.

He signals to Crystal about the flash bombs, so that she is not caught off guard. All is ready and waiting.

Just as Sarah is about to give the signal, Carlos whispers," Are they in there?'

The men signal yes, causing Carlos to kick open the door.

Chuck and Marisol jump up with her behind him. Chuck's senses kick into overdrive. It is the immediate danger that seems to have hastened the transformation for him.

"What? They didn't teach you to knock down here?" Chuck says, before realizing that was not the right thing to do.

Carlos walks up to Chuck and hits him in the jaw with the butt of his gun. Blood splattering out of his mouth at the attack, but it just moves him a few feet.

Not easily impressed, Carlos smiles at the discovery of this man still standing. He will last a long time, they will have some fun after all.

"What is it you want? If you want money, I don't have much. You can have want I've got."

"I don't want your money! What ,you think your can have sex with my wife and you can pay me off?!", Carlos shouted.

"What are you talking about, I don't know your wife?" Chuck replied.

"What do you call her!" Carlos pointing at Marisol.

Everyone could see the astonishment on Chuck's face. He was not only upset about seducing this woman, she was also married. "OMG" was all that Chuck could get out, but he pulled himself together quickly.

Sarah could hear the entire exchange. She had heard the hurt in Chucks voice, but it was a bit strange to her. There was no nervousness in his voice or stammering as he would normally have done.

"It was not her fault, you can leave her out of this", Chuck continued. Even now he was trying to protect someone that had obviously lied to him.

"I don't need your protection Chuck, I can take care of myself. As for you Carlos, maybe if you had shown me some affection, I would not have been attracted to this man. He is ten times the man you could ever be!" Marisol shouted.

Before anyone could move, Carlos raised his gun and shot her through her heart. "I guess that will be the last man you cheat on me with!" Then he spat on her body.

"Take the man with us. He will not die so quickly as she did!"

At that Sarah spoke into the headgear, " Now Casey!"

Suddenly you hear a loud BAM, then a flash outside! Casey had tossed the flash bomb into the men outside, blinding them for a brief time.

Gunshots were then heard and Sarah took aim and put a bullet into the 3 men left in the hallway. They never had a chance to turn around..

At six to one odds, it would have been suicide to have given them a chance. She moved down the hallway watching for anyone to exit Chucks room.

Chuck had heard the shots and dove into the bathroom, as the men turned to the commotion in the hallway. Slamming the door shut, he then dove out the window.

Since he was on the first floor, it was no problem doing a roll as he hit the ground. Not sure where he had learned that, but it worked well.

Ignoring the gunmen now shooting at him, he ran for the woods. It was time for him to head for the rendezvous point.

He's not sure what happened, but he is assuming that it had to be a rival faction.

It could be Bryce, but somehow he doubted it. It was probably a rival faction, after all it was just him and Bryce down here.

Carlos yells," Get the American, he jumped out the window. Don't let him get away!"

He points his gun down the hallway and starts firing, but Sarah had heard him and had already headed out the other way.

Where the Hell was Bryce, she was thinking to herself. He should have been out here by now. Well no since waiting around for him.

Casey and Crystal have the other gunmen pretty well pinned down. They have taken out at least 7 and Casey is in all his glory.

He was firing, with guns blazing in both hands. He would come out with some explosive device and lug it over just to stir things up, like poking a hornets nest with a stick! The more they shot at him, the more lively his eyes were, Crystal noted.

Not to be left out, she was picking them off as well. It was like Rambo and Rambet!!

Sarah had taken off after Carlos, he was after Chuck. They were at a dead run, heading in the direction of the woods.

With two men flanking him, Carlos was running full boor at Chuck. He had seen the direct Chuck was heading and was hot on his trail.

Chuck had a 30 second head start, but that was not much when you have three crazy gunman on your butt.

He headed for the waterfall, just like they had talked about. It was not that far and he was glad that Bryce had him run 3 miles a day. It was not much, but it was enough to get him to the plane.

The hard part was getting rid of these gunmen. He was just about to the waterfall and was headed to cross at the top.

There was a bridge and it would not leave him trying to swim across it. He was taking the only trail that he knew and could hear his pursuers behind him.

He was trying to not make as much noise, which was slowing him down. As he reached the bridge, he started to cross.

Not noticing the man behind him, he was running across. He thought he heard a cry out of his name from a female voice.

Stopping to look in the direction, he heard it again. "Chuck!" was all he heard as he spotted the woman shouting it.

He was so stunned, that he did not hear the rest of what she said. There in the middle of the bridge, Chuck was staring at a blonde female.

All he could think of is, how did Sarah find him! Did she know about him and Marisol in the hotel.

A brute force and jarring of his shoulder send him flying over the bridge. Falling he could see that Carlos was still firing at him as he was falling.

Into the water he went and he could not use his arm, to swim against the current. He could hear gunfire, hoping and praying that Sarah was safe. It would be his last thoughts before he went unconscious.

In horror, Sarah watched as Chuck's body went over the 90 foot waterfall. Rage in her eyes, she started firing at the three men.

The men started running for their lives, now that Chuck was taken care of. Before they could get 50 yards, Sarah had shot one in the back of the leg and the other in the back of the head.

Still firing, she hit the third man in the shoulder. She was about to shoot him again, when the man with the leg wound shot back at her.

Dodging the shots, she rolled over a log and into firing stance. With marksman precision, she placed a bullet right between his eyes. This however, had given the third man time to get away.

Running back, she climbed down to the base of the waterfall. She dove in looking around for Chuck.

She spend a hour trying to find him in that water, before Casey and Crystal talked her into stopping. It was getting dark and they would have a search party look more tomorrow.

Casey and Crystal could see the sorrow in Sarah's eyes, but she refused to cry.

She hardened her emotions, not willing to believe that Chuck was dead just yet.

Tomorrow she would look again, he just could not be dead. She could feel it deep down in her soul.

--


	10. Love Bites

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! )

**BTW**, I got this idea from listening to the song below. I wrote some of this months ago. I received a ton of help from _**Sharp**_ and _**GCG**_. I really appreciate their efforts as the one scene was important for me to get right. Enjoy or not. )

--

recap:

Casey and Crystal could see the sorrow in Sarah's eyes, but she refused to cry.

She hardened her emotions, not willing to believe that Chuck was dead just yet.

Tomorrow she would look again, he just could not be dead. She could feel it deep down in her soul.

--

Waking, Chuck looks around to find himself lying on a bank down river. He was not really sure how far he had traveled downstream, but he knew it was far because he could not hear the falls. Cautiously pulling himself up, he moved north towards the airfield. He had a deep gash in his arm, but it could have been worse. Chuck eyed an alligator that was close by, it was time to go! His blood was likely to attract more unfriendly locals.

Still groggy from the ordeal, he moved at a slight angle back towards the fall to get back to where he needed to be. It was not long before he hit the dirt road leading to the airfield.

Skirting the road, he finally came to the clearing in the jungle, that in this part of the world was loosely called airfield. He could see the plane and Bryce standing near the plane waiting

As he approached the plane, Bryce climbed in and started the engines up. Within fifteen minutes they had taxied out and were airborne. Chuck was still reeling from his wounds and just wanted to rest. He had plenty of questions, but they would have to wait for later.

Bryce could see that Chuck was a bit worse for ware, but was still in pretty good shape considering what they had just went through. Bryce did not know Chuck had seen Sarah during his escape to the plane.

As Chuck slept, they continued on to their next destination. They were heading to the east coast of Honduras to recoup. Bryce put a few butterfly bandages on Chuck arm. It was not as bad as it looked.

Several hours later, they had arrived at the port city of Jaco in Costa Rica. They had to make a few stops along the way to refuel and gather supplies.

Most of the flight was uneventful, but there was a tension between them. Bryce accessed that something must have happened on the way to the plane. Chuck was holding back and being much more patient than he had expected.

After landing, Bryce had already arranged for them to have access to a beach house. They spent the day unpacking and laying out at the beach.

Even though the sky was clear, there was a storm brewing on the horizon.

--

Sarah, Crystal and Casey returned to the falls the next day to continue to look for Chuck or at least his body. There are many reasons why his body may not show up, the least of which, they did not want to think about.

People died to the wildlife here all the time. The trio took in the presence of the numerous alligators along the shore. However, none of them had the courage to voice their private concerns.

After spending two full days searching, the trio had come up empty handed. However, Sarah was adamant that she was going to keep searching until Casey mentioned Bryce's absence. It had not occurred to her that he was no where to be seen.

If Chuck were dead, she was sure that he would have been around. Hurrying to her hotel, she called Graham in private. However, was not much help since Bryce had not checked in yet.

Director Graham did relay that Bryce was no longer in Honduras. He had been spotted in Costa Rica. This bolstered Sarah's spirits, Casey was correct on his hunch, they must have left during the confusion.

"Well I really hate to say this, but looks like you were right Casey! Looks like we are heading to Costa Rica", Sarah informed her partners over dinner.

"What was that, I don't think I heard what you said", replied Casey with his hand to his ear.

Crystal smiled at this point, as they all seemed to agreed that Chuck was alive and he had gotten away. Crystal couldn't figure out why the agents felt the need to rib each other so much, but they were fun to watch.

"I said that your a pain in my ass, that is what I said", replied Sarah, smiling as she walked back to her room to pack. "Now quit wasting time and get packed already!"

"Don't go getting you panties in a bunch there Walker. We will find your boy toy soon enough. That is if Bryce will let you get near him." retorted Casey, with disdain in his voice at the mere mention of Bryce's name.

Sarah was afraid of that very thing. She knew that he could disappear and they would never find him. He was the best at it and his life depended on it more now than ever. Fulcrum would have killed him by now, otherwise.

Still, Chuck was more than likely alive. That was huge positive, even if Bryce kept him away from her. She vowed that when she saw Bryce again, he would pay for his actions.

Making her think Chuck was dead, even for tricking Chuck into seducing that woman. That was not the type of training Chuck needed to learn. These things had been designed to drive a wedge between her and Chuck. She knew that it wasn't about the job. It seemed to be personal with Bryce and she hated him for it.

It did not take long for the three of them to get packed, supplied and on their way. They had at least two day's head start.

That gave Bryce the edge, but he did have three capable and very pissed off people hot on his trail.

She just hoped that they were still in Costa Rica by the time they got there. She was getting tired of this cat and mouse game Bryce was playing. She just needed to get to him before Casey. She needed him alive!

--

As they day turned into night, Chuck still had not said a word to Bryce. Concerned that it would only get worse, Bryce would have to start a conversation to ease the tension.

"So what is bothering you Chuck?"

"How much have you lied about Bryce? Did you not trust that I would keep my word? Did you think that I would stop helping you if I saw Sarah? Is that why you intentionally tried to keep Sarah away from me? Just so you know, I ran into her on the way to the plane, so don't lie!"

Bryce gulped as he tried to figure out the best way to respond."I just didn't want her to interfere with your training. She has a serious effect on you after all. You cannot deny it, Chuck!"

"I never said she didn't! That doesn't mean I won't keep my word."

"Come on Chuck, there is no way you could have seduced that woman if you knew that Sarah was around. You would have been too worried what she thought!"

Chuck's eyes widened as he realized what Bryce had just said. Realizing he had just given up more information than he wanted. There was no telling how Chuck was going to take the news that Sarah knew about his assignment.

"What the hell Bryce! How long was she there! Then it was her that helped me get out of that hotel in Honduras? Just great!"

Chuck jumped up and started pacing back and forth on the beach. He tried not to think about how much he may have hurt Sarah, if she knew. Had she seem him with Marisol? Of course she had seen him, Bryce all but admitted that she was around.

Bryce cursed himself for giving up more information than he wanted. There was no telling how Chuck was going to take the news that Sarah knew about his assignment. He had to calm Chuck down!

"Listen Chuck, she is an agent. There is nothing to it, she understands how these things work."

"Bryce, I'm not an agent and why would she think my actions fall into that category? Of all people that had to witness my actions with Marisol, why would it have to be Sarah? What am I going to do?"

"Nothing. Do you really think that she cared Chuck? You are just another mark and she has probably moved on by now. What? Did you really think that you were special to her? Come on Chuck! Just take a minute and think hard about it."

Chuck could not argue with Bryce, How often had he thought the same thing? Actually, that was the exact reason he had requested her to be reassigned.

It didn't help it hurt any less. One of the reasons that he agreed to go with Bryce, was to stay away from Sarah.

There was no way he could go back to Sarah now.

The next few days were tense between them. Bryce continued to teach Chuck some of the basic arts needed to stay alive. Skills like walking without causing distracting noises, shadowing a mark, methods of surveillance with normal objects.

Surveillance was the easy part, considering Chuck was very familiar with most electronics and creating listening devices from items such as walkie-talkies, cell phones, anything with a mic or speaker came naturally to Chuck.

Bryce was pleasantly pleased with Chuck progress. He was always an exceptional learner in Stanford. Bryce remembered that Chuck spent a lot of time at, arts, programming, games and playing strategic situations combat games. It was a great learning experience for strategic thinking. Bryce had to think that this experience was one of the reasons Chuck seemed to be picking up the training so quickly.

Early one morning during practice, Bryce was acting a bit edgy. Chuck was getting very good at observing his moods, slipping into how they were in college.

"Okay, what up Bryce. You're walking around like your on egg shells. Does it have anything to do with Fulcrum? Are they on our trail?"

"No, it's not Fulcrum. It seems that your possy are on their way. I need you to promise to not meet with them, especially Sarah. I need you to commit to this training. I don't think we will survive if you don't. We need to stay small and mobile!"

"Why do I have to stay away from them? They could come in handy. I told you I would help and I don't go back on my word!" Chuck replied.

"I just don't want you distracted. Once this is over, then you can do whatever you want. I'll tell you what, I have to go check something out so I will leave you here for a few days. Use your time to improve your skills. Why don't you observer Sarah. See if she still cares for you or has moved on."

Chuck looked at Bryce, trying to figure out what he was up to. Was he just trying to watch out for him? What could it hurt? He was just going to watch her from the shadows.

"I will take you up on that offer. I don't believe Sarah has moved on, but if she has, then I will deal with it. How long will you be gone?"

Bryce did a quick calculation in his head, then replied,"No more than 5 days. Think you will be ready by then?"

"I will be ready, one way of the other. But I will go with you then, no matter what happens,", replied Chuck with a stone cold stare.

Confident that Chuck would follow through, Bryce finished up the day's lesson and started to pack. Grabbing his duffel bag, he headed out the door.

Just as Bryce was about to exit, he offered, "By the way, they should be landing sometime tonight." He smiled and tossed a sheet of paper with their flight information on it. With one last meaningful look at Chuck,he left, closes door softly behind him.

Chuck laid back on the chair, staring at the ocean. He knew that things were going to be a bit bumpy. Glancing down at the paper, he still had plenty of time till they arrived.

I guess we will see how good of a trainer Bryce was, thought Chuck. After all, he was going to have to spy on Sarah and Casey. They were the best. Chuck had an errant thought. Bryce didn't actually say it was Sarah and Casey who were coming. But who else could he have meant by his possy?

--

Touching down for supplies, Sarah, Casey and Crystal decide to stay for the night. They had been looking for Bryce and Chuck for a few days now. But as they had feared, Bryce had lost them.

They had not picked a hotel yet, but had gone to a nice restaurant. They all had wanted a good meal for a change. As they were about to leave, Sarah received a message on her phone.

At first glance, she did not know who it was from. Upon opening it she tripped over a phantom object almost knocking Casey over.

"Christ Walker, didn't your mother ever teach you to walk? You only had one drink, for crying out loud! I hope you can hold your liqueur better than Walker here Crystal,", seethed Casey.

"What is it Sarah? I am sure this hairy ape is just tired, so pay him no mind."

"I just got a text from Bryce, He says that they are in Jaco. That is only about 2 hours from here."

"He is just baiting you Sarah, you know he has something up his sleeve", Casey grunted!

"I agree Casey, but we still need to go. If there is any chance of catching them, I don't think we can pass it up"

"I agree with Sarah, I can stand another 2 hours. If nothing else, that is a nice city to spend a day or two down time. We need a place to regroup and come up with a better plan,", Crystal conveyed.

"Lets get going then. But if they are gone, then we need to rethink our next moves. We cannot keep doing this, playing catchup is not working", Casey said.

Not wasting any time, all three got back to the plane and headed to Jaco, Costa Rica. As they touched down, a young girl came to the plane.

"Is there a Miss Walker on this plane?", the girl questioned.

"Yes, I am Miss. Walker, what can I do for you?"

"I work here at the airport office. I was paid to give you this letter when you arrived."

"How long ago did you get this?", she asked.

"Early this morning, about ten or twelve hours ago", the girl replied.

Sarah cursed, then opened the letter and read out loud to the trio.

_Sarah, _

_Did you really think you could catch me? I already told you that Chuck decided to help me. I have no intention of letting you mess up my plans. When this is over, you can have him back. _

_The problem is that it could be a month, or a year or a few years. I don't really know how long it will take. Please stop this non-sense, I promise to keep you informed of our progress. _

_I really cannot say where we are going, but I can say that Chucks training is going well. We will continue small missions till I feel he is ready. But you know how things work in this business, anything can happen._

_It's hard to say goodbye, _

_Mr. B _

"Dam rat bastard, I am going to shoot him in both knees, then I will slowly bleed him from his liver", Casey bellowed.

Crystal watched Sarah slumps down, looking like she had finally been beat. She walked up to Sarah and give her a hug. "It's OK Sarah, we will still catch them. I have a few favors I can call in."

"It wont help Crystal. If Bryce doesn't want to be found, we wont find him. Don't waste your favors", Sarah said factually.

Casey knew Sarah was right. Bryce was known throughout the agencies for his ability to get lost.

The one saving grace was that Chuck was with him and Chuck might give them a way to find them.

However, if Bryce's training was anything like before, Chuck might not be alive for very long.

Without thinking,"I hope Chuck lives though his training", Casey haphazardly says.

Crystal turned around and kicked Casey right in his jingle bells. He dropped like a rock, completely not expecting that.

"Next time think before you speak! This is Chuck you're talking about, and I expect him to live till we find him,", Crystal stated. She then turned and walked with Sarah towards the terminal exit gate.

Slowly getting up, he limped after the two women. The only thought on his mind was getting to a hotel and finding an ice machine.

Crystal picked out a nice hotel on the beach. They would rest and regroup. She had seen a defeated look in Sarah's eyes. It was something that she had felt herself, before Chuck had came into her life. The time they spent together was brief, but life altering all the same. She willed Sarah to continue to hope.

Talking to no one in particular,Sarah mumbled," I think I really lost him this time. I cannot believe it is going to end like this." Sarah sobbed as a single tear slipped down her face.Crystal hugged Sarah and told her everything would be better in the morning.

They were tired and wore down from their flight. As such, they were not paying close attention to their surroundings. However, even if they had, it would have been unlikely they would have spotted the shadowy figure watching them.

All three went to their rooms. Casey had his ice bags and Crystal went to sleep fast. This left Sarah all to herself. Worried, Casey had checked in on her once, before going back to his room for the night.

Sarah decided to unpack her clothes. She stopped when she removed a beautiful red dress. She hesitated to put it away. She had a strong urge to put it on. It reminded her of Chuck and she needed that right now. She did not want to be alone.

Strangely drawn to go out, she hoped beyond hope that Chuck would be out there. She realistically knew that she could not expect to find him, but she did know she would not be alone tonight!

--

Sarah is sitting at a beach bar, with an Amaretto Sour in one hand. Deep in thought, she slowly circles the glass with her finger. Responding to her touch the glass makes a reverberating sound, like a humming bird in flight.

Several masculine shadows were dancing around the bar, but one particular shadow simply watched her somber perfection. A melody was playing in the background. The lyrics and tone strike a core deep within the shadowy figure, watching, longing to comfort her.

The words are burned into his mind, somehow keeping the shadow at bay.

_**If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites**_

Intuition drove her need to be here, as she half-heartily hoped against reason, to find Chuck at the bar. Knowing that he may be gone forever was more than she could bear! For no real reason she could fathom, she had a premonition that she needed to be there.

She had gone though a bit of extra care in her appearance. Using a royal blue eye-shadow to highlight her eyes, pulled back her hair to highlight her cheekbones. The ruby red lipstick was perfectly done, making it impossible for any man to resist. She looked through her wardrobe and picked out the red dress. One she had worn, on an earlier mission.

Chuck had mentioned the dress on several occasions. How he was struck with awe from the way she looked in it. She had wished they had gotten a chance to Tango, but it had turned out saving his life was enough.

_**When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
Who do you think of? Does he look like me?**_

Chuck had commented she looked like Venus the goddess of love, in this dress. Maybe that is why she carried it, on all of her assignments. Hoping to be able to wear it again for him. Now it was more in memory of him, than anything else.

Not sure why, she felt that he would be here. She had the sensation he was always present lately. Even though she had been a step or two behind him and Bryce since Mexico. That was until her, Crystal and Casey had caught up to them in San Antonio De Flores.

It had been hours now and the longer she was at the bar, the more alone she felt. That was nothing new, but tonight she did not want to be alone! Sarah ached for someone, anyone to fill the void left from losing Chuck. Despair that he was not going to show tonight or any other night weighed heavily on her heart.

_**Do you tell lies? And say that it's forever?  
Do you think twice, or just touch and see?**_

The shadowy figure in the corner of the room, watched her closely. So deep in thought, she didn't pick up on the shadow watching her every move.

Even if she were fully alert, it was unlikely that she would be able to notice him anyway. He had chosen this spot carefully. There were posts and plenty of people between them.

_**Ooh babe!  
Oh yeah!**_

She had lost them over three weeks ago. Sarah recalled how she had found them only to see Chuck take another woman to his room! She could not listen to him starting to make love to this woman.

She had experienced a deep pain of betrayal while listening to them. That was until Casey had made her realize, it was the same pain Chuck had endured. He had to deal with this same sentiment each time she did the same thing, on their earlier missions.

Recalling the fire fight that occurred right after that discussion, the image still played over and over in her mind. Sarah couldn't stop it as she watched Chuck fall to what she thought was his death.

The vision was him being shot on the bridge and of his body falling into the water. Tumbling as it went over the 90 foot water fall. It haunted her, replayed itself over and over in her mind.

After searching for two days of not finding his body, she had gone out and gotten really drunk. If not for Casey and Crystal, she has no idea what may have happened to her.

It was not like her to let herself get drunk, and certainly not over a man. But Chuck was different. She had grown to have deep feelings for him.

_**When you're alone, do you let go?  
Are you wild and willin', or is it just for show?  
Ooh C'mon**_

Sensing someone approaching her, she looked up slowly. A warm smile on her face that slowly disappears, as the gentleman closes to within a few steps of her. She had hoped it was someone else, disappointed it was not Chuck. Covering up her disappointment with her smile, there was something alluring about him all the same. But he was not Chuck Bartowski.

After carefully looking him over, she saw that he is somewhat handsome. He stood 6ft 2inches tall, with dark wavy hair. His eyes were brown and sported a goatee with a bit of gray in it. She actually likes the touch of grey. It made him look distinguished. Realizing in this light, he looks a lot like Chuck, except for the goatee.

Wearing a Ralph Lauren black Anthony Wool Notch Blazer, with matching pants. He has on a J & F lavender dress shirt with matching lavender and grey striped silk tie. The shoes are black split-toe Rockports and he smells of just the right amount of Lauder Pleasures cologne. Thinking wasn't that the same cologne Chuck had worn during a few of their missions?

It has been a long time since she has been with a man, just for herself. She had been yearning for it to be Chuck, but that did not seem to be in the cards anymore.

"I just could not pull myself away from your sad look. Someone so beautiful as you should never be sad. So what did he do?" the gentleman urged.

The shadowy figure was trying to listen to the conversation. It was the perfect location, the voices seemed to travel to him.

_**I don't wanna touch you too much baby!  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy!**_

"How do you know it is a he", Sarah smiles. "It could be a job problem or even family."

"Well, from your look and dress, I would have to say it is a he. Then again I am glad that you didn't say a she", he joked.

Sarah smiled at the last part. He was actually not a bad distraction from her thoughts of Chuck. She knew that this was a bad idea, but she just did not care at this moment. She just did not realize how bad an idea it really was!

_**I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No!**_

As the two kept talking, the shadow figure could see that she was interested. This was just one more thing to push him further into his work with Bryce.

Again he had to admit that Bryce was correct. That made it even worse for Chuck. He could not help but watch Sarah and this gentleman, getting along so well. It makes him angry, how could she move on from him so easily!

After an hour, Sarah and the gentleman started to leave together. Chuck could not help but follow. He had to know if Bryce was right about Sarah, willing her to not take the man to her room! He stayed a discrete distance behind, with a constant cat like walk.

_**(Love bites, love bleeds)  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
(Love lives, love dies)  
It's no surprise  
(Love begs, love pleads)  
It's what I need**_

Bryce had showed him how to walk, with the least amount of noise. By walking from toe to heel, with a semi-circle step, there was less noise and little chance of stepping on objects that would attract attention.

Chuck had been working to constantly balance his body weight, while moving behind them. He was continuously correcting his center of gravity, so that every step could be halted in mid stride. It had gotten to a point, that he was doing it without thinking.

This was not something that the Mephisto project could help him with. There are some things that have to be learned the hard way, by practice!

Sarah led the gentleman to her room, resolved that this man looked enough like Chuck for tonight.

_**When I'm with you, are you somewhere else?  
Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?  
**_  
Those words of the song burned into his thoughts, like melting steel in a blazing furnace. Of course Sarah had moved on; she had no reason not to as he had forced her out of his life. His plan to make her realize she cared for him had just backfired. It didn't really matter now, Chuck knew that it was not him with Sarah now. It was mainly his fault!

If he had just not listened to Bryce, he could have been back with Sarah in LA by now. But then again, everything that Bryce had said sure seemed to be right on.

This really sucks, Chuck thought! How come I seem to always be getting the short end of the stick. Between Stanford, the intersect, meeting Sarah, then back to Bryce, it just doesn't seem right!

_**When you wake up, will you walk out?  
It can't be love, if you throw it about  
Ooh babe**_

What the Hell were you THINKING! Who ever said that Life is meant to be fair, for cry out loud! You knew it wasn't fair the moment that you thought you had a chance with her stupid, Chuck realized! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, he concludes! There were so many hints, could he really be that wrong? No, he was sure she had feelings for him!

Chuck had been careful, making sure that she did not know he was still around. Bryce had warned him that she may not let him go, the next time she found them. But what he saw had made him sick to his stomach. He really wished that he had left with Bryce.

_**I don't wanna touch you too much baby!  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy!  
Oh **_

As he is leaving, he walked down the stairs. Not really sure what to do next, he walks towards the beach, trying to gather his thoughts.

He had no choice but to meet Bryce in 2 days. After all he had made a promise. He was learning to be an agent, but he refused to be like Bryce or Sarah. His word still meant something.

He was sure that Sarah was busy entertaining the man, so he didn't take the same care leaving. Sarah had always mentioned that emotion was a deadly mistake, too bad he had not listened. Emotion will get you killed or captured she used to say. Chuck thought he was being careful, sure he was away clear.

The problem was, Chuck had made a huge miscalculation. Loosing sight of his objective, when he entered the sand. It was at this time; Sarah had come out of her room for some ice. She was smiling and happy it seemed or at least distracted.

_**(Love bites, love bleeds)  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
(Love lives, love dies)  
It's no surprise  
**__**(Love begs, love pleads)  
It's what I need**_

She was filling up the ice bucket, when she turned to look at the beach. She could not believe her eyes! She blinked to make sure it was not an Illusion caused by the multiple 'Sex one the Beach' drinks. It sure looked like him walking toward the beach.

He turned looking towards the hotel stairwell, as if checking for something or someone. There was no mistaking his face, as it was illuminated by the Hotel lighting. He did not see her, the ice machine masked her at this angle.

Sarah would have sworn that Chuck was dead or had left with Bryce for good! How could he have possibly hidden from her!

She was still reeling when she heard a voice coming from her room. Chuck wasn't looking at the stairwell; he was looking at her room! Damn, Chuck must have seen her going back to the room with the stranger!

_**Oh yeah!**_

Walking back to the room, she closed the door and looks at the dark stranger. From her face he could tell that nothing was going to happen, before she said anything.

_**I don't wanna touch you too much baby!  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy!**_

She kissed his cheek as he placed his hands on her waist. She stepped back and he could see the desire she had earlier was gone. Something had changed in just those few minutes.

_**I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No!**_

Realizing what a mistake she had made, Sarah needed to find Chuck. But was it too late? " I am sorry, but I just cannot go though with this", she told him. "I thought I needed someone, but it turns out I needed a specific someone. I hope you understand."

_**(Love bites, love bleeds)  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
(Love lives, love dies)**_

The gentleman had already known, she was only using him to forget something or someone. To be honest, that was fine with him. She was a dream that only comes around once in a persons life. At least he had touched a bit of heaven, what more can any man ask? At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

_**(Love bites, love bleeds)  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
(Love lives, love dies)  
It's no surprise**_

She walked him to the door. With an apologetic gesture; she kissed him on the cheek. She then turned and gracefully ran towards the beach. It may be too late, but she needed to try!

Chuck was not really paying attention at this point. He was walking down the beach and had let his mind wonder to earlier days. When it was simple and all he really need to worry about, was Morgan sneaking through his window to play COD4. If not, then it was knowing that he would be coming home and seeing Ellie and how she was always there for him.

His thoughts turned to how he could always count on Sarah, to save him from himself.

Her smile was all he ever needed to make his day. But tonight that smile belonged to another man. He was such a coward, for not stepping out of the shadows when she was at the bar.

_**(Love begs, love pleads)  
It's what I need**_

Suddenly laughing at himself, how poetic, he's running away instead of Sarah this time! Sarah when he showed her his emotions; him when Sarah let her emotions show towards another man, Chuck thinks. The pain he felt from all of it, tears started to trickle down his face. It felt like it had been a long time it seemed, since he let himself open up.

Sarah has been very careful to make sure that if she does see Chuck, he will not get away. She did not want to stop him, she just wanted to talk to him. If they could just talk, maybe they could come to an understanding.

Traveling up the shore away from the waters edge, was the best approach. It is easy to see someone coming along the water, but the darker backdrop away from the water was much harder.

Just as she is about to stop looking, she sees a figure down by the water. Slowly moving forward, the shadow of a man can be seen. Setting on the beach, staring out towards the ocean.

Almost too much to bear, Sarah quickly closes the gap behind him. She is within 30 yards, when it becomes clear that it is Chuck.

_**If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites!  
Yes it does!  
Bloody Hell!!**_

As she has finally found Chuck, she tries to slow down her breathing. She had not thought about what she would do, when she caught up to him.

Now she is here and he is so close. Would he run? Would he stay and give them time to talk!

Her orders were to follow them for backup and not make contact. That was before all hell broke loose, at the hotel a few days ago.

Calmly and slowly she started moving towards Chuck. She would not force him to stay, but she hoped he would. It was her time to make the first move.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. Chuck froze when he felt her touch. How had she found him! She was just in her room with another man, he had seen it himself!

He has felt so empty inside, for the last few weeks. Now that she was here, tears of joy and pain threatened to run down his face. Feeling embarrassed from her seeing him like this, he let her hand go and turned back to stare at the ocean!

He was there. She had found him, not believing her luck! Thought he was dead, thought he was gone forever. Now, here he stood, she wanted to hold him.

Both not really knowing what to say. Sarah knew that she had to do something or lose him for good, but what?


	11. Let me be myself

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! )

**BTW**, This is the last update for a few weeks. It is shorter than my usual, sorry. I got this one from the new 3 doors down album. I got a ton of help from _**GCG**_. I really appreciate their efforts as the one scene was important for me to get right. Enjoy or not. )

--

recap:

He has felt so empty inside, for the last few weeks. Now that she was here, tears of joy and pain threatened to run down his face. Feeling embarrassed from her seeing him like this, he let her hand go and turned back to stare at the ocean!

He was there. She had found him, not believing her luck! Thought he was dead, thought he was gone forever. Now, here he stood, she wanted to hold him.

Both not really knowing what to say. Sarah knew that she had to do something or lose him for good, but what?

--

Bryce had said that she would forget him. That it would not take long for her to find another man. Chuck did not want to believe him, but he had seen it with his own eyes. He had said it was even more so, because she knew about Marisol.

Was there something Bryce had left out? Of course there was; Bryce was always good at leaving out small details. Maybe Chuck should not jump to conclusions; after all, Sarah may be doing the same.

--

Sarah gently placed her hand on his shoulder, slowly moving it down to his arm. Applying a slight pressure, she pulled him towards her and looked deeply into his brown eyes.

Chuck was hypnotized by Sarah's blue eyes. He could not move. He wanted to run, but he was afraid to at the same time. He knew this might be his last chance to Sarah. He couldn't just give it up.

He had promised Bryce to not get caught by Sarah. Chuck was not sure how she had found him, nor whether he was happy or sad about it.

_**I guess I just got lost  
being someone else.  
I tried to kill the pain,  
but nothing ever helped.  
I left myself behind,  
somewhere along the way  
hoping to come back around  
to find myself someday...**_

Chuck knew that he _should_ be the unemotional agent he had been training to achieve. But he just could not do it. He wanted to be his old self, before all of the pain.

The pain had started when Chuck had attempted to stick up for himself. But in doing so, he had lost a bit of himself. In trying to be agent Chuck thought Sarah wanted him to be, he realized that he might have lost Sarah.

Chuck felt the pain of not knowing how Sarah really felt about him. He had driven her away to choose her own destiny. But somehow here she was; she stood in front of him even though she knew about Marisol.

The thought of Marisol brought another painful memory to him. Chuck had not known she was married. He gulped as he realized that he watched her die in front of him. But he only felt her death in a weird distant way. He knew he was somewhat responsible for her death. But his emotionally detached metamorphosis seemed to distant his guilt.

At this moment, all he really wanted was to be himself with Sarah. Nothing else really mattered to him now. Was that really so bad?

_**Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
to say that it's okay.  
Tell me please...  
Would you one time let me be myself  
so I can shine  
with my own light.  
Let me be myself.**_

Chuck longed for the old days, when they used to walk on the beach and just talk. It was never really about anything important, which made it that much more personal. Their walks were the only time when they were not pretending to be someone or something else.

It was always the same. Sarah would give him that beautiful smile, and those clear blue eyes. There was nothing devious or hidden to ruin the experience. When she looked at him, Chuck Knew he would move the sky and the earth, just for her.

They laughed at his jokes, and the sincerity of his actions were between them. There was nothing fake about anything he did when they were together. Did she remember too?

_**Would you let me be myself?**_

Finally breaking down, he summons up all his strength and asked, "Want to take a walk for old times sake?"

"I would love that,", replied Sarah, with a slow smile appearing on her face.

He grasped her hand started walking down the beach. Neither of them were willing to discuss recent events. They just reveled in being together. As they walked along the beach, they Ignored that Chuck had been with a different woman and Sarah had been with a different man.

They were together and that was all that mattered. Chuck's gentler side started to shine through. He looked at Sarah and for the first time, he was able to give her his million dollar smile. It made her breath hitch.

Sarah felt 'her Chuck' was returning. Suddenly she felt hope! Maybe this night wasn't going to turn out bad after-all.

_**'Cause I'lll never find my heart  
behind someone else.  
I'lll never see the light of day  
living in this cell.  
It's time to make my way  
into the world I knew.  
And then take back all of these times  
that I gave in to you...**_

Chuck understood being here was special and he didn't care what Bryce thought. Here was his chance to be with Sarah again like it used to be. It was all that he ever really wanted. After what he had just been though, he realized that there was nothing more important than being with her.

Chuck was going to be himself and put his heart out there one more time. If it went wrong, then he would deal with it. Life was so short and the recent events proved it more than ever.

He knew that trying to be an unemotional agent was a one way ticket. Eventually he would pass a point where he couldn't feel anymore. Chuck knew that this may be his last chance to show Sarah his real self. The Chuck he had hoped she would come to love, not just for The Intersect in his head.

Sarah could sense that there was some turmoil within Chuck. He was never one to be able to hide his emotions. They ran across his face like a picture show. She decided to wait until he was ready to talk.

As she waited, Sarah was trying to break down her own emotional walls. She was going to have to do something that she had trained for years to never do. Sarah was going to as honest as she could be, with her emotions. She was going to try and not be a super spy emotionally. To keep Chuck, she knew that she had to be her real self and shed her agent persona.

_**Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
to say that it's okay.  
Tell me please...  
Would you one time let me be myself  
so I can shine  
with my own light.  
Let me be myself.**_

"Sarah, I want you to understand that I just want to be completely honest. I have tried to be myself for so long with you and it never worked out. I got a glimpse into your world and to be honest, I think it will change me. I am not sure if I can keep it from changing me!"

"Here, right now is the real me, not someone else. I don't know if I can wait any longer for you. I hope you can understand, that I know we may never see another day in this business. For the first time, I understand that there is no future. I am just sorry that I never understood it back in LA."

"It's okay Chuck. You did your best and you really were not trained to understand. It is just something we take for granted, as agents. I just wished that we could go back to those times," replied Sarah, while she stared deeply into his eyes.

_**For a while,  
if yo don't mind,  
let me be myself  
**__**so I can shine  
with my own light.  
Let me be myself**_.

He stopped and probed deep into her eyes, looking for something. It was something Sarah was not used to. It was as if he was staring directly into her soul. She was afraid to move. It Felt as if they were one person where neither of them were hiding anything from the other. They just gazed into each others eyes communication their longing to be honest and need to express their love for each other.

_**That's all I ever wanted from this world,  
is to let me be me.**_

So deep was their glaze, that a small wave crashed into their legs. Both just started laughing and didn't attempt to move.

"Well at least it is not cold, like in LA," remarked Chuck joyfully. "I would just hate it if the water ruined that dress. I hope when I die, it will end with seeing you in that dress again. Did I ever mention that you look like the goddess Venus in it?"

Sarah smiled back," Even if you did, I don't mind hearing it again."

_**Please, would you one time  
let me be myself  
so I can shine  
with my own light.  
Let me be myself.**_

They had walked for some time and had ended back near her hotel. She was still letting him lead, not wanting to cause any strain. She hoped that Chuck had not given up on her.

Nervousness crept into Chuck when he noticed that they were back at her hotel. He was not sure if he should put himself out there again. When they started talking, it was such a great feeling. Chuck yearned to be with Sarah tonight, but he knew that she would probably turn him down again.

He worried about how she felt about him because of Marisol. He really hadn't done anything with the woman, but Chuck was still petrified of what Sarah would think.

Taking a deep breath, "I'm sure you're tired by now. I should let you get back to your room, so that you can get some sleep."

Chuck hoped that Sarah would give him some indication of what to do next. He would not play games with Sarah. Not now, not ever. He would let her choose, pushing back the comments Bryce had said earlier.

"I am really not that tired, but I should change out of this dress. Do you want to come up?", replied Sarah, as she held her breath for his reply. Was she was being too forward for Chuck? Would she drive him away?

Looking directly into her eyes, Chuck asked, "Are you sure you want me to come up?" He watched her carefully, not sure he could rely on her words.

"Yes, I would like that very much", Sarah conveyed with emotions in her voice.

Not waiting for him, she moved in front of Chuck. She grasped both of his hands and reached up and kissed him on the lips.

Releasing the kiss, she lets go of one of his hands and guided him towards her room. She hoped that he would not resist as she lead him to her room.

Smiling, Chuck allowed her to pull him forward. He was not sure of what will happen next, but was unwilling to chance losing the moment.

_**Please, would you one time  
let me be myself  
so I can shine  
**__**with my own light.  
Let me be myself.**_

Reaching her door, she pulled out the hotel key and opened it. Flipped on the light switch, she reached back and grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him inside.

She put her purse on the dresser, but refused to let go of his hand. Turning to face Chuck, she smiled as she felt nervousness from his sweaty palms.

She released his hand to place hers on the back of his neck. She pulled him closer for another kiss.

He did not need much encouragement, bending down to meet her lips halfway. He gently kissed her, first at her lips, then moving to the bottom lip and to the sides. The slight suction from his slightly opened lips gently pulled at her lips.

Responding to his motions, she slightly opened her lips and used the tip of her tongue to touch the inside of his lips. Darting into and out of his lips, touching different spots as she explored his mouth.

She slowly pulled back from the kiss, looking into his eyes again. She was trying to decide how far she could go, without causing him to back away from her. Would he trust her completely tonight? Could or even should she risk it all?

Aching for his touch, she decided that she needed to push it to the limits. If he refused, then at least she tried. She realized that it was something that she had never really done before. She had always been the one to push away.

_**For a while, if you don't mind  
let me be myself  
so I can shine,  
with my own light.  
Let me be myself.**_

Resolute that this was a do or die moment, Chuck was not going to back down! He would do whatever she wanted. If she wanted him, he would give himself completely to her. There would be no holding back.

He would put himself out there, body, mind and soul. Taking his time, to enjoy anything that she was willing to give him. He watched as she pulled away, barely breathing. He waited for her next words or actions.

She turns her back to him, hearing the breath leave his lungs in a rush. Before he could misunderstand, she pulled her hair to the side.

"Do you mind helping me with the zipper," she asked.

His shaking hands pulled the zipper down her dress. She turns back, seeing the hunger on his face.

"I didn't want to ruin it. Maybe we will still get a chance, to tango in it one day."

She smiled as she tossed it to the chair next to the queen size bed. She stepped towards Chuck clad only in royal blue panties.

Still stunned by the perfection of her body, Chuck was afraid that it was just a dream.

It wasn't until Sarah reached up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, did he contemplate what was to come.

Sarah finished unbuttoning his shirt and placed her hands inside, running them along his chest and over his shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor in one fluid motion. Her hands followed his shirt as it traveled down his arms. Once it was off, her hands eagerly jumped to his belt.

Sarah's fingers unbuckled his belt and she pushed his pants down, while she gazed lovingly into his eyes. Once his pants were off, she placed a kiss on his chest and guided him towards the bed.

Stopping at the foot of the bed, Chuck raised Sarah's head and kissed her on the lips. His hands gently held her back. Moving his kiss to her ear, nibbling her earlobe and kissing her neck.

Traversing down her body with his mouth, stopping at her shoulder, then her breasts. His hands had gently followed down her back from her shoulder blades, down both sides of her spine to her waist.

He continued down her stomach to her bellybutton. He could tell that she was enjoying his trip down her body, kissing and gently sucking on her silky sooth skin. While at her bellybutton, he used his hands to catch the corners of her panties, pulling them down her legs to the ground.

As his hands slid up her legs, his mouth followed back to her lips. As they kissed, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Softly laying her down in the middle of the bed, while he laid down beside her.

Sarah reached across and pulled the covers down and off the bed. She moved to that side of the bed, pulling Chuck along with her. He pushed the rest of the covers off leaving only a sheet.

Moving towards him, she gave him a short kiss then smiled. She reached down and pulled his boxers off, leaving him a bit embarrassed by her move.

Putting her arm on his chest, she moved closer. She rubbed her breasts against his body letting him know that she was aroused.

He ran his hand up her leg, over her buttocks and up to her breasts. Caressing every ouch of her perfect body along the way. Guiding his movements by how her body reacted, they moved into a rhythm.

Throwing her leg over his, she put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him against the bed. Arranging herself on top of him, she rubbed herself up and down until he was ready. Sensing the time was right, she slid back until he entered her body.

_**Would you one time  
let me be myself  
and let me be me. **_

Sarah was not the agent, she was the woman she wanted to be. Giving completely, sharing her desires and needs. She let go of her fear of someone knowing how she really felt. She gave her all to Chuck.

They were two lost souls becoming one; learning, giving, needing each other. There was no reserve left within them. They were no longer separated: they were one.

After several hours, they laid resting on each other. They couldn't bare to part. They were both afraid of break the spell between them. They just laid there smiling at each other and enjoyed being apart of each other for the first time. Not really knowing when, they eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

As they slept, a figure looked through the crack in the window shade. Aware that this was going to put a kink in his plan, Bryce still smiled. He was actually happy that his friend had found someone. Even if that someone was Sarah, although it did hurt to see her with another man still.

Bryce just hopes he never gets the order. They still have time to prove his point, if not...

--


	12. And then there were Two

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Do not attempt to do any of the things described on this chapter. They do work and are very dangerous. Leave it to the professionals and you wont end up losing something you want to keep.

**BTW**, the more you give reviews, the faster a new chapter will come out. I got this one from the new 3 doors down album. Enjoy it if you can or not. )

--

recap:

After several hours, they laid resting on each other. They couldn't bare to part. They were both afraid of break the spell between them. They just laid there smiling at each other and enjoyed being apart of each other for the first time. Not really knowing when, they eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

As they slept, a figure looked through the crack in the window shade. Aware that this was going to put a kink in his plan, Bryce still smiled. He was actually happy that his friend had found someone. Even if that someone was Sarah, although it did hurt to see her with another man still.

Bryce just hopes he never gets the order. They still have time to prove his point, if not...

--

It was early the next morning and Chuck woke up first. He was always an early morning person.

Slowly unwrapping himself from Sarah, he climbed out of bed. Looking down on her sleeping form. Her face showing a small resemblance of a smile.

As Chuck was looking over her, his mind came back to the promise that he had made to Bryce. He would have to leave her and try to make her understand why.

He sat down at the table and started writing a letter explaining his actions.

_Sarah, _

_I want you to know that last night was the best night of my life. I felt as if we were completely honest with each other. All my dreams came true the moment you showed me how you felt about me. The sex was pretty amazing too. ) _

_I need you to understand that I do not want to leave, but I made a promise. It is something that I need to do and I cannot do it with you. I could not bring myself to continue if I knew that there may be a possibility of you getting hurt. I NEED you to take Casey and Crystal back to LA and wait for me there. I don't know how long this will take, but I MUST see it through to the end. If you love me at all, you will heed my wishes. I will contact you when possible and let you know that I am fine. _

_I have sent a letter to Elle and Devon saying that I volunteered to help out in South America for a year. They should have gotten it a few weeks ago. When you see them, you will know what cover that I gave them. I will do everything in my power to be back for their wedding. _

_Tell Casey and Crystal that I miss them and hope to see them soon. I will dream of you every night while I am gone. I hope you understand, but if not, know that I love you more than life itself. Forever and always, your loving servant. _

_Love, _

_Chuck_

As he was reading over the letter, a single tear dropped onto the letter. Chuck carefully folded it and placed it on the pillow next to Sarah.

Putting on his cloths, he quietly exited though the door. The next few steps were the hardest that he had ever taken in his life. Leaving the woman he loved for the semi-friend that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

He had just entered the house when he looked up and saw Bryce setting in the chair. It was as if he knew when Chuck would be there.

"We need to get out of here very soon Chuck."

"I understand Bryce. Just give me a few minutes to get my things together and I will be ready." Chuck walks into his room and packs.

As the two of them are leaving, Chuck turns back to give the place one last look.

Within an hour, Chuck and Bryce were airborne heading to some distant location. Chuck was too deep in thought to care. Bryce just looked over and knew what he was feeling. It had been hard on Bryce, when he had to leave Sarah too.

--

Sarah was just starting to wake up and reached over to put her hand on the bed next to her. All she touched was an empty rumpled sheet.

She sat up, looking into the room for the curly brown haired man she went to sleep with. There was no Chuck to be seen.

Not wanting to believe that he would just leave her, she jumped up out of the bed. While putting on her cloths, she sat on the bed to put on her shoes. Sarah felt something light land against her side.

Turning to look at what it may be, her glaze landed upon the folded paper. Slowly she unfolded the letter to read it.

As she was reading, moisture could be seen in her eyes. Sarah refused to cry, forcing any tears to leave before falling.

Making a few calls to the airport, Sarah got the information that she was dreading to hear. A twin engine plane, fitting the description of Bryce's plane, had left hours ago.

Placing a hand to her head, she hung up the phone. Packed her cloths and headed down to meet Casey and Crystal, as planned the previous night.

Crystal and Casey were sitting at a table enjoying their breakfast, when they spotted Sarah. Both could tell that something had happened and waited for Sarah to join them.

Plopping down into the chair, Sarah laid back with sunken shoulders. She was still having trouble putting words to how she felt.

Instead of talking she just handed the letter to Casey. He read it and then gave it to Crystal. All three of them just sat there, not knowing what to say or do.

Finally Sarah broke the silence,"I guess this is it. We head back and hope for the best."

"We can still go after them! Dam it, I cannot believe that he did this to us!" Casey growled.

"I think he is trying to protect us. It makes sense for Chuck and we all know it. It is stupid of him, but it makes sense. Do you think we could find him still," Crystal asked while looking at Sarah and Casey?

"No, I don't think we will this time. Bryce will make sure of it. I think he knew that Chuck needed to see Sarah one last time," Casey nodded.

"He is using Chuck's feelings for me against him," Sarah said. "There is nothing we can do but wait now. I have already packed."

"Will he be okay with this Bryce character? I don't like him at all, to be honest and I don't even know him," Crystal confirmed.

"Bryce is very good at what he does, but I just don't know Crystal. I do know that he is one of the best there is at this game. There are only a few better, but if Chuck gets hurt ..." Sarah said though gritted teeth.

The rest of the breakfast went without much talk. They packed up and headed to their plane.

With the plane fully fueled, they headed back to the States. It would take several days, which they would all reflect on how the mission had gone.

As it had taken them nearly a week, Sarah could only hope that Chuck was okay.

She would wonder what Bryce was teaching him and how Chuck would deal with it. This was not a game for the faint of heart.

Upon arriving back in LA, Sarah went to speak with Elle. They discussed Chuck's letter and Elle's plans to still have the wedding in 9 months.

They hugged and said their goodbye's. Sarah promised to come and see Elle when she could.

Sarah had every intention of staying in contact with Elle. Not only was Elle a good friend by now, she was also the sister of the man she cared deeply about.

Graham had an assignment for Sarah, when she reported in. He was not completely reassigning her from the Intersect, but until he came back, there was work for her to do.

Sarah made sure that she kept in contact with Crystal and Casey, during her away time. When She came into LA, Sarah made a point to visit with both Elle and Crystal.

Casey had also been given assignments till Chuck got back. It was a bit easier for him, as there was usually gunplay involved. He still kept in touch with both Sarah and Crystal, in between the assignments.

--

It had been weeks since Chuck had left Sarah, Casey and Crystal behind. They had continued on the training and Mephistopheles project.

Now Chuck knew what the saying, 'The Devil is in the details' meant. It was usually the small details that could get you killed.

Due to the constant exercises, Chuck has become proficient in hand to hand combat. He had known the moves, but the constant repetition was getting his reaction times down.

He may not be a master in martial arts, but he can more than hold his own at this point. The Wing Chun exercise called 'Sticky hands' was paying off.

The turning point was when Bryce made a discovery. While Chuck was under the influence of the Mephisto personality, his skills were much better and he retained the training much faster.

Quality of skills were exceptional as well. Bryce would only have to show him once and he would be able to repeat it. Chuck may not have done it perfect, but it was well within acceptable range.

Chuck was more focused in the art of concealment. This was an area that Bryce was a master. Chuck was excelling in this at breakneck speed, which was causing Bryce to be a bit jealous.

It had taken him years to master some of the techniques; Chuck was almost as good at them, in less than a month!

Chuck had always felt that he had just one super power, he wanted it to be invisibility.

The next best thing to invisibility was learning how to conceal oneself. On a subconscious level he was completely focused on mastering the skill.

It was around one month into the training when Bryce started Chuck on weapons training. Much to his disappointment, Chuck was a natural at this as well.

It had been all of the combat games that had horned Chucks weapons skills. Not to say there were still several things that Chuck did have to learn.

The first time he fired a gun during the training, it went flying out of Chuck's hands. He was not prepared for the kickback of the weapon.

The 50 cal Desert Eagle went flying through the air, causing both Chuck and Bryce to duck for cover.

While Bryce had done a duck and cover move, Chuck had just jumped over a log. When Bryce looked up, all he would see was Chucks butt straight up into the air.

Bryce took a rock and hit Chuck squarely in the butt, causing him to yell like a little girl from the shock. They could not help but laugh at the comical scene.

Having felt much better, now that Chuck had screwed up, Bryce was not so much on edge any more.

The next phase was using common items for traps and explosive devices. Some for distractions and others for offensive or defensive attacks.

Chuck learned that with a copper BB, shotgun shell and a small piece of rock or metal and tape; he could make a poor man's land mine.

Then he moved on to the more critical parts. sulfer, salt peter and aluminum power could make M80 type explosives. These are equal to a quarter of a stick of dynamite or more, depending on the container.

Then there was how to use rubber and certain acids, when placed in gasoline, create a timed explosion. People always see on TV that shooting the gas tank of a car would make it blow up. In real life that doesn't work, but if you use acetone peroxide, it will make a nice fireball.

There is also the many different ways to create a timed fire for cover sake. Using coal, sulfer, saltpeter to make smoke bombs was actually fun.

It had only taken a week or so to learn all of these neat little tricks from Bryce. It was amazing what you could do with a microwave, a CD and several different common liquids. Each would produce a different effect depending on what you needed.

During a training exercise, one of their traps went off. Immediately both Chuck and Bryce headed for the area of the noise.

With Chuck close behind Bryce, they came to the area of the explosion. Without a sound, both men were hunched in the underbrush, when they spotted several men.

Observing the cloths and manner of these men, it was obvious that they were not professionals. This was a slight comfort to Bryce, that was until he noticed Chuck tense.

Chuck was staring at one of the men. It must have either triggered a flash or he knew the man, Bryce determined.

Bryce motioned for Chuck to follow and they headed back to their camp. Packing quickly, they set traps for the equipment they were leaving behind.

"So, who was the man Chuck?"

"I guess you were not there when Marisol died! It was her husband, Carlos."

"I guess this puts a wrinkle into our plans. It should not be too hard to lose them, but we will have to be more careful now Chuck."

"I would say that is putting it mildly. By the way, what are OUR plans?"

"Not yet Chuck. All in good time. You are pretty much done with the training, but we have a long ways to go and it could compromise the mission if you were to be captured."

"Whatever you say, not that I plan on getting captured. Then again, I didn't plan on being in the middle of a jungle chased by a drug lord either," Chuck flatly stated.

Bryce smiled at Chuck because of that last statement. He would not have believed that either of them would have been in the jungle either. They had come a long ways from their Stanford days.

They quickly move through the mine field that they had crated to cover them tracks. It was twenty minutes later, when they heard the first explosion.

It sounded like the forth of July a few seconds later. They both had a small smile; knowing that some very bad men would not be coming after them any time soon.

Chuck knew he had to get a message to Sarah, to warn her that Carlos may come after her.

It was a few days later when two gruffly looking men emerged from the jungle. They haggled for a ride to a town a few hours away.

As the rust filled 1968 Crown Vic was leaving the town, a pair of brown eyes were darting along the jungles edge. Looking for any signs of pursuit.

Now Chuck knew he had a new enemy to worry about. There was no choice but to immerse himself completely into the training.

His wish had become his nightmare. He would become an agent.

As of today, there was no more Chuck. As of today, there was only Charles Carmichael!


	13. When two become one

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Trying to keep them short to now. It may help me to finish. ) I would like to thank CC, Natty and GCG for the patience with me on this chapter.

**BTW**, It is shorter than my usual, sorry. Enjoy it if you can or not. )

--

recap:

It was a few days later when two gruffly looking men emerged from the jungle. They haggled for a ride to a town a few hours away.

As the rust filled 1968 Crown Vic was leaving the town, a pair of brown eyes were darting along the jungles edges looking for any signs of pursuit.

Now Chuck knew he had a new enemy to worry about. There was no choice but to immerse himself completely into the training.

His wish had become his nightmare. He would become an agent.

As of today, there was no more Chuck. As of today, there was only Charles Carmichael!

Since the incident in the Jungle, both Bryce and Chuck were very careful not to stay more than 3 days at any one spot.

They were slowly moving their way down the west coast of South America. Sticking to small towns when possible, but always spending a few days in a secluded spot for training.

During this time, Chuck was always in control of his demeanor entirely. He had religiously steeled himself into agent mode. Relying on the fact that Sarah was in possible danger because of him, he was aggressively pushing himself to excel at all aspects of his training.

Bryce had noticed the change in Chuck. He was no longer joking as much and he was bordering on complete control of his actions.

Even his eyes had a hint of confidence and control. There was still a gleam of amusement that added that extra charm that Chuck had always had.

Lately Bryce had been making contacts to get funds and new identities. This was not lost on Chuck as he studied all of Bryce's contacts.

It was one contact in particular that Chuck had flashed one. It had been a God sent in a way. It showed all of the CIA's contacts for getting documents in other countries.

BAM! All of the techniques to discover how to find corrupt officials as well as the accounts used to pay for these documents.

The account numbers and the keycodes to access them were the important part. As this new information filled Chucks head, an idea had started to formulate.

As his Super-Spy friends had said, never trust anyone. Believe nothing you hear and only half of what you see. What Chuck saw as a way to make an alternate exit strategy.

Bryce would leave Chuck alone for hours at times, but usually it was to meet up with a contact. What Bryce did not know was that Chuck had been following him.

It had started as a way to test his skills, but soon turned into a need to know what was happening. Each new contact that Bryce had hidden from Chuck had actually been someone he would flash on.

Chuck found it interesting that Bryce was trying to keep him away for people that he know would be in the Intersect database. It seems that Bryce was holding out on him again.

--

It was a cold early morning as the fog was drifting in from the Ocean. The fog was starting to make it hard to see the busy workers unloading cargo on the docks.

As the fog got thicker, the unloading of the crates had slowed down considerably.

It had gone pretty much unnoticed as the watchers believed it was due to the fog. It had taken almost ten minutes to go from the ship to the trucks.

As the last man was leaving there was a thud noise just when the man was no longer visible due to the fog.

Jumping down from the truck, the tall burly man took two steps before he felt a metal object against the back of his head.

"If you so much as fart with out me telling you, I will blow you away! Now lay down on the ground and put your hands behind your back," a female voice demanded.

Slowly the man did as he was told. Once he had the cuffs on, he was helped to his feet. As he was being led away, he turned to see a blonde woman walking away.

--

Setting off to the far side of the pier, a dilapidated warehouse could been seen. From far away it looked completely abandoned, but if anyone cared to get closer would have noticed an eerie luminous light just barely visible.

It had been several hours since the mission had completed and the interrogations were underway.

The burly man was setting in the middle of a room, strapped to a chair. Blood dripped down his face and he sported several bruises on his face and body. It seemed that the interrogators had learned he was the leader, from the other men the interrogator had 'negotiated' with. One of the captured men had said his name was Jose

It had been a several hours later when the man had started to talk in the interrogation room. They had found out that he worked for a drug cartel. Jose reported directly to Carlos but had not given up much more than that so far.

Heat from the lights were causing Jose to sweat even more. Beaten and battered Jose sputtered,"STOP! I don't know anything else, except for a hit Carlos put out!"

The interrogator stopped his punch in mid flight. Looking at the window, he turned back to the battered man.

"If it is news worthy then we might stop the interrogation."

Spitting out blood, Jose said, "Oh, it is well worth it. Carlos has dropped everything for it. He is obsessed with this person." Jose smiled in relief when he saw his interrogator's interest peaked.

"It had better be as good as you say or I may have to increase the tempo of our little talk." A venomous smile played across the interrogator's face.

"Carlos is so obsessed with this one man, he has pulled all of his resources to find him." Jose said as blood continued dripping down his face onto the floor.

"Yea, Yea, you said that already. What is the man's name!"

"Carlos put out a one million dollar bounty on him. If you get to him first, then you will get Carlos."

"WHAT IS THE NAME? This is your last chance," demanded the interrogator.

"It was some guy he had a run in with. He went by the name of Charles Carmichael," explained Jose, with a wide smile.

The door opened and a tall blonde woman entered.

Unaware of the affect of his admission, Jose continued to smile until the woman walked up to him and struck him in the face with her full force.

A sickening crack could be heard throughout the room as his head whipped back from the force of her blow. There was no doubt that Jose's nose was broken.

Trying to regain his senses, Jose closed his eyes and shook his head. Feeling better, he opened his eyes just in time to see the blonde woman deliver a thunderous shot to both ears.

Sarah let him recover a few minutes before talking to him.

Blinking away the darkness that seemed to be invading his peripheral vision. Jose focused on the new blonde interrogator, who had broken his nose and caused the painful ringing in his ears.

Stepping towards Jose, she saw him flinch. An evil smile evident on her face, Sarah knew he was afraid.

The women stood before Jose with a knowing smile. She reached down and placed her thumb just under and to the right of his jawbone. She looked him in the eye and gave him a wicked smile,before she forcefully pressed her thumb into the pressure point in back of his jawbone.

Screaming in pain, Jose tried to break free from her touch. Feeling that she had made her point, Sarah removed the pressure and put her face within inches of his face.

"I'm going to ask you one time and one time only. Are you sure of the name! Are you sure it was Charles Carmichael?" Sarah said with a tone that would scare the truth from the dead.

"Yes, Yes, I swear!" Jose shouted.

"If I find out you're lying to me, I will have no mercy on you. I will cut off your body parts, joint by joint, starting with your fingers. I will make sure you are alive and awake the entire time!"

With terror in his eyes, Jose sputters, " I swear it is true, I swear!"

"Take him out and clean him up. But keep him where I can get to him if this information is not correct," ordered Sarah as she opened the door and walked out.

Sarah thought back to the fire fight not too long ago. If Carlos was after Chuck, then she needed to warn Chuck and Bryce immediately.

The problem is that they had been off the grid for months now. Taking on a Fulcrum cell was one thing. Taking on a Fulcrum cell with a drug Lord after them was something else.

Maybe it was time to contact Casey and go after them.

--

Chuck decided after this last contact, that it was time to start to solidify his exit plan. The first thing he did was make a list of contacts that would include their name, what they could provide and costs.

Then he started to create a Tcl script that would dial in and start to syphon off funds into an account. It would then split the money from the account into other accounts, then stocks, then back to several different accounts. This was to keep anyone from tracing the transactions.

Chuck had used one of Bryce's contacts to get three different fake aliases. They were complete in every aspect, right down to supporting documents.

The Tcl script was then called by a crontab placed on a secure server. It would create this cycle every 15 days till it finally end back up in single account. This account was then withdrawn, with a 10 cut, and cash was sent to a specific location. This was then picked up and sent to another location again till there was no way to trace where it went.

Chuck had used a MATLAB toolkit to create his algorithm to divert and redirect the accounts. It was easy, quick and very effective. He figured that he would have plenty of available assets to keep him hidden.

It did not take him long to find out where to get weapons and move them from place to place.

Everything was set, just in case working with Bryce would cause him to run into _another_ problem. Bryce had a knack for introducing problems for Chuck and the Intersect was the latest. Another problem like that and Chuck would probably be dead.

Now he was thinking like an Agent and had an exit plan. After all, this is exactly what Sarah and Bryce would have done.

Chuck laughed to himself after that last thought. He had become what Bryce had said he was trying to save him from. Chuck laughed at the irony that Bryce was doing the training, that ultimately had lead to his transformation.

Chuck already had an uncanny knack for shooting and knife throwing. He thought that he was a natural, but little did he realize that the Intersect had actually provided the true background for these skills. Chuck just assumed that it was due to his endless hours of game play and so did _almost_ everyone else.

Chuck had started to train on his own now. His daily schedule included two hours honing his marksman skills, two hours of training with a Wing Chun practice dummy followed by two more hours of knife throwing, which he had found most difficult. Though it was obvious that under pressure, Chuck was much more than skillful in both areas.

Chuck began to appreciate the true skill of Sarah's knife throwing abilities. Chuck had determined that he needed composite knives as well for going through metal detectors. There were a few different composite types and shapes, but that was something to worry about later.

He learned how the length of the blade you chose depends on your body type. He determined that he needed a twelve inch blade and it was sixteen feet per rotation.

This blade size would let his arm length and size increase the power and distance for his throws. Sure the six inch knife could be used for close in, but the advantage was the distance along with accuracy of the throw.

It amazed him at how Sarah could conceal her knife blades almost anywhere on her body. Then again, the knife blades that she used were much shorter.

He had to place his blades on his lower leg, upper sleeve or back. Mainly between his shoulder blades for quick access. This allowed him to hold more than one twelve inch knife blade in a single location. The six inch knives were usually on the leg and sleeve positions.

Most of the time the knife would bounce away as he increased the distance causing him to curse. Once the knife bounced back at him and cut his leg.

'How the heck does she do it so well,' remarked Chuck to himself. It was like watching Rembrandt paint, except with Sarah it was painting with a knife. Sarah was a master at throw a knife, where it was a skill to Chuck.

It took over a month of solid training before he felt completely in control of his skill. Once Chuck had the rhythm, it became a lot easier.

He slowly expanded his distance until he was able to stick all twelve knifes into a target from sixty-five feet away. Not any target, it was a Queen of Spades playing card.

Finally after three months of continuous training, Chuck felt he was ready. Actually, he no longer felt like himself. There was no room for Chuck anymore; there was only Charles.

Bryce felt the change in Chuck as well. He knew that there was something missing from his old friend; there was only coldness present now.

As Bryce looked in Chuck's eyes, he knew there was a cold calculating agent peering back at him. Without realizing it, Bryce felt a chill flow through his body.

"Well, it looks like it's showtime Chuck. Think you're ready?"

"Lets stick to Charles from now on Bryce. I am ready for anything." Chuck neglected to add 'even for you Bryce.' The agent inside of Chuck didn't want to spoil the surprise.

The two packed up and headed for Brazil. They were going after the South American Fulcrum cell which was located in Rio.

The Mephistopheles Project was alive and it came in the package of a one Charles Carmichael. May God have mercy on their souls, because Charles Carmichael wouldn't!


	14. When the stars start to align

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Thanks to Norcali and Bill for their Betas. All errors remaining are mine.

**BTW**, they will be shorter than my usual, sorry. Enjoy it if you can or not. )

* * *

* * *

--

recap:

"Well, it looks like it's show time Chuck. Think you're ready?"

"Lets stick to Charles from now on Bryce. I am ready for anything." Chuck neglected to add 'even for you Bryce.' The agent inside of Chuck didn't want to spoil the surprise.

The two packed up and headed for Brazil. They were going after the South American Fulcrum cell which was located in Rio.

The Mephistopheles Project was alive and it came in the package of a one Charles Carmichael. May God have mercy on their souls, because Charles Carmichael wouldn't!

Sarah had been concentrating on the Mexican Drug gangs. She was looking to gain more information on Carlos and the Boys.

The boys of course were Bryce and Chuck. She would call them men but just like a boys they were off acting like they needed no one.

Facts were that the boys were doing pretty well by themselves. Rumors had started floating around about a group taking down Fulcrum cells.

It was believed that a group of 5 to 10 agents were attacking the Fulcrum cells in South America. Mainly because South America was a hot spot for activity against the US.

Sarah smiled as the rumors grew in scope over the weeks. Her smile went to full-wattage when she realized that the 'group' consisted of only the two of them.

Not wanting to think on them any more, she turns her attention back to trying to get in touch with Casey. It has been a few weeks now and nothing.

Bryce is using hand signals to inform Chuck of how many guards are at the doors.

Chuck signals back that there are a total of 3 roaming and 2 at the door to the complex. It is a small cell, but Fulcrum is Fulcrum.

From his perch on the hill, Chuck calculates the best time to start sniping the roamers.

He must start just before the apex of their paths where they are furthermost apart from each other.

Using his fingers to show the countdown to Bryce across the perimeter from his spot, Chuck begins his onslaught on his enemy.

With Sarah in mind, Chuck took out the roamers with cold precision. One shot, one kill just he was playing a video game.

Only this time it was real and he made sure they did not suffer. He may be acting like an agent, but he still hated killing.

If they would have just left him alone. But they would not. They were relentless and this was the only way to protect his family and Sarah.

If he died during these missions then there would be no Intersect and no more reason for harm to come to his family. If he completed the missions then again there was no reason for anyone to harm his family.

It was a win win situation, either way it went. Chuck had added incentive to complete the missions, Sarah may be there in the end if he did.

As his thoughts cleared his head, Chuck looks back and sees that Bryce had taken out one of the door guards, but the other one was giving him a run for his money.

Bryce was holding his own against a man twice his size, but he was feeling the punishment from the blows he was taking.

A simple rock was Bryce's downfall, as he stumbled into a spinning kick to the head. It had struck him so hard that he flipped in the air landing hard on his back.

Walking towards him was the treetrunk of a man about to finish him off. Just as he raised his gun, the huge man fell to his knees, then onto Bryce.

Pushing him off, Bryce could see that he had taken a shot straight through the heart. About fracken time, Bryce thought to himself.

Upon closer examination, Bryce felt a bit of admiration and worry cross his thoughts. It could not have been any more perfect of a shot, even if the person had been standing just inches away.

The only problem is that it came from Chuck, his friendly neighberhood Nerd herder. The more they took on Fulcrum, the better Chuck got and that was not what Bryce was expecting.

Putting those thoughts behind him, Bryce open the door with his key. It just so happened that the key was about three ounces of C4.

When Bryce lit it up to blow the door, it set off whatever was in the building as well. The force of the explosion was so intense that Bryce got burns from it even from his hiding spot behind a very large bolder.

"What the frack, Bryce! You were supposed to get us a prisoner, not create a crater for crying out loud."

"What are you yelling about? I'm the one that almost got blown up!"

"You say that as if it is a bad thing." Chuck says as a smile comes across his camouflaged face.

Bryce gets up and dusts himself off before looking up at Chuck again. If he did not know better, he would think that Chuck enjoyed that.

"Well, since this is a bust we could take out that drug manufacturing facility. It's only about an hours ride from here."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I would feel remiss in my manners if I did not say hi to one of Carlos's buddies while we are in the neighborhood. We don't want him to feel that we have neglected him, right Bryce?"

"Road trip then, but you're buying the next round of drinks when were done, Chuck."

"Road trip it is. I believe that you lost the last drinking contest we had, Bryce. What makes you think you're going to win this one? Last time we played drinking games I am pretty sure you lost. I even remember someone having lipstick and eyeliner applied while they were passed out." Chuck completed with one of his million dollar smiles plastered on his face.

"Who said anything about winning? I plan on drinking, getting drunk and waking up with a sexy Mujer. You're still buying the drinks this time. And you could of at least warned me before I walked down to eat breakfast at the hotel." Bryce completes as he starts walking out of the hell hole they were at.

Chuck tracking back as he sees Bryce is not waiting for his reply. He wishes that he could do the same, but Sarah is not here.

He has a much simpler plan. He will drink, get drunk and fall down. Chuck will worry about where he falls later.

He smiles as it is a good plan. After all, what the hell do they expect from a nerd turned agent? Well even a nerd likes to drink.

By the end of the day, both Bryce and Chuck are well on their way to getting drunk. Bryce, as expected, already had a beautiful Señorita on his arm.

A dark man was overseeing a cleanup from a mission. It had been a rather large bust of a drug shipment.

Just before the bust several men had been bragging about going after some million dollar contract.

It was too bad they had been killed during the raid. It would have made his job much easier. Then again it was pretty easy to do cleanup when you didn't have to interrogate a bunch of prisoners.

After all they had been shooting at him, he had just returned the favor. Not that they were much of a match for him.

They did have one prisoner to interrogate, which left him clear to supervise the cleanup.

Nearing the end, while the rest of the team were packing up to leave; Casey walked into the trailer to see how the interrogation was going.

"So what is the verdict Steward? Was there anything of use from this scumbag?"

"Not really, Agent Casey. He really didn't know who was to pick up the shipment. Oh, I did ask about the contract, like you asked. He said that it was for some guy in South America. Kind of out of our jurisdiction. He did say the mans name was a one Charles Carmichael."

"What did you say his name was again? That can't be right," Casey demanded with his face practically inches from Steward's face.

Feeling a cold chill run down his spine, Steward was at a loss for words. When he could finally thing, he backed up and went back into the room with the prisoner.

Minutes later, Steward walked back out and straight to Casey.

"Yes Sir, the name is correct. It is a one Charles Carmichael. The contract is for one million dollars, dead or alive." Steward was several feet away, just to be on the safe side.

With a grunt, Casey turned and walked out of the trailer. No wonder Walker was trying to get in contact with him. The problem was that he was under deep cover and no way to let her know.

Now that it was over, there was no time to lose. Casey pulled out his phone and placed a secure call to Walkers phone.

It rang for a few then went to voice mail.

"Walker, I am returning your call. I think we need to meet instead of talking. Meet me where it all started."

Casey hung up his phone and headed to his hotel for some rest. What had Chuck gotten himself into this time?

Not like it was not expected. Chuck has always been a magnet for trouble from the first time they meet.

Well, if anything it would not be dull. There was usually gunplay involved and that was Casey's favorite sport.


	15. Waking up is hard to do

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Thanks again to GCG and Norcali for the beta. All errors remaining are mine.

**BTW**, they will be shorter than my usual, sorry. Enjoy it if you can or not. )

* * *

* * *

--

recap:

"Yes Sir, the name is correct. It is a one Charles Carmichael. The contract is for one million dollars, dead or alive." Steward was several feet away, just to be on the safe side.

With a grunt, Casey turned and walked out of the trailer. No wonder Walker was trying to get in contact with him. The problem was that he was under deep cover and there was no way to let her know.

Now that his assignment was over, there was no time to lose. Casey pulled out his cell phone and placed a secure call to Walkers.

It rang for a few seconds and then went to voice mail.

"Walker, I am returning your call. I think we need to meet instead of talking. Meet me where it all started."

Casey hung up his phone and headed to his hotel for some rest. What had Chuck gotten himself into this time?

Casey shook his head in dismay. Chuck had always been a magnet for trouble since the first time they met.

Well, if anything it would not be dull. There was usually gunplay involved and that was Casey's favorite sport.

A tall blonde was looking over a hole in the ground in Venezula. It was a sizable crater to be sure, but Sarah had confirmed that it was the suspected Fulcrum cell location.

There were five dead bodies that were found with four of them clearly taken out by a sniper. The fifth was from close range.

Sarah was sure that this was the work of her boys, though she would have expected Chuck and Bryce to have been a bit more subtle.

'What were they thinking with this attack?' pondered Sarah. Surely they knew that it would bring attention to them.

Next Sarah needed to check out another site that had been attacked. It was believed to be a drug den. It had been destroyed the very same day as the Fulcrum site. It was not more than an hour or two away and the most interesting parts is that it belonged to Carlos.

There was something odd that Sarah noticed at each of the sites. It made Sarah wonder if it was still her boys that were hitting Carlos's sites or a rival gang.

At each of the drug den sites, they would find a card with a drawing on it. There was always a saying on it as well.

'I know what evil lurks in your heart. I am going to rip it out, when I feel the time is right' was written on the back of each card.

Sarah had sent the card to the lab for analysis. It would take a few days for them to analyze it and get back to her.

In the mean time, she needed to head back to LA. She had a meeting to attend and only a few days to get there.

A smile crossed Sarah's face as she remembered Casey and how it used to be. How she longed for those days to return.

Then as she looked at the crater, her lips compressed into a thin line. The thought of Chuck being part of this was a sure sign that he had changed.

Since being with Bryce, Chuck had probably changed a lot.

Sarah hoped that it was not too late to get back her Chuck. She wanted the man who she had grown to love; the gentle nerd who made her laugh.

As if suddenly awaking from a daydream, Sarah turned and headed to the next site. She did not have much time before she needed to make her scheduled flight back to LA.

Sarah wanted to see the second site for herself, to confirm her suspicion.

Someone was playing a very dangerous game.

If she found that it was Bryce...

well he had better start praying now..., because it would be too late once she found him.

Chuck's life was at stake, and Sarah knew that she would do anything to assure his safety; even if it meant dealing with Bryce permanently. She vowed that she would find them.

It was about midday when Chuck started to come around. The sun was shining through the window, causing his eyes to ache.

Slowly coming to his senses, he was trying to decide if he even wanted to open his eyes. The last thing that he recalled was drinking with Bryce.

Hoping that he had somehow made it back to his room, Chuck was content to lay in bed for a while.

Well at least until his head stopped pounding; like someone had decided to use his head for drums in a marching band.

Just as Chuck was about to get up, a foot landed on his chest from under the covers. His eyes flew open but his body refused to move.

There on his chest was a long slender leg partially out of the covers. The strange part was that her head was at the foot of the bed.

Taking a closer look, Chuck realized that he was actually at the foot of the bed and not whomever the lady was.

Peeking under the covers, Chuck realized that he was sporting his birthday suit and so was she.

Without so much as a warning, Bryce came barreling into his room.

"Rise and shine Chucky boy! I see that I was not the only one who relieved some tension last night."

Bryce had a huge smile on his face and Chuck could tell that he would be using it against him in the future. This was NOT going to be a Kodak moment for Chuck that is for sure.

Pulling himself up off the bed, Chuck quickly put his clothes on. The woman sat up and smiled.

Chuck was stunned for a second. The woman was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. She certainly would give Sarah a run for her money, though Sarah would always be first for him.

Jet black hair, ruby red lips with smooth supple skin and a body that reminded him of Megan Fox. As a matter of fact, she could have been her twin and here she was in his bed.

Having lived in LA for most of his life, he was sure that she could have been a movie star if she lived there. But she was in some South American country and he was not even sure which one it was today.

"Hi stranger, you're not planning on leaving already I hope? I am expecting to take up where we left off last night." She said while patting the bed next to her.

Bryce halted in his tracks. Slowly looking from her to Chuck and back again. He could not believe what he was hearing and seeing.

It took him another few seconds before he could regain his composure and head towards the door, while mouthing ' OMG ' to Chuck.

Since the damage was already done, Chuck just smiled and climbed back into bed. He would deal with damage control later, but maybe this time he would remember what happened.

A few hours later Chuck emerged from his room when the mysterious lady on his arm. Bryce was still smiling at the entire situation.

As they reached the bottom steps, Chuck turned and kissed the lady and started to walk away.

She grabbed Chucks arm and pulled him in for one last deep passionate kiss. Then shoved her card into his hands and said, "If you're ever in Los Angeles soon, give me a call. I want to pick up where we left off Charles."

"I will be sure and call you if I am ever in LA. It will be quite some time though I am sorry to say." Chuck placed the card in his pocket.

With a pout on her lips, "I have to go now for this photo shoot. Then we are flying back right after or you would owe me dinner tonight."

Not wanting to let on that he did not know her name still, Chuck just smiled and said, "Then you had better get going. Rain check on that dinner then."

They both turned and walked away in different directions. Chuck headed directly for Bryce, which had overheard the entire conversation.

"Well Chuck, I would never have thought that you had it in you, but I guess I was wrong. First Sarah and now this lady. Man things have changed a lot since Stanford, huh?"

"Yea and one of them is this damn data dump you laid on me. Then there is the training you have been putting me through. To be honest, I don't even feel like myself any more Bryce."

Chuck just shakes his head not believing all that has happened since leaving Stanford. He couldn't believe he could get a woman like Sarah or any of the other hot women in his life recently.

"Well we had better eat and get going. We have a few more Fulcrum cells in Peru to visit before we head towards the main cell in Brazil."

"Good, I believe that Carlos has a few friends in Peru. After Brazil, we can go after Carlos himself, right Bryce?"

"Sure Chuck, just like I said we would. You help me and I help you."

"I just need to send an email to Ellie to keep my cover story intact. I will meet you at the plane in an hour, OK?"

"Sure Chuck, but try to make it quick. I don't want to wait too much longer. You kind of put us behind schedule."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's not like I had planned it. I was expecting to wake up in a ditch somewhere. I am not really hungry, so I'll go to the internet shop."

Chuck started down the street while Bryce looked on. He was determined that it was time to start getting info on Bryce. As such, it was time for Chuck to put his plan into action.

The first thing Chuck does is download the Bluetooth stealth program for his cell phone. This will let him get access to all calls and email messages that Bryce sends, once he installs it.

Next Chuck downloaded the 'Cell-finity' program that he had located. This will give him complete access to the mic on Bryce's cellphone even when he was not using it.

It will be simple to install both of these programs without Bryce being the wiser. All he needed to do was attach them to any email that he sent to him. They will install in the background as soon as he opened the email on his phone. It is an amazing little program and his version was unique, making it very hard to detect.

To assure his cover was maintained, Chuck sent email to three people. Ellie received a message describing his time helping the less fortunate in a third world country. Chuck assured Ellie that he was doing fine.

The next was an email to Sarah letting her know he was fine and missed her. Chuck was a bit surprised that he did not feel very guilty about his previous night. Then again he was more Charles than Chuck. He did tell her to say "Hi" to Casey.

His last message was to Crystal, letting her know that he was fine. He knew that he could trust her, maybe even more than Sarah. She had nothing to gain and did not know he was some freaking Intersect dude.

Once the emails were sent, Chuck sent a text email to Bryce. All he could do was wait for Bryce to open it and see if it worked.

If it didn't, then Chuck may be in a world of hurt. If Bryce were to suspect that he was trying to gather intel on him, there was no telling what he may do.

But it was too late to turn back now. Living on the edge was not nearly as fun as he had thought it would be.

As Chuck hailed a taxi to take him back to the plane, he remembered the card in his pocket.

Pulling it out, he was more than a bit curious to find out the lady's name. He had to read the name five times before he could comprehend the name.

Omg, Omg, Omg, was all he could think of as he read her card over and over again. He felt like the luckiest men on planet earth.

Bryce noticed Chuck had his million dollar smile on when he exited the taxi.

"What happened this time? You win a million dollars or what?" Bryce asked.

"No, just trying to put my head around something is all. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you anyway. Let's get out of here before my luck changes."

"Whatever you say Chuck. It's time to get the show on the road anyway."

Within minutes Chuck and Bryce were taxing down the runway on their way to take down the next Fulcrum Cell. The problem was that Chuck was closer to the truth than he realized.

Lady Luck is a fickle woman. Sometimes she is nibbling on your ear and the next, she will throw you to the wolves. Course the wolves come in two varieties, Fulcrum and Carlos.

Outside of the Buy More, Casey was waiting to meet up with Sarah.

As he looked around, a tap on the shoulder from behind makes him reach for his gun.

"You're getting a bit rusty there Casey. Letting little old me sneak up on you like that." teased Sarah.

"I was just trying to be nice to you Walker. Besides, I could have shot you just now."

"Yea, righttt Casey. Good to see you're doing okay."

"Let's get on with it Walker. I hear your boy toy is in trouble again. You have any idea where he might be?"

"Yea, Chuck and Bryce have been stirring up trouble for Fulcrum. What has me more worried is that a drug lord by the name of Carlos is after Chuck too. I think that they are going to need our help Casey."

"That would confirm what I had heard. There is a million dollar contract out on Charles Carmichael. But it will be hard to help if we don't know where they are Walker."

"I received an email from Chuck yesterday. It was from the city Zamora in Ecuador. They had taken out a Fulcrum cell near there and I believe one of Carlos's manufacturing sites as well. There was a calling card left at the drug site. I am still waiting to hear from the lab on it."

"Do you think they are still there or have they moved on already. That is not much to go on."

"I suspect that they are heading to Peru. That would be the next logical spot. Intel suggests that there is a small Fulcrum cell there. But there are a few sites that also belong to Carlos. We could stake one of those out."

"Why the drug sites and not the Fulcrum cell, Walker?"

"Because I don't want to take a chance of the Fulcrum cell detecting our presence. It could end up getting Chuck and Bryce killed. Besides the drug site should be pretty easy to stake out. We just wait till we hear the Fulcrum cell has been hit, then we will know for sure that we are in the right spot."

"Sounds like a plan. A weak plan, but it is better than anything I have. You know that General Beckman is fit to be tied over this don't you? I give it a few more weeks before she puts out a sanction on Chuck."

"Then we had better get going. I have no intention of letting Chuck get killed while helping out Bryce. I already talked to Director Graham and he agrees with my assessment. We have been cleared to use whatever means necessary to bring back Chuck."

Sarah puts her bag into Casey's trunk and got into his car. The taxi that she had used to get to the Buy More from the Burbank airport had long since left.

Within a few hours both Casey and Sarah were on their way to Peru. Both had a permission to pursue Chuck and a time table to complete the mission.

They had not spent all that time protecting him just to watch it all go to waste. Besides Casey really didn't have anyone to pick on since Chuck had left.


	16. Unto The City of Kings

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Thanks again to Bill for the beta. All errors remaining are mine.

**BTW**, they will be shorter than my usual, sorry. Enjoy it if you can or not. )

* * *

--

recap:

Sarah puts her bag into Casey's trunk and got into his car. The taxi that she had used to get to the Buy More from the Burbank airport had long since left.

Within a few hours both Casey and Sarah were on their way to Peru. Both had a permission to pursue Chuck and a time table to complete the mission.

They had not spent all that time protecting him just to watch it all go to waste. Besides Casey really didn't have anyone to pick on since Chuck had left.

It was a bumpy flight from LA to Lima, Peru. Most of the trip was spent coming up with a game plan once they landed.

Monday was always a bad day for Sarah, but this one was down right gloomy. There was just something ominous about the day, she just couldn't put her finger on yet.

Finally touching down in Peru, Sarah could feel the tension in the air. It was as if their arrival was preordained. Fate was pointing its finger at them and she was pretty sure it was not the index finger.

Casey grabbed his bags from the company jet and proceeded to put them into a classic Ford Mustang GT Coupe. It had been a while since Casey had driven one of these, but he preferred the older cars to the new models anyway.

Sarah noticed the slight smile on Casey's face from a distance. She was half way to the car, as he was clearly distracted by the car.

'At least Casey is in a better mood', Sarah thought to herself. Maybe it wont be so bad.

Sarah remembered her last trip to 'The City of Kings', recalling happier times.

The one down side was that it had been on a vacation trip with Bryce. She just hoped that it would turn out as well as the last time, but with Chuck as her leading man.

Casey finished packing the car with their bags and equipment. Turned the key to listen to the purring of the engine. He looked like a kid with a new toy.

"Who do you think you are, Steve McQueen? Should I be on the lookout for a Dodge Charger some where, Mr.Bullitt", questioned Sarah with a smile?

"Well, Chuck is running around pissing off a Drug Kingpin. So I would be on the lookout for almost anything at this juncture of the game." replied Casey.

It was an uneventful next 5 hours as Casey drove them towards their target. Somewhere near Empalma, where the railroad tracks meet back up with Road 20, is where they will find the drug labs.

Sarah could not help but to think that the clock was ticking. It was ticking and Chuck had very little time left.

Casey had all but said that General Beckman was furious about the CIA lending the intersect to Bryce. Not only that, but the fact that Bryce had not checked in for weeks.

The only saving grace was that it was to take down Fulcrum. Even though Bryce and Chuck were successful, there were rumblings that Fulcrum was setting up something big.

If there were any possibility that Chuck would be captured, a sanctioned hit would be put out. There would be no saving Chuck, if that happened.

Suddenly the car quickly decelerated bringing Sarah back to her surroundings. It turned out that they were close to their target, but it was dark and they needed to stop for the night.

Finding a rugged motel, Sarah and Casey secured their equipment and car.

Even though Sarah was tired, she could not get to sleep. It was well past midnight before she would succumb to slumber.

They could only hope that they had picked the right target to watch. After all, it was just a educated guess; but it would not hurt to finally get a little lucky too.

--

It had become a ritual that Chuck could not seem to break. Every morning he would wake up and initiate the Mephisto process. He always felt like a piece of him was tucked away, somewhere in his mind afterwards.

Still, it kept the nightmares at bay. His dreams seemed to drain him of energy, at least till he initiated the project.

It brought a calming, secure feeling; like taking a drug you could not get away from. It had become addicting to him, that feeling of control.

Since starting this whole mess with Bryce, he had learned many things and done even more. Though some of them he would like to forget.

Actually, there were many things he would like to forget. But the next best thing to forgetting was the feeling he had now. The illusion of control in a world of complete chaos.

Bryce and Chuck had headed to Peru as planned. There are two Drug sites and one Fulcrum cell to take care of here. They had heard, through the grapevine, that Fulcrum was running a bit scared.

Smiling as Chuck thought, 'Fulcrum scared of two men. Just a few months ago, it was I who was running scared. How's that for a joke? I just wish I knew who will have the last laugh.'

As if on cue, Bryce came waltzing into Chuck's dingy room. They had hidden out in an abandoned old house. Not much to look at, but worked for them at the moment. Neither willing to take a chance of being seen in the small town.

"I was able to get the layout of the Fulcrum compound. It shouldn't be too hard. Are you up for another round of boxing their ears Chuck?"

"Ready as I will ever be. There are only what, six of them in this cell? If that is the case, then it should be a piece of cake."

"Lets hope so, Chuck."

"Please remember to use Charles, for crying out loud. Yea, I just hope lady luck is still with us. Still, we have done some serious damage to Fulcrum already. But I am ready to get back to my old life." Chuck stated.

Chuck was staring off into the distance, thinking about his old life. It would have been more fruitful to watch Bryce.

There was an almost a knowing look of distress on his face. Bryce liked Chuck, but he knew there was no turning back for Chuck.

There was not going back to his old life, but Bryce was not about to tell Chuck. He knew the longer he held out on confronting Chuck, the longer he could use him to take down Fulcrum.

Bryce was already pushing his luck, he had not checked in as per protocol. That in itself could get them both killed. But especially for Chuck as he was the intersect.

Pulling out the map, Bryce started going over the plans with Chuck again. They could not afford to make any mistakes.

"We have two days to get this right, Charles. Actually a day and a half before Batalla de Angamos holiday. That will be the best time to hit this Fulcrum cell. Everyone will be celebrating, which will help cover us. Then we can move to our final target."

"Don't worry about me Bryce. I haven't let you down yet and don't expect to do it any time soon. When Wednesday arrives, I will be ready!"

Bryce just stared hard into Chuck's eyes trying to see any wavering, but Chuck's eyes were as confident as was his demeanor.

Fulcrum would be waiting for them this time, Bryce was sure of it. Though he held back this information from Chuck.

Bryce felt the less Chuck knew how dangerous this mission was, the less chance of him stressing out about it.

Chuck had made a few recommendations on how to solve a few of the sticking points. If he had know that Fulcrum was waiting, he would have planned things differently.

It was a problem that Bryce still didn't think of Chuck as a field agent. His problem is that _Pride _was Bryce's favorite sin_. _Okay, so _Wrath_ was right up there for Bryce too.

But _Pride_ makes you fail to see the little details. And after all, the Devil is in the details.

Leaving out that one small Fulcrum detail, Bryce was putting their lives on the line without even realizing it. Or did he? But he was Mr. Super Spy and Chuck or Charles wasn't.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, beware of the clock. Even as one life moves forward, another's life will not!


	17. Bryce's Favorite Sin Pride

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Thanks to Norcali for the beta. All errors remaining are mine.

**BTW**, Reviews help convince us to keep writing these stories. Enjoy it if you can or not. )

* * *

--

recap:

It was a problem that Bryce still didn't think of Chuck as a field agent. His problem is that _Pride _was Bryce's favorite sin_. _Okay, so _Wrath_ was right up there for Bryce too.

But _Pride_ makes you fail to see the little details. And after all, the Devil is in the details.

Leaving out that one small Fulcrum detail, Bryce was putting their lives on the line without even realizing it. Or did he? But he was Mr. Super Spy and Chuck or Charles wasn't.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, beware of the clock. Even as one life moves forward, another's life will not!

Sarah woke with a jolt at 6:15 am. It was only Tuesday, but there was a dread that stuck with her from her dream.

Deep in the forest, on a dark night lay the body of Chuck. Her dream was not clear as to why he was lying there, but she knew that he was seriously injured.

Not able to shake the effects of the dream, Sarah got out of bed to put some clothes on for a jog.

Maybe a three mile jog will clear her head. It was just a dream right? It had only taken her ten minutes before she was out the door. Not really knowing where she was going, it didn't really matter to her at the moment anyway.

She had only gone a few blocks, when she heard the footsteps of another person behind her.

Casually she continued jogging until she reached the next road. Rounding the corner, Sarah ducked into a doorway.

Hidden by the shadows of the door, she pulled her gun ready to defend herself from a possible attack.

The shadowy character turned the corner and stopped just short of Sarah's location. Just as she was about to jump out, the person lowered the hood over their face.

"Dammit Casey, I could have killed you! Why were you following me in the first place," Sarah fumed as she put away her gun.

"First, I doubt that you could have killed me. Second, I always get up this early to jog. I thought that since you were jogging, it would be safer if we jogged together." replied Casey.

"I don't have a problem with that. Just don't expect me to talk much, not really in the mood today."

"Like I want to listen to you babble Walker? Let's get moving; we have a long day ahead of us." Casey took off not waiting for a reply.

Within seconds, Sarah had joined him jogging down the street. Both were deep in thought about the task ahead of them.

A guide was to meet them at nine am to take them to their desired location. Soon they would either find Bryce and Chuck or they would be out of time for another shot.

Both were sweating from the jog, which was actually more like a steady run. They entered the motel to shower up and get ready for the guide.

The fact that the guide was punctual was a nice surprise. Usually they would have to wait for hours for a guide to arrive.

It didn't take long for them to find the Drug den. After hiding the car, Casey scouted the area while Sarah covered him for an advantage point.

They had brought equipment to set up a base camp. They could be there for a while which would explain the tents, C-rats, night goggles, etc...

Sarah set up the tempest type KG-84 encrypted satcom. The trees were making it a bit difficult to find a clear path to the satellite for transmission.

Finally getting line of site, Casey and Sarah reported in to Graham and Beckman.

Both could see the strain between their department heads. They hinted that they had less than two weeks to find Bryce and Chuck and get the Intersect back to the states.

The NSA had intercepted a conversation outlining a possible strike on a power plant in Florida. They needed the Intersect to help defuse the situation.

This took precedent over the current elimination of Fulcrum in South America.

There was talk that Fulcrum had laid a trap for whomever was taking down their cells in South America. That could lead to Fulcrum capturing the intersect.

Orders had already gone out to terminate both Bryce and Chuck upon confirmation of their capture.

After the meeting, Sarah and Casey were stunned to realize they may be requested to terminate Chuck.

Now it was more important than ever to find them, but even their bosses did not know for sure where Bryce and Chuck were.

--

Bryce felt that he needed to get this operation over with. He had convinced Chuck to move the date up by one day.

They were going to hit the Fulcrum cell one day early. Bryce used the excuse that the crowd may mask their agents.

As it became dark, Bryce and Chuck moved into their respective positions.

The woods gave good cover, but there was a two hundred foot clearance between the trees and the complex.

Chuck was on sniper duty, while Bryce got closer. It did not take long for Bryce to get into place. It seems a bit too easy, which put Bryce a bit on edge.

The night was pitch black, causing Chuck to have to rely on the infrared scope for guidance.

Upon receiving the signal from Bryce, the sniping commenced. It was like shooting silhouette targets from where Chuck was stationed.

Taking out all of the visible targets, Bryce entered the building. Chuck stayed in his spot as per the plan.

Then again plans change and all hell was about to break loose. Without warning, Bryce came barreling out of the building at a flat run.

Gunfire was coming from several locations, hidden around the complex. There were more than six agents at this location, many more.

Chuck continued to provide sniper cover as Bryce was zig zagging towards him. It was not long before they were able to zero in on Chucks location.

The darkness was their friend up until they had to retreat. Then the muzzle fire stood out like a sore thumb in this darkness. For a few quick shots there was little to no chance of notice, but this was totally different.

As Bryce was reaching the forest edge about one hundred and sixty feet to his south, a whizzing noise was headed in his direction.

Instinctively Chuck was up and moving, but not fast enough. A explosion erupted just feet from where he was lying, throwing Chuck through the air and hard into a nearby tree.

Bruised and battered Chuck ignored the pain shooting through his body and headed deeper into the woods.

Bullets following closely behind him, Chuck had no time to worry about Bryce or if he had even made it past the wood line.

Vision was starting to blur, Chuck wiped his eyes to see. Even in the dark he realized that the liquid on his hands had to be blood. He must have received a cut to his head as well.

Chuck had been changing directions every three minutes to lose his pursuers. Pretty sure that he had lost them, Chuck ducked down in an old hollow tree to rest.

It was not long before he heard the distinct sound of dogs. They were hot on his trail, but he had planned for such a possibility.

He could hear water not too far off. Reaching into his pocket, Chuck pulled out a few baggies with a powder in them.

Spreading the powder over the ground where he had laid down, he then placed leaves to slightly cover the power up.

Careful to go in a direction that would force the dogs to come to his trap, he then headed to the water source.

Within twenty minutes, Chuck could hear the dog start howling in confusion. He was sure they had found the spot where he had left the powder.

A smile came to his face, the salt peter powder had caused the dogs to lose their sense of smell. It would be hours before the dogs would recover from his trap.

Now that he was sure that he could slow down, Chuck spent another hour gathering his bearings and heading in the direction of the house. He could only hope that Bryce made it out and would be doing the same.

Feeling weak from the ordeal, Chuck had to rest. He had been very careful to cover his tracks using fallen logs and rocky areas when possible.

The pounding in his ear was increasing until he could not think. He carefully climbed into a tree with plenty of branches to cover him and then strapped himself to the tree. When satisfied that he could not be seen from the ground, only then he was able to close his eyes.

Sleep overtook him almost instantly, not giving a second thought to the danger he had just left behind.

It was hours before Chuck woke to the sun shining down on him. There was no sounds to indicate he was being pursued anymore either.

Climbing down from the tree, Chuck made his way back to the house. Slowly checking to make sure there was no one watching for him, convinced that it was clear; Chuck entered the house and grabbed the First aid kit.

Using the mirror to examine his wounds, there was a six or seven inch gash that ran down the middle of his head. It was caked with his blood but was not bleeding any more.

This would have to be sewn up, but Bryce wasn't around to help out. Chuck cleaned himself up and put on fresh cloths.

Finally deciding to risk it, Chuck uncovered the car they had borrowed and headed to the nearest town.

After finding the town and its doctor, Chuck was sewn up and given supplies to keep it clean.

Paying the doctor in American dollars had earned him a huge smile from the doctor. It was clear to Chuck he would keep their meeting to himself.

Grabbing a quick bite to eat, Chuck headed back to the hideout. Hoping to find Bryce there when he got back.

He was only a mile away when Chuck spotted Bryce signaling him from a tree beside the road. Upon entering the car, Bryce explained that there were Fulcrum agents in the house waiting for them.

With a smile on his face, Chuck headed towards the house. Bryce started to grab the wheel, but the look on Chuck face changed his mind.

Once they were within half a mile, Chuck stopped the car and opened the trunk. Pulling out a short wave radio, Chuck's smile got wider as he turned it on.

Still not sure what Chuck was up to, Bryce was shocked when he started to speak into the radio.

"I know what evil lurks in your hearts," Chuck said just before he clicked the transmit key 5 times.

A loud explosion was heard and a dark cloud rose from where the location of the house.

Bryce just started laughing as he was truly surprised by Chuck. He had set up a trap in case Fulcrum had come to the house looking for them.

It was just one of the little details that Bryce had not considered in his plans and Chuck had failed to mention.

Tossing Bryce the keys, "Your turn to drive, besides I have a splitting headache."

"Sure Chuck, you rest while I get us close to our next target. Besides I could use a good nights sleep in a decent hotel tonight."

"As long as we don't waste too much time. Otherwise Carlos will be expecting us and I don't want to go though another scene like this last one."

Chuck laid back the seat and was asleep with in minutes.

Bryce was happy to have the silence as he needed to ponder their next move. Fulcrum was ready for them this last time and they still had their main target to address.

Another problem is that nasty gash on Chucks head. Bryce could only hope that the intersect data was not damaged.

There was still the matter of what to do with Chuck once the mission was over. Bryce had used the Mephistopheles project to accelerate Chucks abilities.

If the CIA were to find out, they would kill them both. Bryce had no intention of dying for doing his job.

Completing the mission at all costs was what they trained him to do and Bryce had done that. 'Sorry Chuck, but some friendships doesn't last for ever,' Bryce thought to himself.

The radio was playing on the car, when Bryce noticed that it was the Rolling Stones version of the song 'Time is on my side.'

'Time is Not on you side Chuck, at least not after we finish the Brazil job', Bryce muttered.


	18. Hide in plain site

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Thanks to Bill and GCG for the beta. All remaining errors are mine.

**BTW**, Reviews help convince us to keep writing these stories. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

If the CIA were to find out, they would kill them both. Bryce had no intention of dying for doing his job.

Completing the mission at all costs was what they trained him to do and Bryce had done that. 'Sorry Chuck, but some friendships doesn't last for ever,' Bryce thought to himself.

The radio was playing on the car, when Bryce noticed that it was the Rolling Stones version of the song 'Time is on my side.'

'Time is Not on you side Chuck, at least not after we finish the Brazil job', Bryce muttered.

--------------------------------

_**11:00 (11am) on Oct. 11**_

It had been 3 days since Sarah and Casey had gotten news that the Fulcrum facility had been attacked in Peru. This had convinced them that they had picked the right country.

The longer that they went without seeing Chuck and Bryce at the drug den run by Carlos, the more they worried if they had picked the right den to watch.

Less than ten days to find and retrieve Chuck was cutting it very close, even for Sarah and Casey.

Sarah knew that it would take a few days just to get transportation back to the US, not including any bumps along the way. With Chuck there were always bumps along the way.

Running out of options, Sarah decided to call the only other person she could count on for what she needed.

There was only one person that she knew of that could get detailed reconnaissance data without alerting their bosses.

Knowing that this was going to piss off Chuck, Sarah made the call to Crystal anyway. There was just no getting around it this time.

Sarah dialed the number for Crystal on the satcom and hoped she would be at home.

On the third ring, "Hello Sarah, this is an unexpected surprise." retorted Crystal.

"Hi Crystal. I wish I could say it is under better circumstances, but I need your help. I need you to use your contacts and find where Chuck may be located. I know it is a long shot but any help would be appreciated."

"Sure Sarah, you know I will do whatever I can. Give me a few hours and then call me back since I suspect that you are undercover."

"Thanks Crystal and you are correct. I can't leave the uplink on, so I will call you back in say four hours?"

"Four hours will be plenty of time. I should know all that I can by then."

"Thanks again Crystal. I owe you a few for this one. I need to go before we can be detected." Sarah disconnected the call, all her resources were being used now.

As Sarah continued her surveillance of the site, Crystal was busy making calls to her contacts at the NRO. It was going to be a long day for everyone.

-------------------------------------

Somewhere in the city of Emplama in the High Ground Carilo Hotel, lay two very tired figures.

For the last three days, they had been moving from place to place to make sure that they were not being followed.

Twice they had noticed questionable people, only to find out that they had been Falcrum agents. Chuck and Bryce had taken out three sets of two man teams looking for them.

On the third day, they had not seen any suspicious activity and had finally been able to stay at a decent hotel.

Though this was only a three star hotel, it felt like the Imperial Palace in Tokyo Japan to them. Beaten and worn out from their latest ordeal, Chuck was not willing to move from his bed.

There was planning that needed to be done soon. They could not afford to stay in any one place for too long. There were just way too many people after them this time.

The last mission to take out the Fulcrum site had failed, although they were able to take out over a dozen agents.

"It could have been worse. They could have died or been captured," Chuck thought to himself.

After some thought about getting up, Chuck decided to go back to sleep until Bryce woke him up.

With his head still pounding Chuck took some more aspirin for the pain and within minutes he was back asleep.

Bryce was used to not getting much sleep. He was already contemplating his next move. Knowing that Chuck would not leave without hitting at least one of Carlos's devil dens, he wanted to take it out as fast as possible.

Wanting to hit it hard and swiftly to minimize their down time, Bryce concluded that he would call in a reaper for the attack.

Breaking out his code book, Bryce went ahead and called in the support for a sunset attack.

That would give them close to eight hours to find and destroy the drug den. They would immediately proceed to Brazil for the final phase of their attack on Fulcrum in South America.

The thought of the impending strike on Fulcrum brought a gleam to Bryce's eyes. Finally they would cripple if not destroy the largest faction of Fulcrum outside of the US.

This was important to stop the flow of funds used to support their organization in the U.S. With the drug and corruption money dried up in South America, Fulcrum would be seriously wounded and would require the U.S. faction to open their doors to new blood.

That would make Bryce's job of infiltrating the top ranks much easier. All they needed to do was succeed in South America. But Bryce knew with only the two of them, it would be tough, but as Bryce thought to himself, doable.

"Now to grab a few more hours of sleep, because tonight I am going to need all the rest I can get", Bryce thought.

---------------------------------------------

_**13:15 (1:15pm) on Oct. 11**_

Carlos had received news that there had been inquires into one of his sites. This was the break he had been waiting for, calling for several of his men to start searching around his site near Empalma.

It would be at least two more days before he could get there, due to an important meeting Carlos needed to attend.

Obsessed as he was with getting Mr. Carmichael, his businesses needed to be attended to or they would attend to him. Carlos was not exactly in the charity business.

He knew that Mr. Carmichael would be visiting his site soon. Word had already leaked that other people were looking for them. Now that he knew which site, they would not get away this time.

Sending sixteen men to capture two seems a bit excessive to his local man Alfanzo, but then again he was not about to tell Carlos that.

After the order from Carlos, Alfanzo divided up the sixteen men into four cars and headed to the site. It would take them an hour to reach the den, but they would start searching much farther out.

Alfanzo knew that he needed to search at all logical ambush spots within site of the drug den. They would begin their search closest to Roadway 20 and then circle the complex.

With any luck, they would be able to spot this illusive Mr. Carmichael and he would win Carlos's favor. Collecting the million dollar bounty would get him out of this Hell hole too.

Casey reached into a bag next to him and tossed Sarah a C-ration. A smirk was clearly visible on his face as he watched her stare at it.

With reluctance Sarah opened it and started chewing on something resembling food.

"Whomever said that this was food to live on should be shot." Sarah said with disdain as she tried to swallow.

"I've had worse Walker, so stop your whining already," Casey shot back.

In truth, C-rations were about as tasty as shoe leather. But due to their restricted ability to move around, they had no choice. It was too big a risk to leave their location due to all the activity around the drug den.

It was obviously under high alert. They had spotted three roving patrols within the last few days. The patrols had come within one hundred meters of their camp.

Sarah and Casey had hidden all their extra equipment pretty well. The patrol would have to stumble directly into their camp to spot them.

They could not move any further away without losing site of the den itself. Some risks could not be avoided and this was one of them.

Suddenly the sound of cars could be heard approximately fifty meters to their left. It had come from the direction of the roadway.

There were too many vehicles for this to be Bryce and Chuck. It had to be Carlos's men.

It sounded like they were headed towards Sarah and Casey, causing them to put away all of their equipment and take up arms.

Sarah pulled out a Glock 19 and hid herself inside a hollowed out tree, pulling some loose brush to hide the tree opening. Casey elected to use his ghille suit and hide in a crossfire location from Sarah.

They could hear orders given for the men to spread out and look for anything out of the ordinary. One of the men had come within ten meters of their site, but had not spotted them yet.

------------------------------------------------------

Bryce had woken up and decided that they needed a change of vehicles. He had spotted a BMW 745i not too far from their lodging.

Knocking on Chuck's door before entering, Bryce continued into his room. Hearing the shower running Bryce said, "Charles we need to get moving. We need to get this side trip of yours done today and get out of here."

"I should be out in ten. We can eat and leave soon. I agree. We should make this one quick. No messing around after the last few days."

"I have already eaten, so I will get us some new transportation. Try not to take too long. Meet me outside when you're done."

"Will do and get something comfortable this time, Bryce."

"Yep, I have just the thing in mind. I should be back in thirty to forty-five minutes. Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone."

As Bryce was turning to leave, he looked back at the bathroom door just as an object comes flying at his head.

With a slimy smack, Bryce almost fell over backwards from the shock before he realized what had happened.

"Got ya!" Chuck said with his megawatt smile plastered on his face.

"What the Hell! You scared the crap out of me Chuck. I have to say that was a good one."

Bryce reached up and pulled the rubber stopper from his forehead. He started laughing as he recalled their college days at Stanford. Except it was Bryce that had gotten the better of Chuck in the library that time.

With the stopper gun still in his hands Chuck laughed so hard that he couldn't control himself. A loud noise erupts from the bathroom and causes Chuck to have a goofy look on his face.

"Good Lord Chuck! Better light a match in there before you come out. What? You eat too many beans last night or what?" Bryce asked, while laughing so hard tears were rolling down his eyes.

It took fifteen minutes before they regained control over their laughter. Finally Bryce was able to leave, but both felt much better after all of the stress that they had been under lately.

Just like clockwork, Chuck was outside waiting for Bryce as he pulled up in a BMW 745i.

"Very nice choice, Bryce. I think the day is looking up already."

"I got some more information on the site too. Let's get there and light it up. I have a reaper coming in within a few hours, but we should have plenty of time."

"Sounds like a plan. We get in, light it up and watch it burn. Then off to Brazil for the main event. I can't wait until this mission is over. Never thought I would miss the Buy More."

"Well, it should be all over within two weeks, Chuck."

"In two weeks, it will be over one way or another. I just hope that it is to your benefit Chuck, but I just don't think it will be." Bryce though to himself.


	19. Don't fear the Reaper

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Thanks to Bill for the beta. Sorry GCG, I was a bit too tired to wait. ^(All remaining errors are mine.

**BTW**, Reviews help convince us to keep writing these stories. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

"I got some more information on the site too. Let's get there and light it up. I have a reaper coming in within a few hours, but we should have plenty of time."

"Sounds like a plan. We get in, light it up and watch it burn. Then off to Brazil for the main event. I can't wait until this mission is over. Never thought I would miss the Buy More."

"Well, it should be all over within two weeks, Chuck."

"In two weeks, it will be over one way or another. I just hope that it is to your benefit Chuck, but I just don't think it will be." Bryce though to himself.

* * *

_**17:05 PM (5:05) Oct. 11**_

Casey and Sarah had been observing the men looking around their location for several hours now.

Both were used to be hidden for hours at a time. It was the life of a spy and patience was the only way a spy stayed alive.

By flexing their toes, legs, fingers and back muscles, they were able to stay limber and not cramp up. You never know when you have to spring out and attack, so staying loose was paramount to survival.

Sarah was watching Casey from her bush covered opening, knowing that he would signal her if there was trouble.

Actually, she was surprised that he had not taken out several of them already. She knew how Casey loved his gun play.

Casey had been memorizing their faces and locations for reference. Carlos's men had spread out and were surrounding the complex several hundred meters from the drug den.

They were obviously waiting for someone. Casey thought, "Figures that there would be a problem waiting for Bartowski. It would actually be more of a shock if there wasn't one."

Sarah figured they had about an hour to an hour and a half before dark. Then they could start taking out some of these men without alerting the rest.

This latest crew had not attempted to make any contact with the roving patrols from the drug den. That was to Sarah's and Casey's advantage.

In anticipation of the impending attack, Sarah screwed a silencer on to the end of her Glock. She signaled to Casey, indicating that they should start the attack at dusk.

* * *

Along a dusty road, a dark blue BMW 745i emerged. It was traveling at a high rate of speed, as if late for a meeting. The roar of the engine had a soothing effect on the passengers.

Within the confines of the car cabin was two relaxed, but intense men. Both were watching every possible hiding location along the road. Not taking anything for granted.

Not only did they have Fulcrum after them, Carlos would love to get his hands on them as well.

Any second there could be an ambush and both knew that they were a juicy target for everyone. Chuck often wondered how he would react to torture, but it was for the greater good. His greater good on both accounts.

They were within a mile of their target. The GPS that they were using had the longitude and latitude of the suspected drug den programmed into it.

Chuck was checking over the laser targeting device that they needed for the Reaper to attack the complex. They had to paint the target for the AGM-14N Hellfire missile. Since this was more of a bunker type complex, they were using the thermobaric explosive version of the Hellfire.

By using a thermobaric explosive, the fluoridated aluminum layer would cause a higher dispersed explosion and a much more rapid burning effect.

The resultant sustained high pressure is extremely effective against enemy personnel and structures. The high pressure vacuum bomb would not only gain power, depending on the structure, it would suck up all the oxygen as well.

This is a very fast and effective way of eliminating the enemy. Less faces for Chuck to remember and they could get to the last mission sooner.

Chuck was going over the plan one last time, as he felt the car slowing down. Looking up, there was no indication of any complex near.

None of the other sites were easy to find either, so why should this be any different. The only problem is they had one hour to find and paint the target or lose the window for the Reaper's weaponry.

Bryce nor Chuck were willing to lose the use of the Reaper. Neither wanted to spend one more day than they had too.

Pulling off the road, they used downed brush to hide the car. After some work, both were pleased with the job they had just done.

Feeling pretty confident that they would have a car when their task was done, they headed in the direction the GPS was indicating.

They had hiked about half a mile when Bryce spotted one of the roving patrols. Shadowing them from a distance, Chuck and Bryce spotted the entrance to the complex.

Moving as far as possible, Chuck climbed a few branches high into a tree to place the laser targeting device. Using black tiewraps to secure the device, he then covered it with leaves to hide it.

As he was climbing down, Chuck spotted some movement off to their left. Signaling Bryce of the disturbance, suddenly a man appeared to their right.

Chuck could not warn Bryce in time, before the man got the drop on him.

Poised in the tree, Chuck watched as the thug pulled back the hammer of his gun. Taken by surprise, Bryce slowly raised his hands dropping his weapon.

With the man shouting something in Spanish, Bryce pretended not to understand what he was saying. Bryce slowly moved so that the thug would have to walk under Chuck.

Just as the man passed under Chuck, he silently dropped down; striking the thug on the back of the head with the handle of his gun.

The thud of the man's body hitting the ground was enough to alert his fellow comrades in arms.

Bryce picked up his gun and placed a bullet into the man on the ground, removing one more threat to them.

Chuck and Bryce needed to make sure that the Reaper hit their target, so they started moving away from the targeting device.

They needed to avoid their attackers for another fifteen minutes, then they could make a run for it.

It was not long before they were taking fire. Chuck and Bryce were only firing back when their target was a sure thing.

They were trying not to take any chances when suddenly they ran into a camp and knew they were in trouble.

Diving out, rolling and sprinting away, Bryce and Chuck did not see the blonde figure emerging from the tree. Within seconds, they were out of site of the two figures that were chasing them.

Sarah and Casey had been surprised to see Chuck and Bryce fumble into their camp. They had no time to get their attention as two of Carlos's thugs were only a few steps behind Chuck.

As the thugs entered the camp, Sarah and Casey took them out. The thugs dropped to the ground as they were in mid-stride chasing Chuck.

The thud of the bodies hitting the ground was covered by Sarah and Casey taking off after Chuck and Bryce at a full run.

As they plowed threw some brush, Sarah and Casey had to dive for cover as bullets blanketed the area they were just in.

Sarah could see some of the patrols and the new attackers running past the complex, firing in their direction.

Casey cocked his head to one side, as a low pitch whistling sound started to permeate the air.

Bryce and Chuck had heard the sound as well and dove for cover. They were well aware of the incoming Hellfire missile.

The thugs had stopped and were looking into the air. Sarah took advantage of their inaction, picking off two men where they stood.

Sarah was about to pick another man off, when an object penetrated the complex. Trying to duck for cover, Sarah was violently aware of the explosion that erupted from the complex.

Fire sprung from the building, striking anything within a hundred meters of the building. The pressure from the explosion knocked down everything within one hundred fifty meters of the complex; while the fire sucked up all of the oxygen in the area of the flame.

The shock wave struck Sarah and Casey, causing them a moment of pain; as they tried to regain their breath.

Bryce and Chuck jumped up soon after the explosion and started sprinted towards the direction of their car.

Sarah was trying to yell to them, but could not get out more than a whisper.

The remaining thugs also noticed Bryce and Chuck and took off after them.

Sarah and Casey had no choice but to pursue after Chuck as well.

Within ten minutes, Bryce and Chuck were uncovering their car and heading towards the road.

Before Bryce had gotten more than fifty meters down the dirt road, three cars were in hot pursuit.

All three cars were older Impalas and should not be too much trouble to lose or so Bryce thought.

Even with the dust from the road, Bryce was not able to shake the three pursuers. He had been drifting through the turns, trying to stir up as much dust as possible, only to see them still on their tail.

Blacktop was just ahead and Bryce was hoping that the BMW would out pace the Impalas.

Just as Bryce was heading down Highway 20 towards the border, he spotted a forth car.

"Okay Chuck. Time for you to help out with our company. We have four cars back there."

Chuck pulled out one of the Glocks from his shoulder holsters. Before he could get turned around, several shots came through the back window.

Ducking down as far as he could, Chuck started shooting through the back window at the front car.

It did not take long before Chuck determined that the cars were Kevlar reinforced.

"Looks like I need the armor piercing rounds for these guys. Give me a second to reload with them."

"Well, take your time for crying out loud. It's not like we're in a hurry or anything, really! Next you're going to ask me to slow down so you can blow them a kiss, I bet."

"Well, since you mentioned it." Chuck said with a smile.

Slamming on the breaks to smash the backend of the BMW into the leading Impala, Bryce then jammed the gas pedal to the floor again.

As the smashed Impala started to steam, Bryce said "How was that for a kiss?"

"Well, you never did know how to be subtle did you?" Chuck complained.

Bryce just smiled as Chuck finished loading the new rounds into his gun. Chuck placed two rounds into the engine of the Impala, as the hood came flying off the car.

"One down and three to go."

"Stop lolly gaging already will you! It's not like they're trying to evade you. Well maybe the last one could be a bit harder. The driver of the Mustang GT has some skills." Bryce stated.

"Yes, that one seems to be acting strange. I'll keep an eye on it, but it's a bit too far away for now Bryce."

Just as Chuck started to fire at the second car, the road got curvy making it incredibly harder to hit his target.

"Now let the fun begin!" Bryce commented to no one in particular.


	20. Brazil or Bust

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Thanks to Bill for the beta. Sorry GCG, I was a bit too tired to wait. ^(All remaining errors are mine.

**BTW**, Reviews help convince us to keep writing these stories. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

"Stop lolly gaging already will you! It's not like they're trying to evade you. Well maybe the last one could be a bit harder. The driver of the Mustang GT has some skills." Bryce stated.

"Yes, that one seems to be acting strange. I'll keep an eye on it, but it's a bit too far away for now Bryce."

Just as Chuck started to fire at the second car, the road got curvy making it incredibly harder to hit his target.

"Now let the fun begin!" Bryce commented to no one in particular.

* * *

Down-shifting to get optimum performance from the BMW, Bryce started cutting the edges of the curves. Realizing that by streamlining the BMW's flow through the curves he would be able to get some distance between him and his pursuers.

Chuck just strapped his seatbelt around his waist, angling for a shot. After firing a few rounds, the best he was able to do was peppering the passenger side of the offending front car.

The BMW was taking the curves much better than the Impalas, But the enemy had a much better bead on their car.

They were coming to a straight stretch with only one more curve. Half way into the curve a barrage of gunfire started planking off of Bryce's side of the car.

Bryce suddenly yanked the steering wheel, when one of the rounds passed through the side door hitting him in the left leg.

The BMW went into a spin as Bryce was trying to correct for his sudden wheel movement.

Fighting to regain control, Bryce determined that he had lost the chance to enter the stretch frontwards. Slamming the automatic into reverse, he threw his arm over the seat and punched the gas.

The BMW straightened out in the straight stretch, though not to either Chuck or Bryce's liking.

Both looked at each other and smiled as Chuck said, "Showoff!"

"Stop your jawing and start shooting. My grandmother has faster reaction times than you, Chuck".

Chuck reached for both of the Glock's from his shoulder holsters and leaned out his window. Both cars started open firing on each other.

Bryce was shooting to pin down the passenger side of the car from shooting at him and Chuck placed 6 well placed slugs into the driver side.

Three of the slugs did not penetrate the window, but the 3 teflon coated slugs struck the driver. Two slugs hit on the left and right side of the drivers chest as the last slug entered through the right eye.

The front Impala started swerving when the car went out of control. Like in a slow motion video, the car started sliding sideways then flipped over five or six times before coming to rest on its hood in the field next to the road.

Chuck and Bryce looked at each other yelling "Grand theft Auto" at the same time.

As the remaining two cars had backed off, due to the flipping incident, Bryce threw the BMW into neutral as he yanked the wheel. As the car spun around to face forward again, he shifted back into drive and punched the gas again.

Speeding down the road in excess of one hundred thirty-two mph, the BMW as pulling away from the pack!

With smiles on their faces, Bryce and Chuck felt that they were in the clear. A loud blast reverberated through the car.

"What the hell was that", Bryce yelled!

Turning around to see what had happened, Chuck spotted the trailing car's passenger side with two men hanging out.

To his surprise, one of the two men had an AA-12 assault shotgun. This was a bit of a problem since they can shoot explosive grenade rounds as well as solid slugs.

The bastard seems to be using them too, Chuck thought. Just as he was about to reach for something, a bullet penetrated the side striking the side airbag sensor.

The side airbags on Chuck's side activated, slamming into the side of Chuck's head, throwing him into Bryce's seat frame.

Chuck hit the seat with enough force to cause Bryce to swerve, just as another round exploded blowing the trunk lid off the BMW.

Looking at the unconscious Chuck laying between the seats, Bryce glanced back at the two pursuing cars.

"This is not good!" Bryce said to no one in particular.

With the road becoming curvy again, the BMW accelerated. Feeling that he could keep them from having an open shot at them, the BMW entered the first curve almost sideways to compensate for the speed.

With only three cars now, Bryce felt they had a chance if he could revive Chuck.

Bryce reached over and smacked Chuck on the leg, yelling "Wake up Chuck! What would Sarah say if she caught you sleeping on a mission?"

At some subconscious level, something clicked inside of Chuck. A paralyzing shock surged through his brain, images of people, tactics and contingency planning analysis flashing in rapid succession.

As the flashes ended, a cold calm Charles opened his eyes. Reaching for a Dec ten and a few grenades, Chuck sat back up in his seat.

Wiping the blood flowing down his head, Chuck was still in deep thought. He was realizing his situation with Bryce was coming to an end.

Chuck knew that even with all that has happened, there could only be two possible endings for their final mission and neither one was good for him.

Bryce looked over at Chuck trying to see if he was still out of it, when he noticed Chuck's eyes. They were not brown but black at the moment. It was like looking into a dark abyss, causing Bryce to involuntary shudder.

The pelting of bullets against the side of the BMW caused both men to snap out of their brief funk.

Chuck cut the side airbags to release the air, so that he could lean out the window in the next curve.

As they were about to enter the curve, Chuck hung out the window taking aim at the tires. Though he would have rather used the Glock, the constant swerving of the car required him to use the Dec 10 submachine gun.

Spraying the front of the Impala, he was not able to hit the tires. But Chuck had noticed that the people in the Mustang Gt looked like they were missing them on purpose.

Either they were bad shots or they were helping them. Chuck said, "If I didn't know better, I would say the Mustang GT was on our side."

Bryce couldn't look back, due to the mirror was shattered and he needed to remain focused on the road.

"Maybe they are Fulcrum and want us for themselves?" Bryce responded.

"That would make sense, I guess", Chuck said with a shrug.

Reloading, Chuck was ready for the next turn. Leaning out he again sprayed the front tires of the Impala, but this time he shredded the tire.

Even though the tire had the metal insert to keep it up, the curve caused the remaining tread to catch. The Impala went flying over the edge of the curve down a ninety foot drop-off into a creek.

The only remaining car was the Mustang GT and Bryce was trying hard to lose it.

There was no doubt about it; the driver of the Mustang was good, very good. Bryce could not shake the driver and if he could not do it in the curves; he sure as hell could not do it in a straight stretch!

The Mustang seemed to be playing with Bryce. As he inched closer, Chuck looked back through the back window to get a better view.

"Ahh, you're not going to believe this but that looks like Sarah and Casey!" Chuck stated.

"What are they doing here? They must be here to take you back Chuck."

"Well, we should give them the benefit of the doubt. They know I promised to help you with this mission. We are too close to the finish to stop now, Bryce."

Knowing that Chuck would keep his word, Bryce slowed down, looking for a place to pull off.

Bryce knew that the one main weakness that Chuck had was that he always kept his word. Even with it was not in his best interest.

An opening up ahead was a dirt road that they could use. Bryce pulled onto the dirt road and after he was sure they would not be disturbed, stopped the car off the side of the dirt road.

Pulling along side of the BMW, the Mustang GT came to a halt. Sure enough, out stepped Sarah and Casey.

With their hands on their guns, Sarah and Casey kept their eyes on Bryce.

Holding his hands out, Bryce leaned back against the BMW. "Nice to see you too. Mind taking your hands off your guns, after all we are friends here. Well, most of us anyway."

Sarah removed her hand from her gun and went to straight to Chuck. She took out a water bottle and started to clean his head.

Chuck started to resist until he saw the need in her eyes. Without exchanging any words, Chuck put his hand back down and let Sarah clean and dress his new head wound.

"How have you been, Chuck", asked Sarah.

"I've been better, but things are looking up", Chuck replied.

Sarah smiled at that last comment, knowing that Chuck was talking about her.

Casey still had his hand on this gun, not willing to take his eyes off of Bryce. He was just itching to shoot him, "Just a small wound, nothing life threatening", Casey thought to himself.

Not liking the look Casey was giving him, Bryce asked "So what are you doing here anyway? I don't think you came down here just for a vacation."

"We came to get Chuck", Casey said, just daring Bryce to stop them.

"You know that I promised to help Bryce on this mission", Chuck stated with a somber voice.

Sarah had finished with patching up Chuck, but had remained touching his arm.

Looking directly into Chuck's eyes, Sarah said, "I'm sorry Chuck, but you need to come back with us. I wish it was different but we have orders."

Chuck leaned in and kissed Sarah on the cheek, then his eyes turned dark as he asked; "Is there no other way?"

"No Chuck, it is important that you come with us", Sarah almost begged.

"Don't even think about stopping us Bryce", Casey growled.

Sensing that there was no other option, Chuck tapped Sarah with his ring. Then he pulled and shot Casey with a tranq dart.

Shocked that the attack had come from Chuck, both Sarah and Casey were caught completely off guard.

Casey slumped to the ground, but Sarah was talking a bit longer to react to the drug in his ring.

"Why Chuck? I trusted you", asked Sarah.

"Because I keep my promises Sarah, you know that. I love you, but I have to finish this mission. Once it is over, I will come looking for you."

"It may be too late by then, Chuck! The order will be going out soon...", was all Sarah could get out before she was completely out.

Chuck knew what she was talking about, but he had suspected as much earlier. He had even planned for it several months back and now it was time to pull in all of his hidden programs.

Sometime before they completed this last mission, Chuck would tie up all of the data, money, weapon stashes and alternate ID's needed for his plan.

Placing Casey and Sarah into the BMW, they made sure to cover it up so that no one would spot it before they woke up.

Bryce was moving their weapons to the Mustang GT, a smile crossing his face as he opened the trunk.

"Well, as usual, Casey came hunting for bear with enough weapons for a small army."

Chuck just shook his head and turned back to Sarah. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he slipped a card into her pocket.

Closing and locking the doors to the BMW, Chuck walks over to the Mustang and climbs into the driver's seat.

"Come on slowpoke, let's get the show on the road before the big bad wolf wakes up."

"Why do you get to drive Chuck?"

"Because you were slower than me. Besides, I love this car, now get in."

Bryce got in with a frown, he liked the car too.

"You realize that you are going to have one pissed off super-duper agent after you right?" Bryce warned as the looked out the window.

"Yea, I am sure Casey will get me back later, but I had to do it."

"To hell with Casey, I am talking about Sarah! I am pretty sure she is going to be pissed and that always scares me, Chuck. Casey may shoot you but Sarah will take it to a whole new level. Trust me on this Chuck."

"Too late now. I will pay the price, I always do it seems."

The rest of the drive went by without any incidents. They entered Brazil a few hours later after providing the border guards with a 'Donation' to their favorite charity. Themselves.

* * *

Waking with a headache sometime later, Casey gently shakes Sarah's arm.

He noticed that his firearm was still where he had left it, though they had a new ride.

Shaking Sarah one more time, she slowly opened her eyes. Casey could almost see the color of her eyes harden to a cold blue as she recalled what Chuck had done to them.

"At least your lover-boy left us with our weapons and cell phones."

"I am going to ring his fracken neck when I see him! How could he turn on us like that? Doesn't he realize we are trying to save his life?"

"I don't think we ever got to that part of the talk, Walker. All he knew was that we were bringing him in. You kind of left out the part about it being to save his life."

"Shut up Casey! Don't confuse me with the facts."

"OMG! That nerd has really screwed with your mind. Well, we had better head to Brazil. That has to be their next stop, since it is the only one left."

"Fulcrum knows that as well. This is going to get messy and if anything happens to Chuck, you will have to fight me to get to Bryce first", Sarah said with venom in her voice.

"Ok, let's get out of here. I need a long bath to wash off this gunk."

"Sure, you want me to run the water for you as well Sarah?"

Casey started the car as Sarah gave him the evil eye. As she put her hand into her pocket, she noticed something new in it.

Pulling out a card, it was one of the same as they had seen earlier at the bombed out drug den.

Turning it over, Sarah read the back.

"I know what evil lurks in their hearts, even Bryce's. I'm not as dumb as I look, so don't worry about me. I will see you at Ellie's wedding, TRUST ME! Your loving nerd spy."

"What's that?" Casey asked.

"Just one of the cards from earlier. Nothing we haven't gone over before." She replied as she stuck it back into her pocket.

Now was not the time to bring up Chuck and the card. She would, only if it was necessary. They still had time to save Chuck, maybe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Two Face

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Thanks to Bill for the beta. Sorry GCG, I was a bit too tired to wait. ^(All remaining errors are mine.

**BTW**, Reviews help convince us to keep writing these stories. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

Pulling out a card, it was one of the same as they had seen earlier at the bombed out drug den.

Turning the card over, Sarah read the back.

"I know what evil lurks in their hearts, even Bryce's. I'm not as dumb as I look, so don't worry about me. I will see you at Ellie's wedding, TRUST ME! Your loving nerd spy."

"What's that?" Casey asked.

"Just one of the cards from earlier. Nothing we haven't gone over before." Sarah replied as she stuck the card back into her pocket.

Now was not the time to bring up Chuck and the card. She would, only if it was necessary. They still had time to save Chuck, maybe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah had been quiet for most of the ride back to the airport. It was getting way too close to their deadline. She worried that things were bound to escalate to a dangerous level within the next day or two.

Casey glanced over at Sarah, noting her somber mood. It was hard not to notice her demeanor: especially when Sarah normally was quite stoic in nature. Of course, Casey was starting to worry as much as her.

There was still a standing order to terminate the Intersect if they didn't captured him soon. But Casey did not want to think about that or its aftermath. He knew it would kill Sarah and it wouldn't sit well with him either. Casey grimaced and tried to focus on his driving and tried his best to ignore the growing tension in the car.

As the duo got close to the airport, Casey pulled into a back alley and they got out of the car. As Sarah waited, Casey opened the hood of the car and cut the gas-line dumping a fair amount of petrol into the engine compartment.

Casey walked to the side of the car and stooped down to riffle into a bag of items that he had placed upon the ground. The bag was full of items he had purchased at a market on their way to the airport. Casey took out a pack of cigarettes, tissue paper, two sticks, a ball of string and a sheet of paper.

Removing a cigarette from the pack, Casey proceeded to loosely wrap some tissue paper around the cigarette about halfway along its length. He then placed the two sticks on the outside of the three items and secured it with a string. Creating a cone shape with the large sheet of paper, Casey placed the cone shape piece of paper around these items and secured it to the base of the sticks.

This gave the cigarette an unobstructed area for it to burn. Then he placed the contraption into the engine compartment and closed the hood. This allowed the cigarette to burn without touching anything.

The agents quickly left the alley and began to walking the rest of the way to the airport. A few minutes later, a cloud of smoke arose from the direction of the car they had left behind.

Casey smiled knowing that the smoke was from their abandoned car that had started on fire when, the cigarette his self made contraption had ignited the petrol (gas) that he had let flow into engine compartment from the cut gas line.

His training in Fort Meade, Maryland, had taught him that burning the care was the best way to destroy all evidence that they had been in the care. With a satisfied sigh, Casey smiled in appreciation on the poor mans timer that he had build. It was simple but effective.

No one would suspect them since they were already gone and more importantly, there was no reason to worry about collateral damage. The car wouldn't blow up. Unlike the movies, Casey knew from past experience, that it would take more than just the gas in the tank to cause an explosion.

IN contrast, Sarah barely registered the black smoke that marred the sky was caused by Casey's handy work. She was lost in deep thought as they walked to the airport. She needed to figure out what to do. As she pondered their mission she suddenly realized that she had forgotten to turn on her cell phone.

Both Casey and Sarah had turned their phones off to keep them from identifying their location. They had been on a stakeout and any hint of their location could have been fatal to them.

It was not until Casey started checking in that she remembered to turn her phone on. As he booted up, she hit the power button and immediately heard her phone beep as five text messages appeared on her phone.

Four of the messages were from Crystal and the last was from an unknown number.

Selecting the first text message, it simply said, "Call me, Crystal". It repeated itself with a few exclamation marks included. The fourth message was much different. It read, "Game over, mutual friend in danger. No time to lose. I am heading your way now. Call me at 555-1234 in eight hours for update. I do feel the Reaper is close. How is your Portuguese?"

Sarah immediately called the number but it went to a call is not available message. According to the message, Crystal would be out of contact for another four hours.

Alarmed, Sarah selected the last message. It simply read, "Time flies when you're having fun, not! Meet me at the sweet bread alone in two days."

There was only one place where Sarah would need to know Portuguese and there was a reference to sweet bread. That would be Rio in Brazil at Pão de Açúcar . It was located in Rio De Janerio and was known by most as Sugarloaf Mountain.

Sugarloaf Mountain would make it easy to spot anyone following and easy to defend or escape from.

Broken from her thoughts by a noise, Sarah realized that Casey had been talking to her.

"Walker to Earth. Anybody still in there?" asked Casey.

"Sorry Casey, I was just reading my messages. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if you had any idea where to go to next, Walker."

"Looks like we are heading to Brazil. I hope you have some kind of tan under that suit of yours. Otherwise your going to stick out like a sore thumb in Rio," Sarah said with a smile.

Two days would be close, but still doable. No sense in worrying about what Crystal had to say. She could not reach her for another four hours anyway.

It took Casey and Sarah another hour to get the necessary items ready to take with them to Rio.

Finally on-board of their flight, Sarah and Casey settled in to catch some shuteye. Neither knew when the next time they would have time to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck had been pretty quiet for most of the trip. Bryce had assumed that it was due to Sarah, but the real reason was that Chuck was lightheaded for some reason.

The pounding in Chuck's head had gone from a dull thumping to a loud pounding.

As Chuck was sleeping, memories from before his adventure kept playing through his head. They seemed to focus in and out like bad reception on a TV.

Just entering the outskirts of Rio, Bryce continued to their safe house on the outskirts of the city. He pulled their Mustang GT into the garage and closed it before attempting to wake Chuck.

They had been on the road driving straight through for the better part of two days. They had only stopped for gas and food.

It had taken a toll on both of them. Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in the car, Bryce shook Chuck awake abrasively.

"Hey, wake up! We're here. I'm going to bed. So grab your stuff and pick a room. I am going to sleep for the next 12 hours, so don't even think about bothering me," stated Bryce as he climbed out of the car.

Trying to stretch out his long legs inside the confines of the care, Chuck replied sleepily, "No problem. I will be up in a second, but I need to stretch first."

Not waiting, Bryce turned and headed into the house leaving Chuck to himself. The CIA agent found the master bedroom, tossed his bag into the corner and collapsed onto the bed. Within minutes Bryce was fast asleep.

As Chuck was finally able to stretch his legs as he stepped out of the car, his legs started to wobble. Chalking it up to the cramped space he had been resting in, he ignored it and grabbed his bag from the back of the car.

He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Pulling a bottle of Advil out of his bag, Chuck took three for his headache.

Still wobbly, he managed to find a vacant bedroom without incident. He placed his bag next to the bed and looked at his clock. He still had time for a quick nap.

Chuck pulled out a clean pair of faded jeans, boxers with Grumpy on them and a black dress shirt. Placing them on the bed, he then grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Feeling a bit refreshed from the shower, Chuck still felt that a nap was still in order. He knew there was no sense in being tired and doing something stupid at this point in the game.

He put on his Grumpy boxers and laid the jeans and shirt across the back of a chair. He climbed into the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

As Chuck lay there sleeping, he was tossing and turning to the images in his head. His family, friends, the Buy More, Crystal, Casey and finally Sarah.

Golden strands of hair gently were flowing over her face. Her firm perfectly formed lips were glistening and were matched by the deep blue eyes as deep as the ocean.

Just the sight of her slight smile sent shivers down Chuck's body, in his dream. The elegant form of her body curved in all the right places and it called to him like a siren's song. Everything about Sarah flowed with class and style all the way down to her hands.

Something made Chuck's eye's stop to examined her hands, that they were the hands of a fighter. They did actual work, which left the knuckles ruff as well as the fingers.

Realization of the hard work she does for her government and for him washed over him. Chuck's body tensed at the clarity that she was in constant danger because of him. It was too much. He felt physical pain deep within his chest causing Chuck to let out an agonized moan in his sleep.

The heartache caused almost more pain than the pounding ache in his head. The now sharp throbbing pain in his head seemed to be burning images into a storage area somewhere deep in his mind.

With each wave of pain, a previous image would compress and then filed away. Like a nightmare in an old time Alfred Hitchcock movie, his greatest memories were being archived away to a place that Chuck could no longer access.

Stored with the memories were the emotions that went with them. Chuck felt a desperate need to try and catch the ebbing memories before they were spirited away.

Chuck grabbed for each one that passed by. Each bringing him closer and closer to a dark image that he could not quite make out yet.

The last image was of Sarah and Chuck's one real night together. As he dove for it, he plummeted into the dark image. As he was falling into the darkness, it opened its eye.

The eye had a spiritual feel to the center with intertwining circles like an atomic label. At each of the four intersecting lines were the four elements leading to the center.

As he passed through the eye, he awoke knowing that he had changed yet again. That one of his persona had just been locked away, at least for now. Maybe it was for good, but Chuck didn't know yet.

What he did know was that things would never be the same for him again. He accepted that he was not normal nor had he ever really been normal. That a new person had been forged from the baptism by fire he had been enduring.

He realized that he had just relinquished one fate for another. Both sides of the coin falling where it may, just like Two Face in Batman.

Smiling as the coin had fallen on tails, Agent Carmichael was the one in control for now.

Fear was not an option any more. Death was but a state of mind and his mind was made up. Agent Carmichael was going to live, to protect his loved ones and was no longer going to play the proverbial fool.

Pulling out his laptop, Chuck started logging into multiple anonymous servers to cover his tracks. Pulling the data from the many worm programs that he had been implanting along the way.

He began gathering together all the data that would give him complete access to cover any needs he would ever face in the future. Data of names, safe houses, bank accounts, access codes, clandestine cells through the world; were just to name a few of the data items.

It would take hours to sift through all of the data and he was running on almost no sleep. But his private time was limited and he could sleep later.

After all, he would sleep enough when he was dead. And if he didn't do this now, his death would be very real possibility quite soon.

With a start, Chuck laughed almost manically. Actually, he decided that death may need to make an appearance.....

Taking a chance, Chuck used an old access code to login to Casey's computer. Pulling up his worm program on Casey's system, he began downloading the data that he had been secretly been recording on the NSA agent's laptop.

"Boy, Casey is going to be pissed when he finds out", was all Chuck could think about as he continued on his personal mission. Operation Houdini was now in effect. It was showtime!


	22. Cuban Cigar Anyone?

_**Author's note: **_If you want to know the music that I use to write the chapter with let me know. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

_**BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/49974/**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. I was a bit too tired to wait, so it may need to be fixed later. ^(

**BTW**, Reviews help convince us to keep writing these stories. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

With a start, Chuck laughed almost manically. Actually, he decided that death may need to make an appearance.....

Taking a chance, Chuck used an old access code to login to Casey's computer. Pulling up his worm program on Casey's system, he began downloading the data that he had been secretly been recording on the NSA agent's laptop.

"Boy, Casey is going to be pissed when he finds out", was all Chuck could think about as he continued on his personal mission. Operation Houdini was now in effect. It was showtime!

* * *

It had turned cold and damp outside, as the plane was bouncing around like a rubber ball. Though it would effect most people, both Casey and Sarah seemed to be unaffected by the entire scene.

With his eyes closed, Casey could feel the plane start to descend to their final destination. He could not see the lights below yet, but he knew that they must be close to Rio by now.

Sarah had the same stare that she had when they took off. Deep in contemplation of how they were going to get the job done. Not only were they fighting against time, there was the small problems of Fulcrum, a drug boss, the CIA and NSA to name a few.

"This is so screwed up that it isn't even funny," escaped from under Sarah's breath.

Not really expecting an answer to her statement, she heard Casey say, " Yea, isn't life just a kick in the pants."

Turning to look at Casey, she has a slight smile from his comment. Here was a cold hearted NSA killer but somehow he was the best partner she had ever had.

Neither spoke again as the plane descended into Rio, with a bumpy landing to add weight to their situation.

They quickly retrieved the waiting car and headed to their hotel near the beach. Both figured that if they were to stay close to the beach, they may spot Chuck. It was Chuck's one regular M.O. (Modus operandi) that he always seemed to hang on to.

There was some things that an agent should never do and being predictable was one of them. The beach was the one predictable thing that Chuck just could not seem to get past.

After checking in, both Casey and Sarah retired to their rooms to get so much needed rest.

It was late and there was no since of trying to start looking in the dark. Besides Rio was not a city to be alone in, especially in the dark. Muggings were very common, even for the well trained.

Sarah knew that tomorrow would be a very big day. There was a meeting with Crystal and hopefully Chuck.

With the time deadline, she really needed to get to Chuck; not wanting to think about what would happen if their time ran out.

Pulling the covers up over her shoulders, she nuzzled into the pillow forcing herself to sleep.

* * *

High over South America somewhere was a beautiful woman trying to sleep. After some effort, she finally gave up on sleeping.

It was not the plane or the noise that was keeping her awake; it was the information that she was bringing to hopefully a friend or two.

Crystal was deeply concerned as to what had been happening while Sarah and Chuck had been gone.

Her contacts back at NRO had been very careful in providing the latest intelligence. Crystal had to sign on as a consultant to even get it. Something that she had promised herself that she would never do again.

Chuck had changed that for her, he was worth the extra hassle in her life. So kind and gentle with that trusting nature, a true gentleman even when pressed for more.

She just hoped that she would be able to get to Sarah or Chuck asap. There was no time to lose or they would all suffer the consequences.

Besides, if Sarah didn't want to take advantage of Chuck's, shall we say "benefits", then maybe she would. After all, friends don't let friends waste their talents.

Letting a smile evade her lips, Crystal stated to go over her notes as to what she would have to convince Sarah of her new information.

If Crystal got lucky, there would be at least two days before all hell broke lose.

Well, I guess it's like Billy boy would say, "Need to keep the faith" and right now she had faith in Sarah. Especially if everything Crystal was reading in the CIA folder were true, if not Casey looked promising too.

* * *

Chuck was checking his list, to get ready for the upcoming events. There couldn't be any gaps in his plan or someone would die and that someone would be him.

Logging into the Brazilian bank he had chosen, there was the money he had wired to an account for a Chuck Walker.

Allowing himself a smile at that one, he pulled out the passport he had gathered during their many stops along the way to Rio.

Chuck was very sure that Bryce had no idea about this one and he was going to keep it that way.

The order for the chemicals were also on schedule. He just needed to make sure that they don't mix before he is ready. Being blown to bits before he was ready was not a good thing.

Somehow a leak was provided to Carlos, as to the where a certain Charles Carmichael would be sometime this week.

Carlos had taken the bait and was on his way to Rio to join the party. He was to meet the person that had provided the leak, at the airport within two days.

Charles was not about to disappoint him either! Only Fulcrum was the unknown factor in his plans.

Content that all was going according to plan, Charles felt tired. The weight of several peoples future was pushing down on his shoulders. "I wonder if this is how Atlas felt", Chuck thought to himself.

With the bed calling his name, a one Charles Bartowski aka Charles Carmichael was about to pull off the plan of the year, that is if he got some sleep.

It was a few hours later when a soft tapping at Chuck's door could be heard; that is if Chuck was not so tired.

What Chuck did hear was the door opening and placed his hand under his pillow as the intruder slowly opened the door.

Sticking his head around the door, all Bryce saw as Chuck sound asleep. Bryce was so confident in his skills, that he didn't notice Chuck had his hand under his pillow.

Relieved that Chuck was still sleeping, Bryce closed the door and headed out into the night. He was going to find out as much about Fulcrum's activities as possible, while Chuck was sleeping.

Chuck waited until Bryce had left the floor before getting up and placing a chair up against the door knob. Then he got back in bed and was sound asleep within a few minutes.

Bryce knew where the main facility for Fulcrum was located in Rio. He immediately headed there to scout out their numbers and any necessary details.

After spending 6 hours confirming data during the night, Bryce was convinced that his intelligence was still valid. This would not be easy even, but they could get it done.

Bryce had already planned the assault on the Fulcrum facility some months ago. With Chuck's help, they would finish off Fulcrum in South America for good.

He headed back to his room, to look over his plans one more time. Then to discuss it with Chuck and they could possibly end this before the week was up.

There was one more person that he wanted to be in on this last attack. Maybe it will be three of them instead of two. It sure would make this mission a bit safer, but no less easy.

* * *

Sunlight was protruding through Sarah's window, as she opened her eyes. It was already Ten-Thirty am and she was still in bed.

She guessed that maybe she needed the rest after all. Though early morning was not her cup of tea.

Today was the day that she was to meet someone at Sugarloaf Mountain. Hoping that it was Chuck, a soft smile arched across her face.

Sarah still had a few hours before she needed to be there. She was waiting for Crystal to contact her, hopefully before she needed to leave.

She had a bad feeling when thinking about Crystal's last message. Something big must be happening for her to fly down here.

Pulling off the covers, Sarah headed to the bathroom for a shower. Being fully awake she might as well get ready for the day.

The only real problem was keeping Casey from following her. He was not just someone that would stay away.

Maybe she would get lucky and Casey would be off looking for Chuck. But luck favored the foolish man, so she would have to come up with a possible plan to divert Casey from her meeting.

The shower was soothing to her body, placing her into a refined focus on her next steps. Though soothing, it drown out the ringing coming from her cell phone.

As Sarah was taking a shower, Casey had already showered, eaten breakfast and been out looking for Chuck.

He checked his tracker one more time to verify that Walker was still in the hotel. She may be a good partner but he also knew that she would meet Chuck and forget to mention it until after they were done.

Just as Casey was going to look down the north end of them beach he received a text message from Crystal. She had just landed and needed to meet him and Sarah immediately.

Replying back to Crystal to meet at a nearby restaurant to their Hotel, he then headed back to the Hotel.

More than a bit surprised that Crystal wanted him to meet, he was very curious to find out why.

As Casey was driving back he placed a call to Beckman to give an update on their progress. To his surprise, she was not available. She had always taken his calls before, which did not bode well.

What could be so big that General Beckman would not take his calls. This was not going to be good for someone, the real question was who?

As Casey pulled into the parking lot, he went straight to Sarah's room and knocked.

On the second knock, Sarah opened the door for Casey and motioned for him to come in.

"Crystal texted that she needed to see both of us immediately."

"Did she say what she wanted Casey?" Checking her phone as she asked the question. There was one missed call on her phone. 'How did that happen' Sarah was thinking to herself.

"I have to assume that she could not get you and it is something very big. I told her to meet us at the restaurant across the street", Casey replied.

"How long until she arrives?"

"She should be there within twenty minutes Walker, so lets get over there now."

Without responding to Casey's comment, Sarah just picked up her purse and headed out the door.

Sitting at a secluded table along the back wall, they waited for Crystal to arrive.

It was only ten minutes until they both spotted Crystal walking into the restaurant. Crystal scanned the area spotting just the people she was looking for.

She then looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary before heading to the table. Satisfied that everything was fine, she walked to the table and sat down in the open chair with a slight smile on her face.

"Glad that you two could make it."

"Well it sounded like it was important," Sarah responded.

"It is too important to discuss it here. Why don't we eat then we can talk someplace more private," Crystal whispered as she picked up her menu.

The rest of the time in the restaurant went by without a problem. There was light conversation about the weather and how each had been doing.

An hour later, all three had entered Casey's room. Casey sent straight to scanning for any new bugs, once satisfied he then turned on the multi-frequency jammers. He then turned on the sound system that had cups attached to the windows to create overriding any laser listening devices as well.

"All should be secure now Crystal. So whenever your ready, you can start the apocalyptic news", Casey reluctantly stated.

Crystal just let herself flop onto the bed before continuing. She looked at Sarah almost regretting their eye contact.

"They have completed the New Intersect and will be testing it in two days. When that happens, there is no telling what they will do to Chuck if he is not back by then."

Sarah closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to get past her worst fear. Now it all made sense, the demand for Chuck to return, the timetable to complete it and the fact that Graham had not been wanting to have constant updates as usual.

There could only be one conclusion. Either the NSA and CIA would control Chuck or they would eliminate him.

"Well the shit was bound to hit the fan sooner or later. We know they are going to hit the Fulcrum group down here. I say we split up and hunt for both. When I find them I am going to stick my boot so far up Chuck's ….", Casey was saying as Sarah cut him off.

"Casey, we got the point. I got a text message to meet someone at Sugarloaf Mountain later today. I hope it is from Chuck, but I don't know for sure. I think we need to take him down at the meeting, since we got this new information", Sarah conceded.

"When were you going to let me in on this little shindig Walker?"

"I was not sure who sent it, but now we can't take a chance of him getting away if it is him. He may not show if he spots you Casey, I didn't want to take that chance before. Thinks have changed, so I am telling you know."

"Fair enough Walker. I figured you were hiding something, but at least you came clean. Now let's get this planned out, I doubt if we have much time."

Without missing a beat, the three of them were busy planning how to cover Sarah while not letting Chuck get away.

* * *

In that same instant a small twin-engine plane was landing at a local airport just down the coast from Rio.

Several men departed and scanned the area for trouble. A few minutes later Carlos emerged from the plane.

Slowly looking over the area, he then moved to the waiting black Mercedes. Several of the bodyguards jumped into the lead car, while two of them road with Carlos.

It only took fifteen minutes to go from the airport to Rio. They headed for plush Hotel near the Rio Airport.

Once in his room, Carlos set about instructing him men to hunt for his prey. They had to be here by now and this was his turf.

Lighting up a Cuban cigar, he looked out over the ocean feeling good. He was sure that their little game of cat and mouse was going to end here.

Smiling at the prospect of finally ridding himself of this thorn, he returned to the room to fine two attractive women waiting to answer to his requests.

'Yep, things were looking much better from his point of view.' Carlos thought to himself.

All he could do is wait for either his men or this mystery person to deliver Mr. Carmichael to him.

'Well, the waiting would not be too hard', Carlos thought. He then proceeded to put his arms around the two lovely women and headed to his bedroom. Hungry to take in all the fine things he was used to, like a man given his last meal.


	23. Dark Horse

Author's note: The music that I use to write this chapter with was Nickelback's "_Just to get High_" from the _Dark Horse_ Album. Also it is much appreciate for any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

BTW, most of the Chuck fanfic authors are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story only. I was a bit tired to wait, so it may need to be fixed later. All errors are mine, just like in life. ^(

BTW, Reviews help convince us to keep writing these stories. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

Lighting up a Cuban cigar, he looked out over the ocean feeling good. He was sure that their little game of cat and mouse was going to end here.

Smiling at the prospect of finally ridding himself of this thorn, he returned to the room to fine two attractive women waiting to answer to his requests.

'Yep, things were looking much better from his point of view.' Carlos thought to himself.

All he could do is wait for either his men or this mystery person to deliver Mr. Carmichael to him.

'Well, the waiting would not be too hard', Carlos thought. He then proceeded to put his arms around the two lovely women and headed to his bedroom. Hungry to take in all the fine things he was used to, like a man given his last meal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden loud roar woke Chuck up from his sound sleep. Stretching as he sat up, feeling very well rested and ready for the upcoming day.

Reaching over to the table, he pulled out his laptop to login and check how his preparations were processing.

After hopping through several servers anonymously, Chuck finally logged into the CIA server that he had selected.

There waiting for him was all of the data, split into three different files. Each with a different 1024 b it encryption key, when used formed a perfect ascii triangle with the all seeing eye inside.

Each file separately, had only a portion of the total file. Another algorythen was used to join the three files together. Then that file was decrypted to produce the 32 different files containing all of the real data.

Chuck was rather happy thinking up this protection scheme. It took him nearly an hour to set up all of the files, extracted into any workable order.

Finally Chuck could check if the supplies had been sent and delivered. All that needed to be done now was for Charles Carmichael to pick the supplies up.

The one main deviation was for Charles Walker to withdraw funds from the bank for his final phase of the plan.

Charles got up, putting on black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt and stepped out of the door to a new destiny.

Today was the beginning of the end of this dark time in Chucks life. That is if he survives and Sarah doesn't kill him after it is over.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around for the hundredth time, Sarah had been waiting for hours. Whomever she was waiting for was late to say the least. Sarah really hated these types of meetings.

With both Casey and Crystal staked out along the way to Sarah, they had not seen Chuck or Bryce yet either.

Feeling that the meeting was a bust, Sarah motioned for the waiter to bring her the bill. Reaching for her purse, she turned to take the bill when she noticed the hands of the waiter.

Placing the cash on the tray with the bill, Sarah said, "It's about time you showed up Bryce."

Bryce could feel the icy coldness from the tone in her voice. "Well, it took longer then I thought to get rid of any tails. Not to mention Casey trying to act like he was enjoying dishing out ice cream down the trail." Bryce replied with a forced smile.

"Where's Chuck?" Sarah demanded.

"He's safe but I'm here to ask for your help on this last mission. We could do it although it would be a lot safer with you and maybe Casey. That is if you can keep him from shooting me an site."

"I can't guarantee that Bryce, but it is very important that we get Chuck back ASAP. That is our first priority."

"Listen, Chuck won't go until this is done and we can finish this today with your help. So you can help out and leave by tomorrow or not help and wait for us to finish it in a week. It is up to you." Bryce finished.

"You're pissing me off Bryce and even you know that it is not wise to piss me off!" Sarah acknowledged.

As if to puncture her statement a loud clap of thunder erupted, as she finished.

Without skipping a beat, Bryce said, "It is non-negotiable Sarah. So what will it be? Oh yea,Do you mind removing that knife from my private reign too. I still have plans for those."

Slowly withdrawing the knife back under the table, Sarah could visibly see the relief in Bryce's eyes.

Placing a hand over her ear, Sarah talked as if to not one, "Did you get all of that Casey?

"Yeah I did and I don't like it one bit, but we have no choice. Tell him we're in. Don't let him know about Crystal, we need her for backup in case this goes south."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles had finished picking up the 4 vials of liquid explosives, making sure that they were separated. Didn't want to accidentally have them mix and blow up half a city block. That sure would put a crimp in his plans.

Stepping into the Bank, Charles went to the manager and preceded to withdraw two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. That is after the bank took it fifteen percent cut.

It took almost two hours to complete the transaction before Charles was able to leave the bank and head to the airport. Once at the airport, he bought the Cessna 210 airplane as planned.

The salesman gave Charles a receipt for the airplane, which he needed for the next part of his plan. The Cessna was in a small hanger between two other hangers.

After the salesman left, Charles hid several flash bombs around the hanger. He then placed two of the vials into a mixing container attached to a cellphone.

After all of his work was done, he felt that it would work in a pinch. The last thing that he checked was the steel reinforced deep freezer was pushed into the corner.

Then in the opposite corner, he attached a transceiver output to a large amount of C4, setting it to the specific frequency. He would have to time this one closely or end up a wet spot all over the hanger, when the time came. Placing the transmitter inside the planes comms radio to the towers frequency. Once the frequency was select and the mic engaged the transceiver would be activated.

Feeling satisfied with this part of the plan, he headed back to the room to add in the finishing touches.

Once back in the his room, Charles wrote down the cellphone number to the liquid explosives in the plane on a sticky note. Adding to the paper a flight plan with just the airport call letters.

He then place the remaining two bottles safely away in his bag, along with the cash. Leaving it with just the strap edge just barely showing from its hiding place.

Setting down to drink the coffee, now all he had to do was wait. The hardest part of any mission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryce had given Sarah and Casey the details of the assault on the Falcrum facility before heading back to the room.

He wanted to get Chuck and get this over with. The sooner the better before everything went south. There were some strange things happening and the least of them was why they wanted Chuck so bad.

Parking the car, Bryce headed straight to Chucks room. As he opened the door, he looked around the room as any good spy would.

Something was different, but not really sure what it was he proceeded to talk to Chuck.

Explaining what deal he made with Sarah and Casey, he was expecting Chuck to be a bit more livid. When he wasn't, alarm bells went off in Bryce's head.

Now he was suspicious of Chuck's every move. He noticed that Chuck had reached for a scrap of paper and placed into his pocket. It looked like Chuck did not want him to notice his actions either.

As Chuck walked past Bryce to the door, he bumped slightly against Chuck's side as he stood up to leave too.

Turning towards the door, Bryce spotted the edge of the strap of a bag that was not part of Chucks things earlier. He would have to come back later to check it out.

As they got to the car, Bryce said, "Ah crap, I forgot to get my maps. It will only take a sec. I will be right back."

Tossing Chuck the keys to the car, Bryce headed back to the rooms. Once there Bryce entered Chuck's room and examined the bag.

There he saw the money and other items that Chuck had stashed into the bag. "He's going to run! Oh this is going to be good. I can keep my part of the deal and when he runs, I will be in the clear.", Bryce thinks to himself.

Hurry to get his maps, Bryce headed back out and into the car. There was the usual casual talk, but nothing out of the ordinary.

A few blocks before the facility, Bryce let Chuck out to get into position. Chuck was to be the sniper backup for Bryce, Sarah and Casey.

Bryce did not want to bring Chuck to the meeting point, as Casey may just try and take off with him.

It was not long before everyone was in position. Chuck was ready on a hilltop ready to cover his teammates. Bryce, Sarah and Casey were entering from different sides at one time.

When Bryce gave the signal, Chuck took out the roving patrol on top of the building as everyone else entered the building. The camera feeds were transmitting back to Chuck as planned.

They had taken out most of the building and only had the remaining back half of the top floor remaining. Just as the team was moving past an empty room, a box behind them exploded. Then a flash bomb went off and the cameras went dead.

All Chuck could see was muzzle flashes through the only window on the top floor. Scrambling to his feet to head in, a group of six men pulled up in a van and ran into the building.

"OH Shit!! This is not good, not good at all." Chuck said to himself.

Within minutes there were ten people exiting the building with Sarah, Bryce. There was no sign of Casey with the group.

As the Fulcrum agents were leaving, Chuck had managed to get back to the car to tail them. He followed them for about ten miles before they came to a few secluded buildings within the jungle.

Chuck would have missed the road they had taken if it had not been for the dust still rising from the Fulcrum agents turning onto the dirt road.

As soon as he spotted one of the Fulcrum agents for verification, he headed back to see if he could find Casey.

Searching on the top floor, he found Casey's bleeding body with two dead men on top of him. His heartbeat was very faint, so Chuck fought to get him on his shoulder and get Casey into the car.

Racing to the hospital, Chuck had managed to get him there just in time. Though he looked pretty beaten, he managed to say four words to Chuck.

"Get them back Bartowski!"

Chuck just nodded and turned to leave. As he was walked to the car, a familiar face was waiting for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal was setting on the hood of the car and she looked pretty pissed. Walking up to her, he just grabbed her in a bear hug which lasted for a good five minutes.

Breaking the hug, Crystal just leaned away from him and could see how tired and happy he was to see her. But there was something different about him, something she just couldn't place her finger on yet.

"Good to see you again Crystal. I am so glad that you're alright. But I am going to need your help now."

"Sure Chuck, you know that I am here for you. Just don't make me regret it." Then she give him a kiss on the cheek, which brought the first smile to his face in a long time.

Without another word, they got into the car and drove out to the Fulcrum safe house. Pulling the car over a mile before the actual location they were holding Sarah and Bryce, they hid the car before heading to their final destination.

Chuck had pulled the AA-12 assault shotgun for this one and handed it to Crystal. He then pulled out two forty-five M1911A1 automatic pistols, placing one into each shoulder holster.

He then pulled out a long full length soft leather coat to hide him in the dark. Looking directly into Crystal's eyes, he turned and started out at a jog towards the love of his life.

Crystal had been frozen in place by the look that Chuck had given her. It was an icy cold look that she had seen before. He was a man that had no fear of death, content with however this turned out. He was truly Agent Carmichael.

The one thing that Chuck had always held above himself was his devotion to the people that he loved. It just happens that Sarah was at the top of that list.

He had originally wanted to use the technique that Bryce had talked him into starting back in Mexico. Every time he though of the Mephistopheles project while on his way to Sarah, if felt like he lost a part of him. Now he hated what he had become, the super spy with the no real emotions.

The ONE thing that Chuck was happy about, was that the skills and loss of emotional attachment could only be used when he was in dire need of them. There was some type of check put into the coding that kept it from just randomly happening. Even with the images he had chosen to trip it.

It did not take long for Crystal and Chuck to find the buildings. He just needed to find the right building. It did not take long before they heard a scream come from one of the buildings.

It was muffled enough that they could not tell who had screamed. Chuck has been watching the building that he believed housed both Sarah and Bryce. He was not worried about Bryce, but Sarah had better not have been hurt by them or there would be no mercy.

He knew what he needed to do and he was willing to lose another piece of his soul for her! Hell, he was willing to give his life for her, even if she was here to take him back or even terminate him! Crystal had filled him in on the way here.

"Chuck we should be calling for backup! You could get killed going in there."

"Well, it has been a bad year anyway. All of these ups and downs would have been much more fun in bed." He suddenly laughs out loud and then covers his mouth.

"Yea, it would have been much better in bed and I bet I know who you wanted in that bed too." Crystal joked with a smile remaining on her lips.

With those words still hanging in the air, Chuck just smiles and kisses Crystal on the forehead. He then checks over all of the items that he had brought with him.

There were the throwing stars in the inside coat pocket. He likes them better than the knifes, as they have a greater distance without the greater amount of concentration needed to hit his target. The knives are still strapped to the inside of his leg just below the calf. Attached to the outside of his legs are a set of Boa sticks. He reaches into another coat pocket holding 2 flash booms. Last but not least, he checked that his Kevlar vest was fasten tight.

The more Chuck thought about it the more he worried about Sarah. Bryce had gotten him into another mess and at this point he really didn't care what happened to him.

Chuck knew he needed full focus for them to pull this off without getting Sarah killed. It was time to use his little agent trick once again.

They had sure used the right name for this metamorphosis! Mephisto was either the devil or his 2nd in command according to the myths. This was exactly how Chuck felt each time he activated it. He was a dark human, void of emotion and feeling. A machine that had little care for what was good or evil. He was a daemon bent on getting the job done, _**no matter what!**_

How bitter those words were for Chuck. He had heard them from Sarah on so many occasions, that he wondered if this is how she really felt. He puts that out of his mind and that would be his undoing, if he were ever to believe it.

She was his world and if he had to be this way to save her, then by hell he would walk through the fire pits themselves to save her.

A tear comes to Chucks eye as he pulls down his sleeve. He knows that this will be the first time that Sarah and Crystal will see him like this. He just hopes that they will forgive him!

Instantly a song pops into his head and he loses himself in the song Bring me to life. It has many meanings to Chuck and is exactly the way he feels during these times. He hopes that Sarah will be able to wake him up from this dream when it is all over. Too bad that this is just the beginning.

As he is thinking about Sarah, the image of the winged Serpent comes to life in his mind's eye. There is a sudden reaction to the metamorphosis this time. The pain shoots through his head and body. It is so violent that he falls to the ground on his knees. but this time it pushes the edges of his body.

This time it took effect immediately. He was now sure why, there was something that cause it to trigger. There must be a 3rd element/key that he was not aware of before. The full force of project Mephistopheles had been trigger.

It felt like hours before he could concentrate again, only to hear Crystal shaking him and calling his name. The problem was that he didn't realize it was his real name Chuck. Charles was what he was expecting now.

The whole episode had only taken a few minutes, but it had scared the hell out of Crystal. She had thought that he was dying and she may be closer to the truth than she realized.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Charlie Comes Marching In

_**Author's note**_: The music that I use to write this chapter with was Nickelback's "_**I'd Come For You**_" from Dark Horse Album. I do appreciate any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

If you want to join most of the Chuck fanfic authors, we are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/

_**Disclaime**_r: I don't own Chuck. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story only. Thanks to Bill for the beta, it is always appreciated. All new errors are mine, just like in life. ^(

_**BTW**_: This entire story started from this chapter. I wrote them one first and the rest to get here. We are close to the end now. _**You really should listen to the above listed song while reading this chapter!!**_ Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

_**Remember**_: Though I lurk in the shadows I see all, remember all, bug all and occasionally turn on my night light to makes sure I don't step in it all. HAHAHAHA DOH!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

As he is thinking about Sarah, the image of the winged Serpent comes to life in his mind's eye. There is a sudden reaction to the metamorphosis this time. The pain shoots through his head and body. It is so violent that he falls to the ground on his knees. but this time it pushes the edges of his body.

This time it took effect immediately. He was not sure why. There was something that caused it to trigger. There must be a 3rd element/key that he was not aware of before. The full force of project Mephistopheles had been triggered.

It felt like hours before he could concentrate again, only to hear Crystal shaking him and calling his name. The problem was that he didn't realize it was his real name, Chuck. Charles was what he was expecting now.

The whole episode had only taken a few minutes, but it had scared the hell out of Crystal. She had thought that he was dying and she may be closer to the truth than she realized.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

There would be no stopping or mercy this time and it scared him. Not physically scared, but more of a mental jolt knowing that he would not care if his enemies lived or died. Had he finally crossed over? Well no sense wondering about it now, he had people to save. If all went like usual, this would wear off in 5 hours. Then he would have his answers.

As night had fallen some time ago on the camp, it was time to get the party started. Chuck started working his way to the building, knowing that Crystal had his back. He started taking out guards as he moved along the way. So far he had only needed to use the Boa sticks to disable his opponents and then zip-tied them up. He stuffed a gag in their mouth, just in case they woke up before he was done.

When he reached the building, he knew that there was no other way to get past the guard at he door; other than killing him. Even though he knew he has to do it, a part of him hurts deep down. But that will not stop him.

Chuck took out one of his knives and climbed up the gutter until he was above the overhang, leading to the door. He threw a pebble to attract the guard so that he would have to come to Chuck's side of the building.

It was only one guard, but he heard the noise and drew his gun. The guard cautiously walked to the corner as if expecting something. But after looking around he started back to his post. The guard still had his gun out as he headed back, not giving any choice for Chuck.

Just as the guard passed back under the corner, Chuck dropped from the overhang and plunged his knife into the space between the collarbone and neck. He somehow knew that the guard would be dead in less than nine seconds from this wound, also making it impossible for him to call out.

Chuck dragged the guard around the corner and placed the body under some timber lying there. He signaled Crystal before he quickly moved to the door. As he got to the door, he got the all clear signal from Crystal.

Chuck slowly opened the door, hoping that no one inside would notice him. The music started playing in his head again and it was getting louder.

With all of his senses now in overdrive, all five senses working in perfect harmony. The touch of the door handle, the sound of the wind blowing against the building and the smell of perfume! It was Sarah's and he was going to be her savior for once!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Chuck was opening the door, inside Sarah was assessing her situation. Bryce was out from the torture they had done to him.. Fulcrum knew that Bryce had been with Carmichael and that Sarah was here to either bring them back or terminate both Bryce and Carmichael.

Fulcrum had already decided Sarah was of no use, except as bait for Carmichael. They knew he had shown a personal interest in Sarah from earlier reports. The only thing they knew about this Carmichael was that he was working with Bryce to bring Fulcrum down and nothing much else.

Sarah was looking towards the door for any possible escape. She knew that Chuck had seen them get captured. She was not sure what Bryce had done to Chuck, but he had given her a hint that he was not the same person she knew from before. But Chuck was Chuck and she knew he would try and save them.

Knowing that she would kill Bryce, if he had hurt Chuck again! After all he had already done to Chuck, this would be the last straw. She was trained as an agent and had joined of her own free will. Chuck had been forced into it by Bryce and Chuck's love for her.

Knowing that Chuck would come for her, she still hoped that he wouldn't. Sarah knew that he was very resourceful and more than likely would find them. She just hoped that they would live though this one.

Hanging from the chains with nothing but her bra and panties, she did not care what the others thought of her. Sarah just did not want Chuck to see her this way. They had not done anything other than remove her dress, knowing it could cause Carmichael to falter; if he suspected more had happened to her.

With those thoughts still flashing threw her mind, the door was opening. Expecting their capturers instead of Chuck to enter. It had been almost twelve hours since they had been captured and there was not much longer until daylight now.

The way Fulcrum had talked about Carmichael, she had thought they were mistaken him for Bryce. After all, Bryce was the super spy and Chuck was just a nerd with some skills and good intentions.

She looked over at Bryce and even though they had beaten him, he was still better off than usual. Fulcrum had only broken a few ribs and a few cuts on his face. Sarah was a bit surprised that they had not done much more to him already. She was pretty sure Fulcrum was not going to until they had Carmichael as well. They were an insurance policy still, just like she would have done in their place.

Bryce was coming back around, so it would make sense that it was their torturers. They were a bit early this time, she thought. Normally, they would have waited until Bryce was awake for half an hour.

Looking back at the door again, Sarah realized that they were very careful to not make a noise; as they were turning the handle?

Oh My God, Sarah thought, It must be Chuck! Suddenly she was afraid that he was trying to rescue them. He was no match for the six men inside. They were spread throughout the room and Chuck was no agent!

Suddenly yanking on her chains to distract her captures, hoping that Chuck will see all of the men and go get real help.

Two of the men started heading over to Sarah, when she saw the door partially open.

"Bryce, wake up!" she whispered.

All hell breaks lose after those words leave her mouth. Everything slows down like a slow motion film.

Sarah sees an object being tossed into the room. The men didn't see it, but she shut her eyes tightly. A huge bang and a bright flash of light erupts. She can still see the flash of light, even through her eyelids tightly closed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While all of the men were still blinded from the flash boom, Sarah opened her eyes and watched in horror as Chuck enters the room with gun in hand. Believing that they would quickly kill Chuck any minute now.

Chuck stepped into the room and froze as his eyes landed on Sarah. He saw her barely clothed and a coldness comes over his eyes that can only be described as a doorway to Hell!

Sarah sees the darkness in Chuck's eyes as the pupils enlarge turning his eyes to black orbs. Shaken by his eyes, she has to look away from him! What has Bryce done to him, she thinks to herself! For the first time since she had joined the CIA, Sarah Walker was truly afraid of someone.

Carmichael had been stunned, as Fulcrum had expected. But they were not expecting what happened next! Chuck was determined that no one would leave this room alive, at least not anyone other than Sarah and him!

Chuck had an entire room pictured in his mind within the blink of an eye. There are two men in the left hand corner, one behind Sarah, one to his right with another just 7 feet apart from that agent. The remaining man was by himself clear across the room.

With the knife still in his hand, without having to think first, threw the knife at the man behind Sarah. It landed right below the chin of the man, directly into his adams apple. Sarah could hear the gurgling sounds coming from behind her.

Sarah looked on with complete and utter astonishment. Bryce was right, this was not the Chuck she knew! How was he so cold and how did he get these skills so fast?

She could do nothing but watch as a cold and deadly Chuck unfolded before her. He was more than that, Chuck was as cold and deadly as her or Bryce on their best day.

Chuck started towards the two men to his right, reaching inside of his vest at the same time. The agents move towards Chuck, but he executes a perfect spinning wheel kick to the first agent's head while throwing something across the room to the left.

The agent was stunned from the wheel kick, Chuck spins again and sweeps the legs out from under the agent. During the spin he had pulled out a gun from his shoulder holster, as the first agent was falling from his legs being flung into the air from the sweep.

Chuck points and fires a shot directly into the heart of the 2nd agent, just a few feet away. The bullet sending the agent flying backwards and dead before his corpse could hit the floor.

As the first agent hit the ground with a thud, Chuck drops across his body. Using his elbow, Chuck executes a blow to the agents neck. A cracking noise coming from the agents neck echoed throughout the room.

By this time, both Sarah and Bryce were watching something that was supposed to used to be Chuck, reek death and destruction on their capturers! Sarah was afraid that she may actually have to terminate Chuck, if she could, after seeing him in action.

Bryce had see Chuck's skills before, but this was beyond his wildest dreams. He had turned Chuck into an real Agent. But not just any agent, one without feeling and had total access to all government data in his head. He will get an at-a-boy from his superiors, when they found out. Another disappointment was waiting for Bryce in that department!

Chuck turned to look at how many agents were left. Noticing the Shuriken had penetrated the chest of one of the agents earlier, this agent had been to his left.

The remaining agent in the left corner had pulled his gun and started firing at Chuck. The agent was no longer in capture mode, but out to kill Carmichael!

The bullets were falling all around Chuck, but Bryce and Sarah between the agent and him. Chuck rolled away removing Sarah from between them, trying to pull the agents fire away from her. As he finished the roll, he heard Sarah's slight moan.

The agent was firing wildly towards Chuck, instead striking Sarah in the right thigh. Chuck could not see how bad, but he could see the blood flowing down her leg.

With a fire in his eyes, he continued moving away from Sarah while firing back. Chuck's first shot hit the agent in the shoulder, followed by one to the kneecap. The agent fell to the ground, causing his gun to fly out of his hands.

Chuck took careful aim and put a bullet into the artery in the agents thigh. He wanted this man to suffer. Chuck was about to put another bullet into the fallen agent, when a stinging like a hot iron came from his side.

Chuck looked down and saw a bloodstain forming on his side. Looking up from the wound, he sees the last remaining agent pointing his gun at him.

Smiling, the agent waits for Chuck to realize he had shot him. The agent wanted Carmichael to know that he was about to kill him.

Waiting for Chuck to look up at him, the agent realized that he had made a deadly mistake. There was no fear in this man's eyes, there was only a cold dark daemon staring back at him. It froze the agent for a second, but that was all Chuck needed.

Chuck just started walking forward as the agent started firing at him. It seemed that Death was walking toward him terrified the agent. Chuck started raising his automatic while the hail of bullets wizz'ed by him.

Another bullet struck Chuck on the left side of his chest, but it did not slow him from advancing. He could feel the pain from the impact, but the Kevlar vest had held.

A third bullet hit Chuck in the right side lower ribs, but again Chuck kept advancing.

Sarah was screaming,"Chuck! Take cover Chuck!" He could hear her voice, but kept walking forward.

Chuck reached the center of the room, but now the agent was trying to just get away. The man had his back up to wall and was trying to move towards the door. Just as he started to run for the door, Chuck stopped. The agent looked back at him and saw the flash from Chucks gun. An instant later, the man was lying on the ground.

Chuck, walked to Sarah and pulled out a knife and cut her down. He took off his jacket and vest and put them on her. She started to move towards the door, but fell when she tried to put weight on her leg.

Reaching out to support her, Chuck grabbed her by her arms. He held her for a moment, then placed her in a chair. Hesitating for a few seconds, he then went and cut down Bryce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Crystal Clear reworked

_**Author's note**_: The music that I use to write this chapter with was I don't remember. ^) . I do appreciate any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

If you want to join most of the Chuck fanfic authors, we are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/

_**Disclaime**_r: I don't own Chuck. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story only. All errors are mine, just like in life. ^(

_**BTW**_: This My entire Chuck story started from chapter 25. I wrote this one first and the rest to get here. I reworked this chapter. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

_**Remember**_: Though I lurk in the shadows I see all, remember all, bug all and occasionally turn on my night light to makes sure I don't step in it all. HAHAHAHA DOH!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap: Reworked this Chapter

Sarah was screaming,"Chuck! Take cover Chuck!" He could hear her voice, but kept walking forward.

Chuck reached the center of the room, but now the agent was trying to just get away. The man had his back up to wall and was trying to move towards the door. Just as he started to run for the door, Chuck stopped. The agent looked back at him and saw the flash from Chucks gun. An instant later, the man was lying on the ground.

Chuck, walked to Sarah and pulled out a knife and cut her down. He took off his jacket and vest and put them over her. She started to move towards the door, but fell when she tried to put weight on her leg.

Reaching out to support her, Chuck grabbed her by her arms. He held her for a moment, then placed her in a chair. Hesitating for a few seconds, he went and cut down Bryce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chuck, you should have waited for backup", Sarah lectured! "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Chuck ripped some cloth strips to bandage Sarah's wounds before replying. He ignored the burning pain in his side, not wanting Sarah to know he was hurt; at least not until she was safe!

"I couldn't wait any longer Sarah. Besides, I have backup", Chuck replied. "Now let's get out of here before more of them show up. I hope you can make it on your own power, Bryce."

"What? You don't think I can take a bit of torture", Bryce gave Chuck a questioning look?

"Doesn't matter to me, was just asking. Now let's get out of here pronto", Chuck said in a demanding tone!

Giving Bryce his 2nd pistol, Chuck proceeded to pick up Sarah. He knew that she wouldn't get far, the way she was bleeding from the wound in her leg.

He carried Sarah in his arms; though she was resisting a bit.

Bryce sprinted to the door and peered out. It seemed that all was clear, so he stepped outside with his gun drawn. Covering Chuck and Sarah, he motioned for them to head out. Bryce didn't know that Crystal had her weapon covering them already.

Chuck raced across the open space back to Crystal's last known position. She greeted them with her rather intimidating assault shotgun in hand. As he leans in to whisper their status to Crystal, she spots the blood on the side of Chuck's coat.

Crystal is about to question Chuck about his wound, when she sees Chuck's eyes. There was a cold determination that told her to keep quiet for now. After what she had just seen, she was not about to piss Chuck off either.

As he made his way to the car, Crystal brandished the AA-12 to keep cover fire; until they were out of site.

Chuck was putting Sarah in the back seat, as Crystal was just arriving.

"Get your ass in gear already! They're not too far behind me", Crystal warned. She dove through the back window, just as she got to the car.

Speeding towards the hospital, he was determined to get Sarah help. Recognizing her wound was still bleeding, Chuck glanced back in the mirror to check on her condition.

"She's still losing a lot blood Chuck. We need to get there soon", Crystal said.

Chuck was not going to let her die, no matter what. "We're not far from where I took Casey for his wounds", Chuck replied.

With the car racing through the streets, she was amazed that they had not drawn the attention of the local police. Crystal pitied the poor fool that tried to stop them!

* * *

Chuck felt a sudden vibration in his pocket. That could only mean one of two things. Either Chuck was getting a message or Bryce was, he was betting that it was the latter.

With a quick glance in the rearview mirror, his suspicion was confirmed. Bryce had reached for his cell phone.

Now again. that could only mean one of two things. Either Bryce was getting information back on their Fulcrum feasco or Director Graham was trying to make contact.

It was too soon since their attack on Fuclrum, so logic would place the call from Director Graham.

A resemblance of a smile crossed Chuck's face for just an instant. Bryce was not as smart as he thought he was, after all, Chuck was getting all the information that came through on Bryce's cell phone.

Thank God for buggy software. No matter how smart you are, if you don't plug the holes in your software; someone will always be watching. As for the encryption, he was the intersect after all. All that information was already in his brain and Bryce had given him part of the key to getting to it.

Well, he would see what the message was after he had taken care of Sarah. It was too late to make any changes now but maybe tweak it if possible.

Now who was it that said, "You must plan for success, but don't let the plan stop you from succeeding. Everything is in constant change and if you don't change with it you will fail." Chuck couldn't remember, but he had to agree with them.

Bryce had felt the message notification on his phone. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. It was a coded message from Director Graham.

Looking up to see if anyone was watching at that point, Bryce failed to notice the quick glance that Chuck had msde when the message came in.

Bryce executed the decryption program on the phone with the designated pass phrase to retrieve the message. In deep thought as the message was being decoded, Bryce was a bit concerned. The last mission had not gone as planned, but when did they? Though the Director would not be happy to hear that he had been captured. But there was no way that it could have been reported yet.'

Breaking from his train of thought, Bryce looked down. Brows ferruling as he read the message, "Mission parameters have changed. Get to a secure location and contact Papa Bear asap!"

'This could not be good', Bryce thought to himself. But it will have to wait for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For an hour, everyone had been huddled in the hospital waiting room. A CIA doctor had been there to help Sarah, but had not come back out to talk to them yet.

The one thing that had been bothering Chuck was that Casey had been on the phone when they first arrived. He had originally chalked it up to Casey calling the Doctor, but then again the Doctor was already waiting for him.

Now that Chuck had time to think on it, there must have been more to it. It could have been a fluke that Bryce and Casey had phone calls so close to each other.

But in this business, there was no such things as flukes. Assumption was the mother of all evils. As if broken from a trance, Chuck remember that he needed to check out the message Bryce had received.

Excusing himself to go to the bathroom, Chuck went to a stall and proceeded to pull out his cell phone. When the message popped up on the screen, he flashed on possible keys.

Knowing Bryce, Chuck use the most logical choice. Entering 'Pretty boy Floyed2003', the message started to decode. After a few minutes, Chuck was sure he had made the right choice. There was only one person that he could trust at this point.

'Show time, I just hope I can pull this off', Chuck thought as he was entering the waiting room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was worried when Sarah had become unconscious during the drive there and it showed. Now he was calm, cool and collected, not what Casey was expecting, something had changed in the last hour.

'Once the doctor had finished stabilizing Sarah, then maybe he could finally relax for a bit. That is, if the stupid doctor would come out', Chuck thought.

Chuck had all but forgotten about his wound, but not Crystal. He had put on another coat to cover it up, as everyone had gotten out of the car.

It had seemed like hours, when the doctor finally came out. He had informed them she had lost a lot of blood, but would be fine. Medication had been given her to let her rest, but they could go see her now.

As they waited for Sarah to wake up, Bryce was sitting there with a smile on his face. Chuck had noticed it and felt a deep loathing for Bryce.

'How could Bryce have gotten Sarah involved in this, especially after he knew how much I care for her', Chuck thought. 'Was there nothing that Bryce wouldn't do to further a mission? I guess that is a stupid question, of course there wasn't.'

It had been too late for him to convince Sarah to not join them to take on the Fulcrum facility. Chuck had been pissed when he found out about it from Bryce.

"Nice job you did back there Chuck. I was really impressed with your handy work and I don't get impressed easily", Bryce beamed.

"Don't talk to me right now Bryce! I am still pissed that you got Sarah involved in this in the first place. This was supposed to be just you and I, so I would just be very quiet if I were you", Chuck hissed.

"Come on Chuck, Sarah is an agent! She knows what she is do...", as Bryce was suddenly cut off by Chuck's gun pointed between his eyes!

Chuck had spun, pulled his gun and placed it between Bryce's eyes, before Bryce could even blink!

Bryce knew that Chuck was deadly serious and would shoot him, if he didn't shut up. For once, he had pushed Chuck just a bit too far.

"If you don't SHUT UP, I WILL shoot you Bryce", Chuck shouted! "And just to make it clear, I will kill you the next time you put Sarah in harms way. Agent or not!!"

"Take it easy Chuck. I wouldn't put her in danger on purpose", he shot back. "Now put that away or do you want Sarah to see you like this?", pointing in her direction.

Chuck immediately put the gun away and softly held her hand. He felt very tired now, as he watched Sarah open those beautiful deep blue eyes.

Sarah was confused by her surroundings at first, but as soon as she saw Chuck she smiled.

He smiled back and was not sure what to do. Not sure what to say to her either, after all that had just happened and all that was about to happen.

Even in his altered state, Chuck was concerned about what she might say to him. Everything he had done was to be with Sarah, but that may never happen now.

He realized that she was still able to break through to his emotions. Like a fog lifting from his mind, the final key was now clear to Chuck.

He could see that Sarah and Crystal had questions, but he didn't want to answer them just yet.. He was tired and Sarah was safe.

"Chuck, we need to talk? You need to know that you are in danger! Graham and Beckman think you and Bryce may have been captured by Fulcrum. They were almost right too. We need to get you back now to straighten this out", Sarah explained in one breath. Trying to get up as she finished her warning!

Chuck grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. She looked up at him with a questioning stare. So it has finally happened, they want me dead or in a bunker. That would explain why Casey was on the phone as well', Chuck thought.

Chuck started fluffing her pillow, while doing so his hand slid under the top sheet. Placing a small flat device just inside the sheet but at a spot that would be covered from site due to the pillow and sheets.

"We have time for that later. Right now you need to rest", Chuck consoled her. "You get some rest and we will fix this tomorrow. Bryce can contact them and report in. I am sure he can clear up this misunderstanding!"

Chuck thinks, 'Another fine mess Bryce has gotten me into. Well I learned better and this is finally going to end. With Bryce calling in, I will not be in the dark at least.' Shaking his head to no one in general.

As Sarah lays back down, she believes that Chuck will go back to DC with her willingly. She closes her eyes and soon falls back asleep.

As he started to walk into the next room to talk to Bryce, his head and side were aching. Due to the pain, Chuck feels the need to sit down.

Chuck was about to get up, but he felt weaker than normal. As he starts to get up, he feels the burning pain in his side. He reached down to feel his side and when his hand came back up, there was blood covering it. He just looks at it, then back to Crystal.

"It seems that I was not careful enough this time. I guess I should have rolled when I ducked", as he started to wobble.

"Chuck, sit down and let me get the doctor", Crystal demanded! As he sat back down, she hurried out and came back with the doctor.

As they pulled off his coat, his shirt was completely soaked on one side. The Doctor was frowning at how much blood was showing and amazed that Chuck was still standing.

They sat him on a table and started an IV, while the doctor examined the wound, commenting on how lucky Chuck was that the bullet passed straight through. He sewed chuck up and gave him some medication for the pain and dressing to be changed every day.

Bryce was watching the entire scene intently, as he still had not told Chuck the entire truth. Not everything about the Mephistopheles project anyway. He wouldn't either unless things took a turn for the worse. He still needed Chuck, even though they had just taken down pretty much the entire South American Fulcrum group.

Although Fulcrum was finished here in South America and there was no real leadership left, there was still cleanup to be done.

"How is he doing Doc? Will he be okay to leave tomorrow", Bryce asks.

"He should be fine to travel now, even in his weak state", the doctor replied.

"Thanks Doc, much appreciated. I will see you tomorrow then Chuck", Bryce says as he heads for the door. He has a bit of business to finish. The least of it is to check in with Graham.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't trust that man at all. I don't care if he is your friend, Chuck" Crystal stated.

"To be honest, I don't trust him either Crystal. As a matter of fact, I will need your help soon", Chuck says with a smile.

"Well, I didn't come all this way to get a tan, for crying out loud. But your going to owe me Chuck."

"Get in line, I owe a lot of people." Chuck laughs, "But I will put you at the top of the list, with a cherry on top."

"Promises, promises. Add a little whip cream with that and you might just have a deal."

Chuck breaks out his signature smile and leans over to Crystal. He gently places a kiss on her forehead. Wrapping his arm around her, leading her out of the room towards the exit.

"Well, I need to keep Sarah and Casey in the dark. I don't want them to have to deal with any of the fall out. Now here is what I have in mind", Chuck whispers as they continue walking.

Neither are aware of a casual pair of eyes watching them closely. A soft grunt emanated from behind the door slit concealing those eyes.

The same man turns and enters Sarah's room. It was time to have a talk with her alone, before Chuck comes back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at his hotel room, Bryce retrieved a suitcase from a vent that he had used to hide it. With suitcase in hand, he drives to the airport and parks near the airplane hangers.

It took him only twenty minutes before finding what he was looking for. A 1967 Cessna 210G airplane that Chuck had scribbled down on a notepad. Content that he had found his prize, he left without touching anything. It was time for him to contact Director Graham.

For the second time since he teamed up with Chuck, Bryce called Director Graham. He filled Graham in on all that had happened since their time in Mexico, including how he had gotten Chuck to submit to the Mephistopheles project!

Graham's reaction was not exactly what he had expected.

"You did WHAT! Does anyone else know about this?", Graham shouted.

"No Sir. Is there something wrong? I was under the impression that you wanted the intersect to be resourceful. To remove the drag on resources", Bryce questioned. He did not like being the whipping boy for doing his job.

"You should have consulted with me first! There is a seventy eight percent chance that the intersect could be damaged from complications from the project. It has never been successful, because it either drives the subjects insane or shuts them down mentally and emotionally." Graham spat. " It is completely unacceptable that you did this without authorization."

"I seem to have misunderstood your intentions for the intersect", Bryce replied.

"This will go in your permanent record Agent Larkin. As soon as the intersect can travel, have Agent Walker bring him back to DC. That is if the NSA has not already put a sanction out on Mr. Bartowski. The new intersect should be going live tomorrow tonight."

"I will make sure that Chuck leaves with Agent Walker or not at all", Bryce retorted.

"See to it Agent Larkin, or Mr. Bartowski will not be the only one not returning." Graham hung up before Bryce could reply.

'Friend or no friend, it is time to clean up this mess. The tricky part will be to do it without Casey or Sarah shooting me', Bryce thought to himself.

Bryce headed back to the plane that he had visited earlier.

Little did Bryce know that someone else had been privy to his phone call. After all, no one had access to his phone, right?

Then again, what a person doesn't know about bluetooth flawed security couldn't possibly hurt them, right?

Across town a brown haired individual hung up his phone. His worse fears were confirmed and by Bryce no less.

Pulling up another application on his phone, Chuck started listening to the conversation that had been going on in Sarah's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. What If Today Was Your Last Day

_**Author's note**_: The music that I use to write this chapter with was Nickelback's "_**See You At The Show**_" from The Long Road Album. I do appreciate any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

If you want to join most of the Chuck fanfic authors, we are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/

_**Disclaime**_r: I don't own Chuck. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story only. Though my better half helped with fixing the errors, it was a losing battle for her. But I do appreciate her help. All errors are mine, just like in life. ^(

_**BTW**_: This entire story started from this chapter. I wrote this one first and the rest to get here. We are close to the end now. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

_**Remember**_: Though I lurk in the shadows I see all, remember all, bug all and occasionally turn on my night light to makes sure I don't step in it all. HAHAHAHA DOH!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

"Friend or no friend, it is time to clean up this mess. The tricky part will be to do it without Casey or Sarah shooting me", Bryce thought to himself.

Bryce headed back to the plane that he had visited earlier.

Little did Bryce know that someone else had been privy to his phone call. After all, no one had access to his phone, right?

Then again, what a person doesn't know about bluetooth flawed security couldn't possibly hurt them, right?

Across town a brown haired individual hung up his phone. His worse fears were confirmed and by Bryce no less.

Pulling up another application on his phone, Chuck started listening to the conversation that had been going on in Sarah's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking Sarah's shoulder gently, Casey needed to wake her up. They needed to talk and they needed to talk now.

Eyes fluttering open, Sarah stares up at Casey.

"Not pretty", she says with a smile.

"You don't look so hot yourself and I am still not interested", Casey adds with a grunt.

"Still, we need to talk before Chuck gets back", Casey whispered.

Wide awake now, she waits for Casey to continue.

"I got a call from General Beckman. It seems that the new Intersect is going online today, tomorrow at the latest."

"We know that already, so what is the problem", Sarah asked.

"They want Chuck in a bunker. Anything less is not acceptable. Are you going to be able to do your job or do I need to take care of this myself," Casey requested.

"You know I will do my job, Casey. It doesn't matter how I feel, at least Chuck will be safe."

"I hear what you're saying Walker, but can you do it."

"The job to protect the greater good comes first. I will do my job, you just do yours" Sarah reprimanded. "Now if you don't mind, I need some sleep." Sarah turned away from Casey, ending any more discussion.

Casey looked down at her knowing that she would do her job. He had tried to give her an out, but he did not envy her position.

Chuck rewound the taped conversation for the tenth time, "The job to protect the greater good comes first," played again.

It was settled, he was on his own now. All this work for nothing. Sarah's job would come first. Until she was ready for more, they could never be. It was time to sever their ties and hope that it could be mended in the future.

Placing a call a familiar voice answers, " Hello".

"It's showtime. Place the call and let's enjoy the show."

"There will be nothing enjoyable about this show Chuck. Okay, watching Bryce's face when it happens maybe, but the rest just stinks."

"I know, but it can't be helped. Just place the call as per the plan. I'll see you on the other side." Hanging up the phone.

Chuck heads back to see Sarah. He had a small item in his hands that he wanted to give to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 12:30pm.

"Hello sleeping beauty. Welcome back to the land of reality.", Chuck teased.

"Good to be back. How long was I asleep?" Sarah asked.

"You were asleep for about 16 hours, recharging your batteries. I would have said beauty sleep but you don't really need that." Chuck remarked then winked.

Sarah just looked at Chuck with a smile, which always seemed to brighten his mood.

Their gaze was broken by a grunt that came from the corner of the room. Sarah turned to look around noticing that they were not alone. She could see Casey and Crystal, but no Bryce. Not that she cared if he was there or not.

"About time you got back to work, don't you think Walker?" Casey asked, acting as if they had not talked earlier.

"Glad to see you too Casey," Sarah smirked.

"Well lover boy already said the hellos. Besides we have a job to finish." Casey hinted as he looked at Chuck.

"Yeah, about that. Can I speak to Sarah alone please? It won't take long," Chuck revealed.

"I'll be right outside Bartowski. Don't go getting any ideas", Casey warned.

"You'll be the last to know if I do," joked Chuck. But it wasn't a joke and Casey knew it.

"Yeah, figures. Once the fat kid, always the fat kid." Casey replied as he walked out the door.

Chuck and Sarah were smiling at Casey's remark, as the rest of the gang exited the room.

Once they were alone, Chuck's face turned serious.

Sarah knew this was not going to be good, but she was an agent and braced herself.

"Sarah, I know we have been through a lot together. I have been a hand- full for you to protect, not staying in the car most of the time," Chuck said as he paused, trying to decide how to proceed.

Sarah spoke at the pause not waiting for Chuck to continue. She didn't have any clue at the train wreak about to hit her.

"It wasn't a problem Chuck. Although it was a challenge at times," Sarah joked.

Chuck smiled at her comment before a deadly serious look took over his face.

Sarah could feel her body go cold and hard, bracing for the words she was about to hear.

Chuck pulled out a bracelet with charms dangling from it. He placed it on her wrist while she watched with a questioning look on her face.

"I want you to have this bracelet Sarah to remember me by. It belonged to my Mother. Each of the charms have a special meaning." Chuck informed her.

Sarah noticed that one of the charms stood out compared to the rest. It was of a winged serpent. She was about to ask Chuck about it when he started to talk again.

"Sarah I have loved you since our first date. Though it was fake for you, it was the world to me," Chuck stated.

"What is it your trying to get at Chuck?" Sarah requested.

"Please let me finish before you say anything, " Chuck asked.

Sarah could only nod as she pulled herself deeper into agent mode.

"You know I would do anything for you. I love you more then life itself. I wanted to become someone you could be with, without always having to protect me every minute of the day."

Chuck was pacing back and fourth now. Sarah was watching him run his fingers through his hair. She knew that this was his 'tell' for bad news, but she let him continue anyway.

"I started this whole thing to become an agent, so that maybe we could be together. But the more I become an agent, the worse things get. I have done things that I never thought I would ever do. I don't know how but I don't feel anything when it happens. What I do feel is that I am not the same man anymore. I thought that by becoming an agent I would be 'worthy' to be with you. Now I know that I am less of a man and not good enough for you."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's wrist and pulled him closer to her.

Looking directly into Chucks eyes, Sarah yelled "Charles Irving Bartowski! You have given up everything to help your country. I am the one that doesn't deserve your love."

Chuck lowered his head before revealing, "No Sarah, that is not true. You did it for the greater good. I did it for selfish reasons. I did it to be with you and helping people was a bonus. If they had put me in a bunker, I wouldn't have been half the man you helped me to become."

"Chuck, you are not giving yourself the credit you deserve. You have saved millions of people! Remember getting the codes by beating Missile Command? You were one of the only two men to ever beat the game. You saved LA and your family along with everyone else."

"If it were not for you, I wouldn't have believed I could do it, that isn't the point Sarah."

"Then what is it Chuck?" Sarah shot back.

Chuck picked up her water and put the straw to his lips. Then he put it to her lips and she drank while looking into Chucks eyes.

"The point is that I am not worthy of you now. Instead of bringing us closer, it makes me feel dirty. I know something changed me during this whole thing. I am not the Chuck you remember Sarah. Something happened to me during the time Bryce supervised me on the Mephistopheles project."

Sarah's eyes went wide as she exclaimed, "Bryce did WHAT!?"

"It doesn't matter now Sarah, the damage is done. I wanted to get closer to you, but now we are farther apart then ever. I know that I truly love you Sarah, But...", Chuck hesitated.

"But nothing Chuck. We can work through this, just like all the other things that have come up. Don't give up on us, you have always been the driving force. You know I am not good at this relationship thing, but I am willing to try Chuck."

"I am not giving up Sarah. I just need to fix this first. And to fix this, I can't go back with you. I know I said I would and I am truly sorry. I have to find my way back to myself, then I will find you. Besides we both know that you will put the job first. You're not ready to commit to us fully either. I have always know that, but I never really believed it until now."

"You can't just run off Chuck, they wont let you." She could not argue with his logic and she knew he was right about her putting the job first.

"I know that Sarah, but I have a plan. Now all I need is a little luck. But I need something from you Sarah. I need you to promise me, that no matter what happens, you will look after Ellie. She still cares about you and If I don't make it...."

"Chuck they will kill you before they let you just walk away. We have our orders."

"Promise me Sarah! I have never asked you for anything, but I am asking you now. I need to know that she will be alright." Besides, he could find her if she had to contact Ellie on occasion; but she didn't need to know that.

"I promise to look in on her Chuck, but I can't let you go. I have orders." Sarah could not look him in the eyes. She would follow orders, especially since the orders would save Chuck's life.

"I know you have your orders Sarah. I have been expecting it for some time now. But I have to try and you know it."

Chuck had placed super glue over his fingertips along with a wax layer to protect him from the compound he had in his pocket.

The compound was a mixture of knockout drugs with DMSO mixed in. The DMOS (Dimethyl Sulfoxide) was needed to cause the compound be to be absorbed through the skin.

Once he had the substance on his fingertips, he casually brought his hand out and placed it on Sarah's neck. Gently pulling her closer to his lips, he paused just before their lips met.

"I know you will follow you orders, but I have to try."

Slowly Chuck leaned forward and kissed her with heartfelt remorse and chaotic desire. The kiss was gentle but filled with regret regret at what he was about to do.

After a minute, Chuck pulled back from the kiss. He stared straight into her eyes, knowing that this may be the last time.

"No matter how this turns out, know that I will find you again. But I want you to be happy. If I don't make it, I want you to find someone that will love you as much as I do. Don't mourn over me, but remember the good times."

Sarah's mouth had a funny, garlic taste to it now, but she was too caught up in Chuck right now to put two and two together. She was about to respond, but her eyes were getting heavy.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I had to do it. I couldn't let you get hurt trying to stop me. You wont be out long, but I should be gone by the time you wake. Just know that I will be watching over you until I can fix this thing that is wrong with me. I love you Sarah and I always will."

"I am releasing you from anything you need to do. It's time that you got on with your life. Just don't date someone like Bryce again please", Chuck smiled as he made that simple request.

Sarah was trying to hold onto Chuck to keep him from leaving, but she was too weak. She tried to yell out for Casey, but no words would come out.

Helplessly she watched as her eyelids slowly closed. As the last remaining vision of Chuck was fading through her closing eyelids, Chuck gently laid her back down on the bed.

As Chuck entered the hallway from Sarah's room, only Crystal was visible. She just gave him a wink and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time is 1:15 pm.

Bryce was looking over the hanger and had discovered most of Chuck's surprises.

Smiling as he thought how much Chuck had come from the time they had met up in Mexico. If he had not been about to plant a little surprise himself he may have missed Chuck's traps.

As Bryce was examining the Cessna airplane when he came across the liquid explosive hidden in the tail section. It was Astrolite A-1-5 which was an excellent choice. It was more powerful than nitroglycerin, but extremely stable. It was tied to a cell phone for electrical detonation, which Bryce was able to lift the phone number with ease from the cell phone.

Bryce was a bit disappointed that Chuck had done so well with setting up the other explosive traps but had been a bit sloppy with this last one. But that was to Bryce's advantage. If Chuck tried to get away, he had a means to stop him.

Confident that he had covered up his tracks in the Hanger, Bryce walked to the car and headed back to Sarah's room. He was sure that Chuck would still be there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 1:50 pm

Casey had rounded the corner when he spotted Chuck in the Hallway. Crystal was no were in site, but that was not Casey's concern. They had become friends, but then in the spy business that doesn't always work out.

Friends are a luxury that a spy can't afford. It was already a problem with just being attached to an asset for a long assignment. Then again Chuck was not a normal asset.

Chuck looked straight at Casey and waved.

Casey just nodded and started walking to meet up with him.

"How's it going Casey. I hope your wounds aren't bother you too much", Chuck asked.

"Nah, just a flesh wound. Nothing that would slow me down if the need were to come up", Casey said. Knowing that Bartowski would get his meaning.

If Chuck were to run, Casey would not let a wound keep him from capturing him.

"I'm hungry, you want to go get something to eat", Chuck asked.

"I ate already. I will wait here for you. I am sure that Sarah will be expecting to see you again soon", Casey informed him.

Knowing how much Chuck was attached to Sarah, Casey was sure that Chuck would be back.

"Well, I will see you later then. Casey, just so that you know. I really did appreciate all that you have done for me."

Casey just grunted his number three, which Chuck believe was the "No problem, but don't bring it up again" grunt.

Chuck then turned and walked out the door. Not bothering to look back.

Casey felt that was a bit odd, Chuck always looked back when he left. But there had been a lot of changes that had happened to Chuck recently.

Still there was an odd feeling that Casey just couldn't shake. He immediately headed to Sarah's room.

Looking into the room, there she still was. Sleeping like a baby.

Pushing the feeling aside, now that he was sure that Walker was still here. Casey would give her a few more hours before waking her again. They could formulate there plan at that time to get Chuck back to D.C.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 2:30 pm.

Carlos had rounded up all of his men to be ready to move as soon as the informant called him back.

She had told him to be ready to move at a moments notice. That the man Charles Carmichael was on the move.

There was no way that he would let Mr. Carmichael escape him this time. 'I'm going to enjoy making him pay for all the trouble he has caused me', Carlos thought to himself.

Just as he had finished that thought, Carlos's hotel phone rang.

"Hello?", Carlos asked.

"Do you have the money ready?", the female voice asked on the other end of the line.

"One million in unmarked bills. Now where can I find Mr. Carmichael", Carlos demanded.

"Leave the money with the desk clerk. Head out to your car and head back towards the airport. Once the money has been counted and confirmed, I will call you with the location.", the female replied.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? Because if it is, I will find you and kill you.", Carlos stated.

"You will just have to trust me. He will be there, you just need to be ready. You have fifteen minutes to drop off the money and be headed towards the airport. You will just get one shot at him, so I would hurry if I were you", she said.

The phone went dead as the female hung up on him. Carlos instructed his men to drop off the cash and get moving. He was not about to lose the only chance he had to catch this illusive Mr. Carmichael.

It had only been ten minutes when Carlos's cell phone rang. The woman informed him that there was a envelope in the glovebox of his car. It contained the location to find Mr. Carmichael. The woman then hung up the phone before he could ask anything else from her.

Carlos opened the glovebox and found that indeed there was an envelope. Opening it, he read the directions to the driver. He was impressed that this woman was able to put something into his car right under his nose.

It would only take them another 15 minutes to reach the small airfield.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 2:30 pm.

Chuck had reached the airport and was checking over the plane. He had noticed that the hair that he had in the door was laying on the ground. Someone had been there and been very good at covering their trackes.

A smile appeared on Chuck's face as Bryce had to have been the one here. It was time to open get the plane moved outside of the hanger before anyone else showed up.

It did not take Chuck long to get the plane moved and prepped to go. The Cessna was full of fuel and loaded. He could jump in and get out of there in under three minutes if necessary.

Chuck went back into the hanger and it was just a matter of time before his company arrived.

His phone started to vibrate as he entered the hanger. Chuck pulled the cell phone out and saw the message. It was do or die time, there was no turning back now.

The message informed Chuck that Carlos would be there in fifteen minutes or less.

Chuck started his facete to become Charles Carmichael. He would need all of the focus that he could get.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 2:15pm

Bryce entered the hospital that Sarah was being cared for. He started looking for Chuck but he did not see him.

Looking into Sarah's room, Chuck was not there either.

After several minutes Bryce found Casey and asked him were Chuck was. Casey's senses kicked into high gear from the tone in Bryce's voice.

"He went to get something to eat. Why? What is up Bryce", Casey asked.

Bryce just ran to Sarah's room and straight to Sarah. He shook her gently at first. Then he put some smelling salt under her nose to wake her up.

Groggily Sarah responded, "Where's Chuck? We need to find him right now!"

"Crap, I was afraid of this", Bryce said as he ran out the door.

Casey had placed a tracking device on Bryce as he was shaking Sarah awake.

"Can you get up Walker? If not I don't have time to waste", Casey said.

"Just help me up Casey. I am fine", Sarah replied.

It only took her two minutes to get up and get dressed. Casey helped steady her as they headed to their car.

Casey pulled out the tracking device and followed after Bryce. They were not that far behind him according to the tracking device.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 2:43

Bryce had already picked out a spot up the hill that overlooked the Hanger. He would not be able to see everything but he had a clear shot from this spot.

As he was setting up, he noticed a couple of cars zoom up to the hanger. Through the scope he could see that it was Carlos and his men.

'Maybe I wont have to hurt Chuck again after all.' Bryce thought to himself.

Just as Carlos and his men were about to enter the building, he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his skull.

"Pull your hands off of that rifle and get up. Just give me a reason to pull the trigger Bryce" Casey exclaimed.

Slowly Bryce got up from the ground and turned to face Casey. He was shocked to see Sarah with Casey. He had thought that she was too ill to bring her along. She could be unreliable in her state.

"Where's Chuck? I know you know where he is", Sarah asked.

"he is right down there in that hanger Sarah. But he had company and I don't think you want to miss the show", Bryce said while a smile crossed his face.

Sarah grabbed the rifle and looked through the scope. Bryce was not lying, Carlos was just entering the building.

Sarah was about to run down there, but in her weakened state she stumbled and fell to the ground.

Casey looked in her direction for just an instant but that was all that Bryce needed.

He dodged under Casey's arm and delivered a blow to Casey's arm, causing him to drop the gun. Then Bryce did a reverse round house kick to Casey's head, knocking him to the ground.

Bryce grabbed the gun and pointed it at Casey and Sarah.

"It's too late to get down there now. Chuck is on his own and my money is on him. But either way, you know what the orders are. If Chuck runs he will be terminated." Bryce stated.

Suddenly there were several explosions within the Hanger. Gunfire was heard and it seem to last forever, but in reality it had only taken ten minutes.

All was quite when suddenly a brown haired man ran for the plane. Without the scope, Bryce was not able to see for sure who it was.

The man jumped into the Cessna and started it up. There was no way to get a clear shot now, Chuck was going to get away.

As the airplane started to taxi, Bryce looked at Sarah and Casey. Casey took the rifle from Sarah and aimed at the airplane. He was tracking the airplane, but slowly lowered the rifle.

Casey just looked at Sarah then said, "He is too far away for a shot. We will just have to go after him."

Bryce thought about it as the plane started to climb into the sky. As the plane started to fly over the ocean before making its turn to its destination, Bryce pulled out his cell phone.

Bryce looked at the time on his phone as it would be permanently etched into his mind.

The time was 3:11 pm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time 2:55 pm.

Director Graham and General Beckman had just informed Dr. Kristan Sharp about a subject having passed the Mephistopheles project. They wanted to know what effect that it could have on the subject and was it reversible.

Dr. Sharp started by saying, "Let me start by explaining what the Mephistopheles project does.

In order to really effect a positive change in habits, behavior, or thinking, we must first convince the conscious mind to accept the idea of change, then we must get past the critical factor and instruct the subconscious mind to make the change. Through the Mephistopheles project, we can convince the conscious mind, bypass the critical factor, and talk directly to the powerful subconscious mind. In this project we were not just changing a single behavior but an entire range of behaviors and emotions.

We know how powerful the subconscious mind is and that

it will always prevail over the conscious mind in a conflict, but it has

no discretion. Because it has no discretion, it can be used to do tasks without any emotion or moral reservation.

Additionally, we learned that we must communicate directly to the subconscious mind, by passing the conscious mind and critical factors, in order to make a change in behavior or thinking.

We learned that imprints, along neural pathways in the brain, are created through authority, repetition, and/or traumatic events during a heightened emotional state. We also know that illogical or abnormal fears and triggers can all be changed under hypnosis to create appropriate responses. In this case the project was trying to create the perfect agent."

"That all sounds great but could it damage other portions of the brain. Can it be reversible without damaging the person. Are there any dangerous side effects", Graham asked.

"No one has ever been able to get this far in the project before. All other attempts failed with the subject losing all emotions including their desire to live.", Dr. Sharp replied.

"What could we expect if a subject did survive intact.", General Beckman asked.

"Well, I would have to study the subject, but there were three keys coded into the project. These keys were used as triggers to effect the change. Each key opened a new level into the subconscious level of abilities. If the subject were to discover all three keys, they would be someone to watch out for. Their level of focus with no discretion.", Dr. Shape explained.

"So they would have highly valuable skills as an agent. What would happen if the Mephistopheles project were to be combined with the Intersect project.", Director Graham inquired.

"That would be very dangerous. The subject had better have high moral integrity. Let me explain a bit more.

The subconscious mind does not think, it merely acts or reacts. Its

primary purpose is for survival and success. When there is a

conflict between your subconscious and your conscious minds, the

subconscious always wins. Even if it is illogical. The conscious mind

cannot override the subconscious mind with logic and the subconscious

will always prevail.

The subconscious mind also controls all the involuntary functions of the body. Additionally, it manages and controls our habits, our emotions, our imagination, and directs our energy. Amazingly, we never have to think about any of it.

With all that power, the one thing the subconscious mind does not have is discretion. Whatever gets into it, right or wrong, is accepted,

remembered, and acted upon.

Without a moral compass, this subject would become our worse nightmare. Not only would they have direct access into their subconscious, they would have every bit of information, training techniques and knowledge of all our covert operations to use at their disposal."

"Would there be any way to control such a person? What if they became upset with someone", General Beckman asked.

" Maybe I didn't make myself clear. In other words, they would be almost unstoppable. If you were to piss this person off, I would start writing your will.

Think of them as a James Bond on steroids. They would not even know that they had the abilities until they were needed. There would be no emotional attachment, only a desire to succeed at any cost.

The only hope would be if they had a high moral standing already and a emotional attachment to someone. Either way, I would not alienate them unless you were certain there were no other choice.", Dr. Sharp warned.

"Thank you for your briefing Dr. Sharp. Is the new intersect ready to come online?", Director Graham asked.

"Yes, it should be ready to come online within the hour. I will see you then Director?", Dr. Sharp asked.

"I will be there Dr. Now if you would excuse us", Graham said as he walked the good doctor out.

Just as the door closed, Graham said, "We need to call off the sanction on Mr. Bartowski. This can only end badly."

"I agree, I have already started rescinding the sanction order. You had better call agents Larkin and Walker immediately. Tell them to use kid gloves until we are sure that the project had not effected Mr. Bartowski." Beckman replied.

Graham looked at the clock as he pulled out his cell phone. The time was 3:33. He felt that was a bad omen of things to come, considering his love of numbers how the number three plays into omens.

The first person he called was Bryce. The phone went directly to voicemail. The day was already turning out to be a problem.

Graham hung up the phone and dialed Sarah. It was ringing this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was 3:18 pm.

Bryce had pressed the speed dial number he had just entered only a short while ago.

As much as he liked Chuck as a friend, the job came first. There was Sarah being free again, but that was just a bonus.

Knowing that Sarah nor Casey knew about the A-1-5 liquid explosive on the airplane, Bryce was not worried that they would try and stop the call.

The Cessna was about one mile out to sea and starting to make a northern turn.

Bryce's cell phone finally connected and the line on the other end rang once. The it rang for a second time.

A bright flash of light and then a huge explosion erupted from the small airplane. There was no mistaking that the plane had exploded from a bomb.

Sarah suddenly looked at Bryce before turning to run down to the hanger. 'Maybe Chuck was in the hanger and not in the plane', Sarah thought to herself.

She had only taken two steps when another large explosion destroyed the hanger. The blast was so powerful that it knocked Sarah back and onto the ground.

Bryce rushed to help Sarah up, but stopped as a gun was aimed at his head.

There was Sarah pointing her weapon at Bryce and confusion was all etched onto his face.

"What are you doing Sarah? You know the orders, if Chuck tries to escape that he was to be terminated. He was my friend too, but orders are orders. Put that gun down ok", Bryce requested.

"I told you what I would do if you hurt Chuck again Bryce. Did you think that I was bluffing?", Sarah scoffed.

"Casey, talk some sense into her please. You know that we follow orders no matter what.", Bryce pleaded.

"Sorry Bryce, I am with Sarah on this one. We could have tracked him down. You didn't have to kill him.", Casey stated.

The cell phone in Bryce's pocket started to ring. He looked down, but he already knew that it was Director Graham. No one else had the number.

"Listen Sarah, that is Graham. Let me pick it up and you can discuss it with him. What do you say", Bryce asked as he moved to answer the phone.

A faint hissing should exited the barrel of Sarah's gun. She had answered his question with her action. There would be no second chance for Bryce to survive this time.

Lying on the ground lay Bryce with a perfectly round hole between his eyes. Job or no job, Bryce had paid for his mistake with his life. Some thing are more important than the job.

Sarah's phone started to ring. She knew that it had to be Graham before she even looked down.

"Walker here, secure", was all that Sarah could say. Her voice was as calm as if nothing had happened at all. She was numb from it all.

"Walker, the sanction order has been rescended. I need you to tell Bryce when you see him", Graham said.

"It's too late now Sir. The intersect was terminated by Bryce less than ten minutes ago. Mr. Larkin was killed in the process", Sarah reported back.

"That is sad news. Mr. Bartowski was a good man, as was Mr. Larkin. Are you sure that they are both dead?", asked Graham.

"Yes Sir. Both agent Casey and myself witnessed both deaths. Chuck was killed in a plane explosion and Bryce was killed from a shot to the head. It will be in my report", Sarah stated.

"That's too bad. I expect to see you back here in Washington soon. Tell agent Casey as well.", Graham said as he hung up.

"Time to go Sarah. There is nothing more we an do here", Casey said.

Sarah just looked at him for a minute, then turned and headed towards the car.

The agent Sarah Walker was back in full force. Not letting any emotion show through. No more reason to, besides emotions were overrated.

"We were too late, the intersect was terminated by agent Larkin. I assume our problem has been removed from the playing field", Graham said.

"That is a shame, especially if Mr. Bartowski actually did survive the Mephistopheles project. He could have made a fine agent after all", Beckman responded.

Graham just nodded his head and left to go to meet Dr. Sharp. There was still the matter of bringing the new intersect computer system online.


	27. To Each His Own reworked

_**Author's note**_: The music that I used to write this chapter with was from Lighthouse. **I have reworked this chapter. There is new information in it.** I do appreciate any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

If you want to join most of the Chuck fanfic authors, we are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/

_**Disclaime**_r: I don't own Chuck. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story only. Though my better half helped with fixing the errors, it was a losing battle for her. But I do appreciate her help. All errors are mine, just like in life. ^(

_**BTW**_: We are close to the end now with only one more chapter remaining for this story. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^) The formating is screwy, I will try and fix it when I get back.

_**Remember**_: Though I lurk in the shadows I see all, remember all, bug all and occasionally turn on my night light to make sure I don't step in it all. HAHAHAHA DOH!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

The agent Sarah Walker was back in full force. Not letting any emotion show through. No more reason to, besides emotions were overrated.

"We were too late. The intersect was terminated by agent Larkin. I assume our problem has been removed from the playing field", Graham said.

"That is a shame, especially if Mr. Bartowski actually did survive the Mephistopheles project. He could have made a fine agent after all", Beckman responded.

Graham just nodded his head and left to go meet Dr. Sharp. There was still the matter of bringing the new intersect computer system online.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

There was a light breeze blowing, carrying the distinct burning smell from below. The sky was a brilliant blue with the sun blazing down on the earth like a warm blanket. If it were not for the numbing disaster that had happened earlier, one would have called it a beautiful day.

* * *

Somberly, Sarah followed Casey as he headed back to their car. Casey had called in a clean-up team to take care of this mess, which would be there within thirty minutes.

Not waiting for the clean-up team to arrive due to them being in Brazil, Sarah and Casey just left Bryce's body where it lay. There was no remorse in leaving her ex-lover there to rot. He had lost that right when he decided to take Chuck away from her.

As the car rounded the corner, Sarah glanced back one last time at the demolished hanger. Even an old metal storage locker had been tossed over one hundred feet from the hanger. It was clear that no one could have survived the blast.

The ride back to the hotel was in complete and total silence. After all, both had just failed their primary mission to protect Chuck. Yeah, there was a termination order out for him, but they had spent all their efforts to protect Chuck just to watch him die in the end.

* * *

Sometimes your best isn't good enough. It didn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

From the shadows, a slender women watched as a car vanished from sight. She looked down at the debris of the hanger below her, wondering if anything could survive that blast.

* * *

Now that no one was around, she peered through the scope of the rifle in her hands. Scanning the rubble through the scope until her eyes landed upon the item she was looking for. A gradual smile played across her face, as the item was banged up but still intact.

Satisfied with how everything had played out, she turned to leave; but placed another bullet into the corpse lying in the ground. "No sense in

* * *

taking any chances," she thought to herself.

Pulling the motorcycle from the bushes, she headed back to the hotel. It was a waiting game now. There was no guarantee that everything was still moving forward, but there was always hope. And with hope, anything is possible.

She needed to hurry back now, there were more things that needed to be done. She had already placed the items in Sarah and Casey's rooms, but it wouldn't do for her not be there when they got back to their rooms.

* * *

As the motorcycle screamed down the road, a tribal native watched and wondered at what he had just witnessed. The signs had brought him here, but why would the forest gods want their shaman here?

* * *

Looking at where all the action had taken place, the Shaman now understood why he was there. He walked down to the wreckage below, blending into the foliage as if he were only a shadow himself.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Director Graham had been waiting for this day for quite some time now. There would be no security risk this time as extra guards and patrols had been implemented. No way an unauthorized person would get into the large intersect room this time.

The time had come to initiate the new intersect. Standing at the console with five other people, Director Graham punched in his fourteen digit activation code.

The large white paneled room started to come alive with several images. Only Graham had on what looked to be a pair of dark sunglasses. The other personnel had no such protection for their eyes. It was obvious that the images were having an effect on them, but what was actually happening would not be known until after the images stopped. The images started to flash faster and faster and the room came to life like a screensaver in overdrive.

Sparks flew from the back of the computer console, causing an alarm to be triggered. Only Graham seemed to notice in the beginning as he quickly placed a mask over his face.

Graham yelled at the others to grab a mask and put it on, expecting the halon extinguisher system to kick in at any second. Graham knew that the halon gas would suck all of the oxygen from the room within seconds.

They were expecting a flood of foggy gas, but instead there was just a hissing sound. Graham started to pull off his mask, confused and trying to figure out why the halon system did not activate. As he pulled off his mask, he started to head towards the door.

The console started sparking again, just as Graham noticed the slight rotten egg smell. His eyes widened at the sudden words that popped onto the screen.

"Thanks for the memories, it's been a GAS! Fulcrum thanks you."

Sparks cascaded from the console, igniting the gas that had been pumped into the room from the halon system. A fireball immediately erupted burning everything and everyone within the room as it expanded.

An explosion erupted, shaking the entire underground complex. The entire floor containing the new intersect was completely destroyed.

* * *

News of the incident was immediately relayed to General Beckman. Now, instead of two intersects there were none. Her Superior would not be pleased at all, not to mention the blow to the intelligence community.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

As Sarah entered her hotel room she noticed an iPod laying on her bed. A note from Chuck was attached to the iPod.

"Just a few tunes to remember me by until we meet again. No matter

* * *

what happens, please live your life as if there is no tomorrow. Because sometimes there isn't. Your loving nerd, Chuck."

She smiled at the note, knowing that Chuck wouldn't want her to be sad. She had promised him that she wouldn't be sad if anything bad happened, treating it like an Irish wake. Leave it up to Chuck to be thinking of the people that he cared about, even in the face of possible death.

Casey entered Sarah's room as the door was still open. He was brandishing a .40 caliber desert eagle and a digital photo album . There was a somber look to his eyes, even as he had a small upturn to the edge of his lips. It was about as close to a smile as Sarah had seen on his face in a long time.

"That dang nerd Bartowski left me a present and a cursed photo album. There was a nice bottle of my favorite scotch as well. I think we should drink it when we get back to D.C., maybe tomorrow after our debriefing. It is what Chuck would wanted, I am sure."

"That sounds like a plan I can live with, Casey. I am pretty sure that I could use a drink by the time we are done with the debriefing."

* * *

Both just looked at each other for what seemed like a few minutes, before Sarah turned and started to pack. Neither wanted to spend another day in Brazil if they didn't have to, especially after all that had happened.

* * *

As Sarah and Casey finished their packing, they headed to Crystal's room. Crystal had not been there earlier with them, but they felt that she deserved to hear about Chuck's death from them personally.

* * *

Casey knocked on the door and entered as Crystal opened it. She watched as Sarah and Casey stepped inside with blank, emotional expressions.

* * *

Crystal downed Wild Turkey and coke in her hand as Casey and Sarah explained what had happened to Chuck. Not looking at either of them, she stared into space.

* * *

When Casey finished, Sarah had asked Crystal if she was ok. Crystal had assured them that she would be fine but needed some time to herself. It was easy for both to appreciate how Crystal was feeling and, after handshakes and hugs, they departed Crystal's hotel room. Sarah felt that Crystal took the news much better than expected.

* * *

Crystal could not go back with Sarah and Casey, as they were taking a government jet back to D.C. Crystal had mentioned that she would be staying a bit longer to try and console her loss. Something just didn't seem quite right to Sarah, but she shrugged it off as nothing.

* * *

Casey and Sarah waved goodbye to Crystal as they boarded the jet. She had driven them to the airport as any good friend would. Or did she just need to make sure that Sarah and Casey had actually left, as the smile left her lips the moment the plane taxied down the runway.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time she got back from the airport and Crystal decided to go to dinner, then turn in early for the night. She hoped that Sarah would be able to put Chuck's death behind her, but she knew that as professional as Sarah was, no one could suppress a broken heart. But it was in everyone's best interest to let things run their course for the time being, to get past Chuck's demise.

* * *

Sarah and Casey didn't talk much during their flight back to Washington D.C. Both tried to make the best use of the time during the flight, but neither could sleep during the long flight. After they landed in D.C., both nodded as it would not be long until the debriefing with General Beckman tomorrow.

* * *

It was a long and restless night for all three members of Team Bartowski that night. It was long and fitful, with more questions than answers on the minds of the now defunk team.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

During the night a lone figure was scouring through the Fulcrum building in Brazil. It was an unusual looking person with a black Stetson hat and a long dark leather jacket covering the outline of his or her body.

* * *

This person had discovered a hidden door that lead to an underground hidden floor below the basement. Though a silent alarm was triggered upon entering, there was no one left to come and find out who had broken into the complex.

* * *

As the intruder was rummaging through the room, a mass amount of computers lined the room. Not your normal computers, but based on Supercomputer designs as well as several well known Unix companies using HPC technology.

* * *

As the intruder starts to try and hack into the computer system, a curser comes up on the screen. A question is blinking as if it is waiting, even expecting, him to answer.

* * *

The question was simple but must have held a hidden meaning to Fulcrum. The answer could be one of a million different things as the intruder ponders the question.

* * *

"Through the minds of great men come the answers to world peace. Sometimes the simplest answer is the best. What is the true answer to achieve world peace?"

* * *

The intruder kept repeating the question over and over to himself. There was no rush that he could determine, besides if he got it wrong there was no telling what would happen next.

* * *

The question was not the problem, it was the riddle of which great minds were they referring to? It could be a world leader, military leader, religious leader or something entirely different.

* * *

Going over the many different scenarios in the intruders mind, only one person's great mind kept cropping up. There was only one man that was both a genius on many levels. The crazy haired genius had given some of the world's most destructive discoveries as well.

* * *

Taking shallow breaths as he made his decision, the intruder sat down at the flat panel screen and carefully placed his fingers over the keyboard. Crossing his fingers and saying a little prayer, the intruder spoke to no one in general. "Hope your quotes are as good as I think they are Albert."

* * *

He typed in his answer slowly, not wanting his shaking fingers to affect his answer. Finally finishing what he believed to be the answer, he read it back to himself to make sure it sounded correct.

* * *

"Mankind's desire for peace can be realized only by the creation of a world government", the intruder murmured, as he believed that to be Fulcrum's ultimate goal, then he pressed the enter key.

* * *

At first the screen went blank as he waited for almost ten minutes. The intruder started to head for the door, but a beep sounded and the monitor started to come back to life.

* * *

The intruder stared at the screen as if willing it to open up its secrets to him. But just like a kid in a candy store, the old saying came back to bite him in the butt. "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

* * *

Without warning, pictures started flashing across the screen. Like a bad movie, the intruder could not pull his eyes away from the train wreak that was heading his way.

* * *

It seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been a matter of minutes before the flashing of images came to a halt. The intruder snapped back to reality as the final word "Download Complete" was flashing on the screen.

* * *

A noise was heard in the background, but the intruder couldn't quite make it out at first. It was not until he noticed the clock counting down on the bottom left hand corner of the screen, that he realized his time was short.

* * *

Finally he scrambled from the chair, as the counter ticked from forty one seconds to forty seconds. Running at a full sprint up the stairs, the intruder was not sure if he would be able to get out of the building in time.

* * *

Counting out loud as he raced through the multiple floors, he realized too late that he had missed the sign to the correct floor and was now on the third level of the complex.

* * *

Looking out of a window, he knew that there were only a few seconds before all hell would break loose. He jumped from the window onto what looked like a small tin building's roof, only to find that it was a storage shed.

* * *

The entire shed collapsed as his weight landed on top of the roof, throwing him forward onto the ground. He landed with a thud and rolled under a large construction truck for cover.

* * *

Barely having rolled under the truck to the other side and about to stand, a loud explosion rocked the building, throwing him back down on the ground. The building collapsed in upon itself from the force of the explosion. If he hadn't jumped from the window when he did, he would have had the several tons of concrete lying on his body right now.

* * *

Getting up and dusting himself off, he noted a few new bruises to his collection. The tall figure headed back into the night shadows from whence he came. Within seconds the figure of the intruder blended into the night, as if becoming part of the shadows.

* * *

The Shaman believed that he may indeed be a 'Shadow Walker' from their legends, an avenging spirit usually for the good of mankind, one who walks the line between light and dark, without any ties to either side. With no morals or emotions clouding their judgment, a Shadow Walker would be able to accomplish tasks and solve problems in the most efficient and logical way. Superhuman in some ways and mortal in others, constantly walking between shadow and light. After what the native had just witnessed, maybe the legends were right.

* * *

But that building was evil according to the tribal council. Several people have gone in but came back out without their mental faculties intact. The better question might have been, was it an angel or a demon Shadow Walker! The native shuttered as he headed in the opposite direction. There was no sense in tempting fate.


	28. Shadow Walker returns

_**Author's note**_: The music that I used to write this chapter with was from **David Cook**'s song "**Light On**". I do appreciate any reviews you wish to provide. Please be constructive with any criticism or praise.

If you want to join most of the Chuck fanfic authors, we are at: Fanfiction:/forum/TWoPKickedUsOutButWeStillLoveChuck/

_**Disclaime**_r: I don't own Chuck. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story only. Though my better half helped with fixing the errors, it was a losing battle for her. But I do appreciate her help. All errors are mine, just like in life. ^(

_**BTW**_: The end of this story has come. I boy Chuck has become a man, Agent and a person of two minds with only one body to share. Enjoy it if you can or not. ^)

_**Remember**_: Though I lurk in the shadows I see all, remember all, bug all and occasionally turn on my night light to make sure I don't step in it all. HAHAHAHA DOH!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

* * *

The Shaman believed that he may indeed be a 'Shadow Walker' from their legends, an avenging spirit usually for the good of mankind, one who walks the line between light and dark, without any ties to either side. With no morals or emotions clouding their judgment, a Shadow Walker would be able to accomplish tasks and solve problems in the most efficient and logical way. Superhuman in some ways and mortal in others, constantly walking between shadow and light. After what the native had just witnessed, maybe the legends were right.

* * *

But that building was evil according to the tribal council. Several people have gone in but came back out without their mental faculties intact. The better question might have been, was it an angel or a demon Shadow Walker! The Shaman shuttered as he headed in the opposite direction. There was no sense in tempting fate.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

It had been a week since Crystal had left Sarah and Casey at the airport. She had been coming to the beach every day hoping to calm her nerves. It had been too much for her to get back on a plane yet. What was the sense of rushing back just to begin working as a consultant for the favor she had called in?

* * *

Usually she had put on suntan lotion to keep from burning, but today she had forgotten. Her skin was starting to turn red so she turned to lay on her stomach before it got too bad. Crystal opened her eyes to grab her drink when a shadow figure started to block her sun.

* * *

"If you don't mind, could you move please?" Crystal requested.

* * *

"I noticed that you're trying to imitate a lobster. I would hate to see such a pretty woman come to such a disastrous fate. I have some suntan lotion, do you mind if I put some on you?" questioned the stranger.

* * *

"I don't usually talk to strangers, but I'm in a strange land so sure. But be warned that I don't take kindly to roman hands, if you catch my drift." Crystal warned.

* * *

"You have my word and my word is my bond. But I don't see how you could blame a guy for trying." the man said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

The man started rubbing her back with lotion, with a bit of a massage included. He had strong fingers and knew how to use them. She might just have to change her mind if he was this good at putting on lotion. Crystal could imagine what he would be like with a little direction in the bedroom.

* * *

Deep in thought, she didn't notice that he had stopped until a few minutes later. She was expecting him to continue with his attempt to seduce her. She could use the distraction at this point. When he had not spoken again, she opened her eyes to look at him. To her disappointment, the stranger was already on his way down the beach. He was above average in height, with sandy blonde hair and tone. There was no fat on that body, but he did have a goofy walk, with a unusual tattoo on his wrist.

* * *

As Crystal reached for her drink, she noticed a card under the glass. He must have placed it under there when he was done. She picked up the card that had a symbol on it and writing on the back.

* * *

"I know what evil lurks in the hearts of man. Don't you think it is time to go home and get back to your normal life? If you are really in need of a friend, place an ad on our favorite listing site. I am sure that C.S. Walker will get your message. Your friend, C. Shadow Walker."

* * *

Crystal shot up off of her lounge chair looking for the stranger. "How could I have missed it, I really need to start working on my skills." she thought to herself.

* * *

Picking up her cell phone, she booked an early morning flight back to California. Smiling for the first time in a week, she knew things would work out now. The doubts were gone and her work here was done.

* * *

Besides, there was a silly group that needed attending to. She was just not sure when that group would be call back into action.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

It was a little over a week later when a knock was heard at her door. She was a bit surprised that someone could have gotten to her door without her knowing.

* * *

Looking out of the peep hole, all she could see was a sandy blonde man with his back to her.

* * *

Carefully opening the door with the chain still attached, she looked at the man before her door. Still not sure who it was, she felt that she had seen or met him before.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" She requested.

* * *

Slowly the man turned to reveal a dazzling smile that would melt most women. There was something very familiar about that smile, but what?

* * *

"Hi Megan, I came to take you up on that offer of a temporary bodyguard," the man said.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! I cannot believe that you finally came back to LA. I had kind of given up on you, but your timing is perfect. It seems that I just got rid of my boyfriend and am in need of a friend with benefits. Come on in already." Megan demanded.

* * *

"I don't know about the benefits, but I am sure that I can supply the friend part. But I will earn my keep while I am here," the man replied.

* * *

"Stay as long as you want. Now come in and let's get you cleaned up. I like the changes you made to yourself. You can live in the guest house until you get back on your feet." Megan said.

* * *

"Thanks for the welcome. I will make it up to you, I promise. But I have some things to take care of while I am here, so I will be in and out a lot. Is that ok with you?" the man asked.

* * *

"Sure, I am usually working long hours anyway. I do expect for you to make some time when I need an escort. Are you hungry?"

* * *

"That I am, I could use a good sandwich. You know I still ..." the man started to say but was cut off.

* * *

"Not the sandwich question again. I see you still haven't changed much after all." Megan laughed as she close the door behind them.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

It had been two months since Chuck's death and Sarah had spent most of it tracking down Fulcrum cells. She and Casey had made a good team and she knew that she could count on him.

* * *

Casey had the same mind-set as Sarah, to make sure that Chuck had not died in vain. It was also beneficial to both the CIA and NSA to keep such a successful team together. There was a war going on and any good general knows that you don't break up a winning combination.

* * *

It was a late afternoon and there were reports that a shadow group had been taking out Fulcrum cells with great success. No one was sure who the unit was, but in the intelligence business, it was always need to know. They didn't need to know who the unit was, they were just grateful that another team was out there.

* * *

It was on one of these missions that Sarah and Casey had been staking out a large Fulcrum cell of about 8 agents. They had been collecting intel for over two weeks on this Fulcrum cell, when an unknown figure was spotted entering the warehouse.

* * *

The Fulcrum cell had just assembled, when they spotted the single figure. It was a tall man in a black Stetson hat and long leather overcoat. It was the Uzi machinegun in both of the strangers hands that had Sarah and Casey worried.

* * *

While Casey was on his cell phone requesting to engage the enemy, when the sound of rapid fire was heard coming from the building. It must have been a trap, as the gunfire began immediately after the stranger entered the building, which means that it was probably meant for Sarah and Casey.

* * *

Now that there was sufficient cause to engage, Sarah called in their backup team to head into the warehouse, before the Fulcrum Cell could get away. Just as they were about to engage, Casey's cell phone rang.

* * *

"Get out of there! There is a Predator drone that was just hijacked and it is heading your way. ETA has it there in two minutes, so pull back immediately," General Beckman commanded.

* * *

Sarah was shouting to the backup team, "Abort! Abort! Fall back to a 100 yard parameter and take cover now." She and Casey took cover behind a large steel garbage bin, waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen.

* * *

As the two minute mark ticked off, a hellfire missile came streaking through the sky. It slammed into the side building before engulfing the entire warehouse in the explosion.

* * *

The teams being led by Sarah and Casey had been covering all of the possible exits to the warehouse. There were no survivors that they could determine yet. Once the fire was put out, they were able to account for eight bodies when there should have been nine. The question was, where was the stranger's body? If he had escaped, how had he done it.

* * *

It was some time later when all of what remained of the place was collected. As Casey and Sarah were sifting through the items, a small card caught the attention of Casey. He picked it up and examined it before pocketing it. This was probably nothing but he needed to get it to General Beckman without anyone else knowing, especially Agent Walker.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The Shadow Walker had managed to get clear of the warehouse just before the explosion. As he was lying in the sewer, he heard her voice.

* * *

There was no mistaking that voice even if he wanted to. She was here and that made it even more important to not get caught.

* * *

Slowly he made his way down the sewer pipe until he was several hundred feet away from the warehouse. He then exited the system and took up position to watch the cleanup crew work over the site.

* * *

He had a pretty good view of the area and verified that they were placing all of the warehouse items in another smaller building for examination. He knew that he would have to monitor the items, just in case they found the card that he had left behind.

* * *

Entering the building through a roof latch, the Shadow Watcher watched as Casey and Sarah sifted through the items. It was when he watched Casey pick up something and place it into his pocket that he knew that he was in trouble. The only saving grace was that he had excluded informing Sarah at this time.

* * *

Not wanting to waste any more time, he carefully exited the building and the area. There was no sense denying it, he would have to do what he had been putting off for quite some time now.

* * *

He needed to get to General Beckman before Casey did. It was time for a reckoning and maybe he could make something good come out of this. It was time to activate his old plan.

* * *

The Shadow Walker knew where General Beckman lived and how to get in. She had some pretty heavy duty security and it may take him all night just to get in and be ready for her. With his decision made, there wasn't a minute to lose. The Shadow Walker was already at the local airport and ready to fly towards his target.

* * *

It had taken him all night and most of the day to get past all of the security at General Beckman's home. Although, if memory served him right, she was almost always at her office. He took off the uniform that he had borrowed and the security badge that he had obtained many months ago. He was just happy that he had already prepared for this moment. Now it was a waiting game and he was in her home, waiting for his chance.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Casey had taken his time to make sure that every item was examined. There was too much at stake here now and he didn't want Agent Walker to get suspicious. There was no sense of getting her hopes up if this turned out to be a false lead.

* * *

It was well into the early hours of the morning before they were done with all of the items. He and Sarah had finally arrived at their hotel rooms around three in the morning.

* * *

As they approached their rooms, Sarah eyed Casey before she came to a halt.

* * *

"Is there something wrong Casey? Are you still preoccupied with how that stranger got away? You haven't said a word since the warehouse." Sarah questioned.

* * *

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure it out. Well, I'm beat so I am going to hit the bed." Casey slid the keycard into his door and was inside before Sarah could ask him anymore questions. She looked at his door for a few more seconds before deciding it could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

It did not take Sarah long before she was in bed and fast asleep. It was not the same for Casey, as he waited until he could hear Sarah sleeping before heading out. He checked out of his room and headed to Maryland to talk with General Beckman. There was no way he could entrust this to anyone at this point.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon before Casey was able to get back and get a meeting with General Beckman. It was not uncommon for her to be very busy with meetings. She had been in her last meeting for over 4 hours.

* * *

"What brings you here to meet me in person Agent Casey?" General Beckman inquired.

* * *

Casey reached into his pocket and placed the card on General Beckman's desk. She looked at him and then back down at the card again.

* * *

"Is this what I think it is Major? If it is, has anyone else seen this card?" Beckman demanded.

* * *

"I believe that it is General. This puts a whole new spin on this war with Fulcrum." Casey offered.

* * *

"Does Agent Walker know about this card Major? I assume she doesn't or I would have expected her to be here with you. You realize that this will hurt her trust in you John, if she finds out." Beckman explained.

* * *

"Yes General, but I think we need to confirm this before we inform Agent Walker."

* * *

"I see what you are getting at Major and I have to concur. I will get started on this right away and inform you of any updates. Right now you need to get back before Agent Walker suspects something." General Beckman relayed.

* * *

"Roger, I will head back to D.C right now. I already have a company jet waiting for me. Thanks again for seeing me on such short notice General." Casey said as he saluted and turned to leave.

* * *

"With any luck I will have an answer for you soon Major," General Beckman said. Casey turned and nodded to acknowledge the General before closing the door behind him.

* * *

General Beckman picked up the card again and read the back. "I know what evil lurks in the hearts of man. I see your evil intentions and I am coming for all of you. Fulcrum is going to have a very bad year."

* * *

It was midnight before Casey made it to his apartment in Washington D.C. He was so exhausted that he fell immediately asleep. It was late in the afternoon of the next day before Casey woke up.

* * *

There was a message on his cell phone from Sarah. He listened to the message, thankful that he was not talking to her in person.

* * *

"Casey, I decided to leave for LA a few days early. I know that Ellie could use the help with her wedding in just a few weeks. I will see you when I get back from my trip."

* * *

"Well, that worked out better than I could have hoped for." Casey thought to himself. Still tired from all of the action the previous night, Casey headed back to sleep. There was nothing more that he could do until he heard back from General Beckman.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

General Beckman had sent the card down to the lab for testing of the handwriting and fingerprints.

* * *

It had taken all night but the lab results had come back. There were no fingerprints on the card, but the handwriting was a match. This was good news after all, but she needed to ponder it before talking to Major Casey.

* * *

General Beckman had assumed that another shadow squad had been taking out the other Fulcrum cells. She had been expecting some other General or Director to take credit for that squad. When that had not happened in the last month, she had her suspicions.

* * *

Now that she believed that she knew who it was, she was in serious need to find him. Her Superior had been very upset for the loss of both intersects, but she was more worried about what the Mephistopheles project had done to him. If Dr. Sharp was correct, she may have more to worry about than just Fulcrum. That is if it was him, which there was still no concrete evidence. The card could have been created at any time.

* * *

That was a worry for another day. Deep in thought, she was not even aware that her limo had delivered her to her home. She entered her home and disarmed the alarm system, not realizing that the motion sensors had been bypassed. Just like most people, she saw that the alarm was on and did not pay attention to the rest of the panel lights.

* * *

She set her briefcase down by the door to her office before heading to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. With food in hand she picked up her briefcase and headed to her desk. It was not until she was more than halfway to her desk, that she noticed the chair was facing the wall.

* * *

Freezing mid-step, she was trying to figure out how to open her briefcase without tipping off whomever was in her chair. It seemed like hours, but then a voice emanated from her chair.

* * *

"Hello again, General. It's been a long time since we last talked."

* * *

"Hello. I must say that I was not expecting you so soon," Beckman answered.

* * *

"Well, I am glad that I can surprise you from time to time. I thought that it was time to have a face to face discussion," The Shadow Walker said as he spun around in the chair to face the General. He lay down a Glock 19 with a silencer attached on her desk.

* * *

"Killing me will not help you. We already know that you are alive and there will be a manhunt for you. I am just wondering why you came out of retirement." General Beckman conveyed.

* * *

"Oh sorry, that's not for you. It was just in case we have company. Besides, I am pretty sure I can evade your search for me. I don't want to kill you but don't give me another reason after all that you have done so far. Now let's get down to business shall we?" The Shadow Walker said.

* * *

Knowing that if he stayed in Beckman's chair, he would have an edge. But he also knew that by giving it up, he showed that he was willing to negotiate with her. As he moved to the chair in front of Beckman's desk, she moved to sit in her chair. He could tell that she understood what he had just done.

* * *

"What do you want to discuss? You know that we have need of the information that you have. But that being said, I am willing to listen to what you have to say." Beckman offered. She knew that he was more than capable of evading them if he wanted to. Besides, she needed him in the field. Now she just needed him to admit to the same thing. She needed him to make the offer and she would agree, letting him think he talked her into the deal. If he felt that he owed her, she had an edge over controlling him in the future. Besides, with the new intersect destroyed and the lead engineer/mastermind dead, there was little else she could do but keep him from retiring to some unknown location again.

* * *

"I am pretty sure we both know that I am the one that can provide the information you need. I also know that I don't want to be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life. We both know that I could hide for years, leaving you without access the data. I will not go to some secret site either, but you already know that as well." The Shadow Walker said with a matter of fact tone in his voice.

* * *

"So what is your suggestion to this problem? We can't just let you run around on your own."

* * *

"I understand that General, especially since you lead architect is dead. I believe that the only real answer is to put a team back together again. There are other reasons, but I only really trust Agents Casey and Walker. I will only agree to this if there are no restrictions placed on the team. In exchange, I will pledge my services to you and you know that I will do what is right for the country anyway." the Shadow Walker said.

* * *

"If I agree to this, you will report to me. Agents Casey and Walker will need to be informed and accept the assignment. If they decide not to join the team, you will then work with whomever I determine to work with you. This is a permanent assignment, there is no going back. No more hiding from us," General Beckman replied.

* * *

Her eyes were boring holes into his mind. There was the veiled threat that she would do whatever was possible to find and eliminate him if he did not agree.

* * *

"I believe we have an understanding. I have one requirement though." the Shadow Walker said as he looked at the floor.

* * *

"What would that be?" requested General Beckman.

* * *

"I want to be the one to inform Agent Walker and Agent Casey of the arrangement. If anyone is going to talk to them, it needs to be me." the Shadow Walker said.

* * *

"I don't see a problem with that. When do you plan on talking to them? I believe that Agent Walker is on vacation for a few weeks." Beckman slyly informed him.

* * *

"Give me a week to get things in order, then I will talk to Agent Walker and Agent Casey."

* * *

The General held out her hand to shake on the deal. "We have an understanding. I will have your papers drawn up and you will need to get them back to me before the end of the week. Welcome back and good luck." she said.

* * *

"Thank you General and it feels good to be back. Now for the hard part," he said as he turned to leave.

* * *

It was much easier leaving, than it was getting in to her house. He went straight to the airport trying to figure out how he was going to let Megan know and then talk to Agent Casey and Walker. This could end up badly.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Sarah had been in LA for a few days helping Ellie with the wedding. They had remained friends and as promised, Sarah never let Ellie know what had happened to Chuck. She still missed him, but at least she could still be a part of his family.

* * *

Devon was watching the Xgames on the T.V when it was cut off by a gala of Stars walking the red carpet. Devon was about to change it when Ellie smacked his hand.

* * *

"You know I love to watch these when I get a chance. I have to be up on who won what for when Chuck gets back." Ellie retorted.

* * *

"I am not sure he will come back Ellie. He has been gone for quite some time and no one has heard from him," Sarah said. She needed to try and put the possibility into Ellies mind that Chuck will not be back for the wedding. She could not just come out and say that he was dead.

* * *

"Well, he did say that he was in a part of the jungle that didn't really have the ability to call from. I am sure he would not miss my wedding." Ellie said with confidence.

* * *

"Yea, If I know Chuckster, he will be here no matter what." Devon said.

* * *

Sarah felt her chest tighten at the pressure of knowing the truth. That Chuck had been killed in Brazil and she was not allowed to tell them. Not only Chuck had made her promise, but she was still in the CIA. That would be a very bad mistake on her part.

* * *

"Devon, you don't have to drool over her you know. Though she is very pretty. Who do you think is prettier, her or me." Ellie asked with an evil smile on her lips.

* * *

Sarah had to put her hand to her face to keep from laughing. He had been caught and Ellie was punishing him for it.

* * *

"You are way better looking than Megan. Though she did a good acting job in Transformers, you have to admit." Devon said. Grateful for the fact that he was already sweating and she could not see how the question had put the pressure on.

* * *

"Good Answer. I would hate to have you sleep on the couch on our wedding night." Ellie laughed.

* * *

"Who me? You know your the only one for me Honey." Devon replied as he kissed her.

* * *

As they broke from the kiss, Ellie looked at the man next to Megan. She almost fell over the rug as she tried to get closer to the T.V.

* * *

"Did you see that? That guy with her looks very familiar. I am not sure from were, but I think we know him." Ellie explained.

* * *

"Who? The Blonde haired guy escorting her? I don't think so Honey, but he does bare a striking resemblance to someone. Can you rewind it?" Devon asked.

* * *

Sarah had not really been paying attention, as she was sure they were talking about someone from their work. She just glanced at it before returning her attention to the guest list that Ellie had her working on.

* * *

"If it were not for the long Sandy Blond hair and beard, he looks a lot like Chuck. Well you know what they say. Everyone has a twin somewhere in the world," Ellie offered.

* * *

At the mention of Chuck's name, Sarah's head snapped up and looked closely at the man on the T.V. He did look a lot like Chuck, but that was just not possible. She had seen him die with her own eyes.

* * *

Sarah got up and practically had her nose on the screen. Could it be possible and how did he end up there. Why is it always Brunettes for crying out loud, she thought.

* * *

"Sarah, Honey. You need to step back from the T.V. It's not good for your eyes." Devon said.

* * *

"I have to go. I will be right back." Sarah said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

* * *

"Sarah, where are you going?", Ellie asked as she stared on in confusion. Surly Sarah didn't think that was Chuck.

* * *

Sarah had jumped into her rental Audi and driven off before either Ellie or Devon could get to her.

* * *

As the awards ceremony ended, Megan and her escort were heading towards the limo. He was about to open the limo door when he felt a presence near him. As he turned to access the threat, a hand landed hard on the side of his face.

* * *

He fell back from the blow, but grabbed the hand as it arched in for a second strike.

* * *

Holding the hand at bay, he looked at a stunned Megan standing there watching the incident.

* * *

"I take it you know this woman?", was all Megan could say.

* * *

"You might say that. Megan Fox I would like you to meet Sarah Walker.", Chuck said.

* * *

"Walker as in the ex-wife of Charles S. Walker? I never saw you with a ring on Charles, but I can see why you held back on those benefits.", Megan said with a smile.

* * *

Megan could tell that the blonde woman was both confused and very angry. This was not her fight, but it would make sense. Chuck had always been a gentleman, but that didn't mean that she could not stir the pot.

* * *

"Do you mind if I go with Sarah. We will follow you until you get home." Chuck requested.

* * *

"Sure Chuck. But I expect you to fill me in later.", Megan said with a smile.

* * *

She climbed into the limo and Sarah let Chuck drive her rental car. Not a word was spoken, not as they followed Megan home. Not even as they walked to the guest house that Chuck had been staying in. It was not until they were inside the guest house and Chuck had poured Sarah a stiff drink did she attempt to speak to him.

* * *

"You know I am two seconds from kicking you ass. I suggest that you start talking." Sarah said in a low dangerous tone.

* * *

"It's a long story.", Chuck said.

* * *

"I have time.", Sarah reiterated.

* * *

"Well, you remember that I said I had a plan. When I got to the hanger, I ...", Chuck revealed as he started to explain what had happened.

* * *

Sarah had her eyes locked on Chuck's eyes and her hand had gently moved to lay on his leg as she listened throughout the night to his story.

* * *


End file.
